Seek Revenge, not Death
by bflatgirl
Summary: FINAL CHAP UP! Harry's last year at Hogwarts. What if his parents are still alive but he is still in the prophecy? Then people drop like flies? How does he deal with it? The story turns into a HarryGinny romance at the end just to let you know!
1. Prologue

Seek Revenge, Not Death…

**A/N **Ok, so I wanted to write a new story, and after racking my brains for a while, I came up with one, I can't wait to write it. It's a bit different but I'm sure people have probably read things like it before. So, I hope you like it please review!

Prologue

He tossed and turned in his bed as he saw him, that snakelike man laughing at him. But he wasn't going to kill him; no, Harry Potter would never kill, even if the man was laughing at his pain.

"Argh!"

"Harry?" He opened his eyes slowly in the darkness. "Sweetie, did you have another one?"

Harry nodded slowly as he pushed himself up in his bed. He felt so stupid, a seventeen year old screaming in his bed and his mum coming to find him. But that is what Voldemort reduced him to.

"What did you see? We need to tell Dumbledore," His mum replied.

"It was just a dream this time," Harry croaked to her, "Because he was torturing me."

"We should tell him anyway, sweetie," She replied.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Harry shouted at her and turned over.

Lily smiled, amused at her son's grumpiness. "I just worry about you swee- Harry," She heard Harry stifle a small laugh and went on, "It may have been seventeen years, but you were in a prophecy."

Harry rolled his eyes and said simply, "Goodnight mum," and heard his mother leave the room. He couldn't blame her for being worried about him; even he was worried about him. And although he had come out of a maze three years previously with a dead body and witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort, he wasn't scared. Worried, but not scared. He had the three greatest wizards' and witch of all time protecting him. Dumbledore and his parents had set up the Order of the Phoenix again after Voldemort returned, and there was more protection around him than there was at Hogwarts. With his Dad there, and his mum and Dumbledore, he felt safer than anyone, considering his position. And the prophecy said that he had to kill Voldemort, but he wouldn't kill anyone. He didn't have the heart. His dad had already said he'd do it. And what Harry's dad said was law to him; he trusted his dad with his life, literally. He'd always be there for him, always.

**A/N** Nice little prologue for you there. I love making new stories, and I love it even more when people review, so please be nice and click the little button there in the corner for me!


	2. Home Sweet Home

**A/N** Just a quick note to say I'm really sorry, I made a huge mistake in the PORLOGUE! HOW THINK AM I?!?! Anyway, I wrote that Harry was seventeen, well he's not, he's sixteen, just about to go into his last year of Hogwarts. I hope I've got that right because I'm rubbish when it comes to the ages and what year they're in!! Sorry! So, Harry is sixteen in this story. Let's move on… wait, is he seventeen if he's going to his last year of school?! Someone please tell me I can't work it out I get all confused! I'm so sorry I seem like a rubbish writer now!

Home Sweet Home

Harry Potter woke up in his bed, his warm, soft bed that he wouldn't see again for four months. He had been dreaming sweetly of his school and how nice it would be to finally go back; summer holidays had always been too long for him, even though he got to see his parents.

"Harry! I won't tell you again! Get out of bed!" His mum shouted at him through the door.

He chuckled to himself and looked again at the clock on his bedside table. Half past six! He grumbled as he stretched out of his bed and then yawned. He looked around his room and saw school books and socks all over the floor. Quickly, he ran around the room and threw them into his trunk, which was already packed with robes and clothes.

Ten minutes later he was downstairs and tucking into his breakfast when his dad came speeding into the room.

"You excited Harry?" James asked.

Harry shrugged while taking another mouthful of cereal.

"Of course you are," His dad said, sitting next to him, "But you must remember, Harry, stay safe, none of this, running around to save the day business, ok?"

Harry stopped eating and looked sceptically at his dad, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just saying," His dad replied, "You need to be on the safest behaviour this year."

"How is behaviour safe?" Harry spoke finally.

"You know what I mean," James replied, smiling cheekily.

"Oh yeah you can talk!" Harry laughed, punching his dad in the side of his arm.

"Sweetie, your dad needs that arm for his wand!" His mum said, walking into the room.

"Just teaching Harry some biology Lil," He said as he got up off the chair to see his wife.

"Ah yes, Harry, you be careful with Ginny," She said sarcastically.

"Mum!" Harry shouted at her. "Can we just go now?"

"We have to wait for Moony to arrive," His dad said. But just as he said it, there was a loud knock on the door.

James walked towards it with his wand out at the ready.

"Password?" He shouted through the door.

"Chocolate Orange," Came a voice from the other side.

James opened the door and waited for Lupin to hold up his hand. He soon did so and held up four fingers. James then stood aside to let him pass.

"Sorry about that, Moony, safety and all," James said to his old friend.

"Its fine, I just laugh at Dumbledore's 'top secret' password!" Lupin replied with a smile on his face, adding, "Morning Lilly, Harry."

Harry smiled at him and Lilly replied with "Hello, Remus," And a small hug. "Would you like a drink at all, anything to eat?" Lilly offered.

"No, no, we best just be off," Lupin replied. "The quicker we leave the sooner Harry will be safe at Hogwarts."

Harry rolled his eyes and Lilly gave him a warning look.

Within minutes the four of them had left the house and were walking down the street with Harry's trunk and Hedwig. They couldn't just apparate from the house because there was a thirty metre diameter of charm, which stopped people from apparating, the same as at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had installed this straight after Harry's fourth year, and if anyone tried to apparate into the area the Potter's were notified immediately and told to leave.

Finally they reached the end of the street and everyone stopped walking.

"Take my arm Harry," His dad told him.

"I can apparate you know," Harry replied grumpily.

"I know, but you haven't taken your test, so grab a hold please," His dad replied stonily.

Harry hated being so young, just because his birthday was in July he couldn't take his test when everyone else did.

Reluctantly, Harry grabbed onto his dad's arm and they were suddenly swooping through the air tight tube that Harry remembered from his lessons, and when he did it with Dumbledore. Then just as suddenly as it had started, the squeezing stopped and he fell on the floor; he still wasn't very good at landing.

"Can apparate he says!" Lily laughed as her son got up off the floor.

"Looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione then, Harry?" Lupin asked as they walked towards the front door of the Burrow.

Harry smiled widely and nodded as he walked.

"It's very nice of them to take us all to the station," Lily said.

"Well, Arthur does have the liberty of using all those ministry cars doesn't he," James stated while knocking on the front door.

They all heard a great shuffling from inside the house and calls from Mrs Weasley to Ron and Hermione. Then suddenly the door opened without a word and Mrs Weasley scooped Harry into her arms.

"Harry dear! How lovely to see you looking so well," She said excitedly, "James, Lily, Remus! Do come in!"

She stood aside for everyone to bundle into her house and as they did so, James spoke to her. "You didn't ask for the password Molly." He said disapprovingly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Mrs Weasley replied, "I was just ever so excited!"

"It's ok, Molly," Lily said, waving off her husband's comment with one hand, "He's just overprotective. Doesn't want you to get hurt I expect," She added, looking warningly at James.

At that point, everyone jumped when they heard a loud screeching from the stairs.

"Harry!"

Hermione ran over to him and gave him a big hug, which he returned gladly.

"How are you? Everything ok?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine Hermione, thanks," Harry added, giggling a little.

"Alright mate?" Ron said as he ambled down the stairs to see Harry. "Blimey, you got taller," He said, surprised.

Harry smiled and shook his best friends hand, resisting the temptation to give him an awkward 'guy hug' in front of everyone like they usually did.

"He has gotten taller," Lily said sadly, "He's taller than me now!"

"Mum, I was taller than you anyway!" Harry replied laughing.

There was a short silence as everyone walked into the Weasley's living room. As everyone sat down, Mrs Weasley looked at her watch and said, "Where on earth are Arthur and Ginny, we need to leave!"

She walked out and everyone couldn't help but laugh when they heard "ARTHUR! GINNY! Hurry up! Or they'll miss the train!"

Five minutes later Ginny came strolling into the room after her father, smiling widely at Harry.

Lily and James started to talk rather loudly to Arthur as though they weren't watching their son and his girlfriend, but Harry knew that they were watching intently.

"Hi Gin," Harry said quietly to her and she hugged him tightly.

"We'll say hi on the train," She whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

Harry smiled cheekily as she pulled away.

Within ten minutes, all nine of them were on their way to the train station, in two separate cars. And after about half an hour, they were all standing on platform nine and three quarters saying their goodbyes.

"Harry, be safe and like I said, don't go off doing the 'saving the world' thing without anyone," Harry's dad said to him before hugging him quickly.

"So, you mean if Ron and Hermione are with me then I can do it," Harry replied humorously.

"No, if Dumbledore is with you then you're allowed, no one else," James replied firmly.

Harry gave him a look as if to say 'I was joking!' and turned to his mother.

"Be safe sweetie, if anything happens write as soon as you can and go and see Dumbledore," Lily said worriedly.

"I will mum," Harry replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

Harry turned away to get on the train, but he was called back by his dad's voice.

"And Harry," He said, "I was actually being serious this morning. Ginny's a nice girl, no funny business."

Harry shook his head while rolling his eyes again and laughing. He turned again to climb on the train as the whistle was blown but again he was called back. At this rate he wasn't going to get to Hogwarts ever!

"Harry dear, do take care won't you?" Mrs Weasley said while hugging him.

Harry nodded and turned to Mr Weasley. "Stay safe Harry, and look after Ginny."

He shook his hand and nodded slowly, sensing more than seeing the eye contact between his own dad and Ginny's.

Finally he turned to Lupin, who smiled caringly and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry Sirius couldn't be here," Lupin said, "But you know he's away with the Order. He'd love to get letters from you though, don't forget about him."

"I won't," Harry smiled at the thought of his Godfather fighting for the good side since Dumbledore made it known that he wasn't on the side of Voldemort after all.

"See you Harry!" Lupin shouted across the loud whistle of the train.

Harry jumped onto the train just before it slowly started to move. He turned around with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and waved out of the window.

"Goodbye sweetie! I love you!" His mum called as she waved with tears in here eyes.

The four of them waved until they turned a corner and couldn't see them. Slowly they turned and went to find a compartment together. They found one very close to the back of the train and sat in it.

"It's going to be a busy year this year," Hermione mused as they sped along a high bridge. "Especially for you Harry."

"Why me? You two have exams as well," He replied as he put his arm around Ginny.

"I know, but you have to find the… the Horcruxes with Dumbledore, don't you." She stated.

"Yeah, that's true," Harry replied, "Not much time for homework then!" He smiled.

"Well mate, if it makes you feel any better, I probably won't do mine anyway!" Ron laughed.

Harry and Ginny laughed with him while Hermione looked on in disgust. After that the four of them sat talking about anything and everything; the Horcruxes, their NEWTs, Quidditch, anything. Until finally they reached their destination. Their home away from home which was Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

**A/N** Thanks for reading, I know this is a pretty long chapter, but it's just to make it known how close everyone is. And as you may have guessed, Dumbledore hasn't died, which of course means that Snape and Malfoy will still be at the school. And Sirius hasn't died either, and he has been proved innocent. So it's all cushy in Harry's life, now that is…. Muhahah! Thanks for reading and just a reminder can someone get it straight in my head and tell me how old Harry is?!?! Thanks!  


	3. Murder in the Mist

**A/N** Thanks to the reviewers, it inspires me to write when I get reviews!

**Age **Thanks for clearing that up for me I really appreciate it. I just got really confused because his birthday is so late in the year. And I'll tell you a secret, I didn't actually know when his birthday way because I've never actually read the very first book. I've read all the others though. So thanks again and I hope you keep reading.

**SierraPotter** Thanks for reviewing my first chapter as well as the second. I hope I get a loyal reviewer out of you; you seem to be already thank you for reading, and reviewing!

Murder in the Mist

"THAT, was the BEST welcoming feast I've ever had!" Ron exclaimed as they walked up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Only because you at half of the spread, Ron!" Hermione laughed.

"What? I haven't eaten all day!" He said as he climbed through the portrait hole.

The other three laughed at him as they went and sat on the sofa that they claimed as theirs years before. They hadn't been there long when a timid looking second year came up to Harry and gave him a small note.

"This is from Dumbledore!" He said excitedly after the second year had left.

He saw the small, slanted writing that he had seen many times before, and wasn't expecting to see again until at least the second week of school.

"Open it then!" Hermione urged.

Harry carefully opened the scroll of parchment and read, first in his head, and then again out loud but as a whisper.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to see that you are back at Hogwarts in one piece. I hope you've had a good, relaxing summer holiday and are ready to start working hard for your NEWT exams. _

_I hate to drag you away from your studies so soon however, but I have reason to believe that I have found a Horcrux. Please come to my office tomorrow as soon as you have finished you evening dinner._

_Yours,_

_Professor Dumbledore. _

_P.S I have developed a liking for sweet, rather than savoury. _

Once Harry had finished reading to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, there was a short silence as they all took it in.

"I wonder which one he's found," Ron broke the silence by asking.

"I don't know, but he must have waited for me to go and get it," Harry considered as they all started at the note.

"I don't want you to go."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to the whisper they heard and saw Ginny with a grumpy look on her face.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because you've only just got here, and it's not safe!" She argued.

"I know, but if I don't go, it will take longer to kill Voldemort," The three shuddered, "Do you really want that?"

"I thought your dad was doing it?" Ginny asked looking a little panicked.

"He is, but I need to find the Horcruxes first don't I, we're working as a team here," Harry explained.

"I still don't want you to go," She moaned.

"Well I am and if you don't like it then you can stuff it," Harry stood up quickly, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

With that Harry walked off, not before hearing Ron say to his sister something about her being pathetic and selfish, which made him smile.

He drifted off into a disturbing sleep that night, having dreams of a cup with a locket in it which was guarded by a snake. They were the only ones he had left to find, as he went off with Dumbledore during the summer and found the one that they didn't know what it was. It had turned out to be a picture of Voldemort's mother, which no one knew he had. He and Dumbledore had gone back to the old house again and found it in a tiny box, which was covered with other boxes and a sheet of cloth and was locked in a cupboard within a cupboard. Harry had no idea how Dumbledore knew it was there, or even figured out it was a Horcrux, but he preferred not to ask questions, because he knew that Dumbledore was right, so what was the point?

The dream Harry was having was taking place in a large field, covered in mist. Strange as it was, Harry slept through the whole night and by the time morning came he had forgotten all about his petty little argument with Ginny.

* * *

"Well, Defence Against the Dark Arts was good today," Harry stated as they walked down to dinner in the evening.

"Yeah, considering it was Snape!" Ron said.

"I think he's a good teacher, apart from the homework," Hermione said glumly.

"Hermione, you love homework!" Ron laughed.

"Harry."

Harry turned round and saw Ginny walking behind him. he hadn't yet seen her today so they hadn't had a chance to speak about the night before.

"I'm sorry about last night," She said after Harry had stopped walking. "I was being selfish, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Did I get hurt in summer Ginny?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Well no, but just promise me you won't die," Ginny asked.

Harry laughed and replied, "Well I can't promise you that, but I promise I'll try not to."

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "It's only because I love you."

"Yes I know, you've said many times," Harry drawled.

Ginny hit him playfully on his arm and they walked down to the Great Hall together for dinner.

* * *

"I'd better go guys, I've been here for ages," Harry said when he finished eating.

"Good luck Harry, stay safe!" Hermione told him before he left.

He got a good luck from Ron as well and a kiss from Ginny then left. He walked quickly towards Dumbledore's office and when he reached the stone gargoyle he said "Sweets" and it jumped aside to let him pass.

Once he reached the top he knocked firmly on Dumbledore's office door and once he heard "Come in," He took a deep breath and entered.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk, "So glad you could make it."

"Hello Professor," He said, sitting himself down on the chair opposite Dumbledore. He had gotten so used to coming into this office that he felt he didn't need to be told to sit down any more.

"Before we leave Harry, I'm going to inform you of a few things," Dumbledore started. Harry nodded and he went on, "I have managed to destroy the Horcrux which was the picture of Voldemort's mother using some very complex charms. Secondly, I have not only found this Horcrux we are getting tonight, but also I have found the whereabouts of R.A.B; I assume you remember the locket we collected wasn't actually the Horcrux?" Harry nodded. "Well, it turns out that RAB is Sirius Black's brother, Regulus. I tracked him down and stunned him, then stole the locket, modified his memory and left. It is not yet destroyed however. Then there is only Hufflepuff's cup, which we are getting tonight, and Voldemort's snake left to find."

Dumbledore finished rather abruptly and it took Harry a few seconds to realise what he had said. Once it was in his brain, he nodded, as he didn't really have anything to say or ask.

"Well Harry, now that you are clear on those facts we shall be off," Dumbledore stood up, and Harry followed suit.

"Where are we going Sir?" Harry asked, following Dumbledore down the stairs and out into the corridor.

"I believe we're going to Ireland, Harry. By means of this portkey here," Dumbledore held up the old sock that he had picked up from his desk before leaving.

"Ireland?" Harry asked.

"Well yes Harry, you don't expect Voldemort to hide all his Horcruxes in the same place, do you?" Dumbledore replied as they reached the castle grounds outside.

There was a short silence as they took the long walk towards the castle gates.

"So Harry, how are your parents? Did you tell them you were coming away with me tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Erm, no," Harry hit himself inside for forgetting to write to his dad, or Sirius.

"Not to worry, I informed them for you," Harry saw Dumbledore smile out of the corner of his eye. He did so as well when they finally reached the gates and exited them.

"Now, before we leave, I'll tell you," Dumbledore started, "I've been here before, but I couldn't find the cup anywhere, but I do believe it is in the field. I needed to wait for you so that we could cover the ground doubly as quick and get out of there. So, what I'm asking you to do is, summon a broomstick as soon as we get there and when on it turn right and search. Stay close to the ground though Harry; I wouldn't want any unexpected visitors to see you. If you find it, send up red sparks and stay where you are, I'll come and find you. If I find it I'll do the same, and you must come to be straight away, do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry replied. His adrenalin was now kicking in and all he wanted to do was go and find the thing, so that they could come back to Hogwarts.

"And if anything happens Harry, I'll have the portkey. So if something happens, send up green sparks so I know to come doubly quick," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir."

"Right, off we go then," He said, adding, "Don't worry Harry, my sock is clean," With a smile.

Harry grabbed it and they were suddenly flying off to Ireland. He felt the ground hit him with a thump but he jumped up as soon as he could and summoned a broom. He turned to his left to see Dumbledore flying away. Turning back to his right, he mounted his broom and started flying, low to the ground. As he looked around he noticed it, he was in the same field as he was in his dream last night. That worried him, how had he known where he was going last night, and in a dream…

Trying to shake the worry out of his mind he carried on flying through the mist. It was so thick that he was getting wet from it. His glassed steamed up, so he had to stop every now and then to clean them.

He had no idea how long he'd been going when he saw it. The tiniest little light, but it was there. As he drew closer, he got off his broom and edged toward it on foot. Gulping, he stretched out a hand and touched it. He yelped and jumped back. It stung his hand and turned it red. Harry looked around trying to find something to help him get hold of it, but there was nothing. Then he had the craziest idea. Holding out his hand to the thick mist, he clenched his fist and his fingers wrapped around the mist. As he squeezed it, it became solid. Harry smiled and grabbed some more air, making the block of it bigger. He then tried again, wrapping the cup in the mist he took hold of it and it didn't hurt him.

He went back to his broom and sat on it. Slowly, he got out his wand to send up the red sparks, but before he got a chance, he saw it. A bright green flash filled the sky, brightest from opposite Harry. He ducked deeper into the mist and flew off towards the source of the light as fast as he could. As he drew nearer he heard a cold, menacing laugh, like the one he heard in his dreams when Voldemort was torturing someone…

"Too late Dumbledore, you should have told me where the brat was."

Harry let out a loud gasp as he saw Dumbledore, dead on the ground, and Voldemort laughing at him. He then realised that gasping was not the thing to do. He ducked his broom as low as he could, so that his toes were on he ground.

"Where are you Harry? I know you're here!" Voldemort started to walk around through the tough mist. His wand was alight so Harry could see him, foolish mistake on his part. "Are you upset about your 'amazing' headmaster Harry?" He shouted, "Do you want to kill me now?"

Harry gulped down the tears and shook from head to foot. Did he reveal himself and try to fight, or did he hide until Voldemort got tired? Then he remembered; the portkey. Dumbledore had a portkey. But how to get it? Distraction was the only answer.

"I'm getting tired Harry!" Voldemort shouted, "Get out and fight! I'm going to kill you one day so it may as well be now! Fight!"

Harry sped along the ground as quietly as he could, circling around the other side of Voldemort. When he was there, he sent up red sparks with his wand and heard him shout "I've got you!"

But before Voldemort was there, Harry shot off in the opposite direction. "Avada Kadavra!" He shouted, pointing his wand at where the red sparks had come from, but Harry had left that very spot just a spil second before.

"No thump?" Voldemort shouted, "Where are you?" He said, getting frustrated.

Harry was sweating all over, scared so much he didn't really know what he was doing. He heard a crash and felt himself falling on the floor right next to Dumbledore. "HA!" He heard Voldemort shout and knew he was going to die in seconds. Three; he fumbled around in Dumbledore's cloak, hearing Voldemort's footsteps as he walked closer to his victim. Two; he grabbed his wand and muttered 'lumos' as he held it away from his as a distraction. One… Grabbing Dumbledore's arm he touched the portkey and shut his eyes, this was the end… "Avada Kadavra!"

* * *

**A/N** Oohh, little cliffy for you there! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	4. The Final Letter

**A/N** I find that if you play instrumental music in the background while listening to this is really helps. Sad music though, maybe like the end of Gladiator instrumental music. It really brings the point across, thats how I wrote it, with slow instrumental music on, and I find it easier to write that way. It enspires me!

The Final Letter

Harry felt a cooling breeze on his back as he crouched over Dumbledore. Slowly opening one eye, he looked around and saw the gates into Hogwarts staring him right in the face. He let out a loud sigh of relief as he realised that he was still alive, Voldemort's spell hadn't hit him. He laughed to himself as he thought of Voldemort's frustration. Now to wake up Dumbledore.

"Sir, you can get up now," He said to the old, cold man, "You don't have to play dead anymore, we're back!"

Harry's smile faded as he realised what was happening, this man wasn't actually playing for fun, he was dead… Dumbledore was dead…

But it couldn't be; Harry wouldn't believe it. He was the greatest wizard Harry had ever known, he wasn't dead!

"Professor!" He shouted, but Dumbledore didn't move. "Professor, get up!" Nothing. "Wake up!"

Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop the tears from coming and he couldn't leave Dumbledore to get help. "No!" He shouted to the nothingness of the air. He lent over his headmaster and cried, he didn't know how long he had been there when he heard a voice.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall shouted from inside the gates to the school grounds.

Harry lifted his tear strewn face and saw her running towards him.

"What happened? Albus sent a message…"

Her eyes fell upon the dead body that Harry held, and she instantly fell backwards. Harry jumped up to catch her and hold her steady.

"What… What happened?" She asked, holding back her tears.

"It was Voldemort," Harry rushed out, "I wasn't with him. I just was the flash and flew towards it. Then Voldemort was laughing. And he heard me. Then he was after me. Then I got me and Dumbledore out of there as fast as I could. Then…"

"Slow down Potter!" McGonagall said calmly. "You're saying 'You-know-who' did this? To Albus Dumbledore? The greatest wizard alive?"

Harry slowly nodded and let another tear fall down his face as he thought that he could have prevented it from happening. If only Dumbledore had sent up red sparks to signal him; He'd probably still be alive right now.

"Harry," McGonagall placed a shaky hand on his shoulder but didn't take her eyes off Dumbledore, "I need you to go back to the castle, fetch madam Pomfrey, tell her to come to the gates. Then," She gulped, "Send a letter to your parents to inform the Order."

"But," Harry started.

"Go Potter!" McGonagall shouted at him.

He nodded slowly at her, looked at Dumbledore for one last time, and sprinted back to the castle.

* * *

All over the castle grounds for the coming weeks there were glum faces, teary eyes and angered souls. Surprisingly, the news of Dumbledore's death did not spread that quickly. Harry had done as McGonagall had asked and sent a letter straight to his parents after calling Madam Pomfrey, informing them of the tragedy. He'd done it hurriedly in the boys' dormitories before sprinting back off to the owlry to send it with Hedwig. He stayed there for half the night, staring into the sky before Ron and Hermione finally came and found him.

Two weeks had now past and Dumbledore's funeral had been and gone; Harry had never seen so many people in all his life, and doubted he would ever again. The atmosphere in the castle was something he'd never seen or felt before either. He would often be wandering around the dark corridors at night, only to see other people out and about; even teachers, and they weren't telling students off. But there was no doubt about it, Harry was the worst of them all. Ron and Hermione would sometimes be talking to him about nothing related to Dumbledore, and he'd say he had to go somewhere, and often he would run off to the gates, and stare at the place where Dumbledore had once laid, dead. Ron and Hermione would come to get him, but he'd usually be just sitting, cross-legged, staring. Ginny didn't know if Harry was ever going to remember that they were together. Of course, she was upset as well, but his 'staring' was just getting silly to her now.

Harry was sitting in the common room one Friday night, staring into the fire as Ron and Hermione sat and worked, when a little second year came up to him, the same one as when he got his letter from Dumbledore at the start of the year.

"I'm sorry about Dumbledore," Harry heard him say. It wasn't the first time someone had told him that, "Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you this."

The second year handed Harry a small note and ran off back to his friends in the corner.

Harry sighed and was scared to open it; he didn't know what it was going to say.

"Open it mate," Ron urged.

Harry slowly unfolded the paper and saw a different type of handwriting, not so slanted, but straight and rigid.

-

_My Potter,_

_I'm sorry to have to bother you this late at night Mr Potter, but please would you come to my office immediately, there is something here I need you to see. My password is 'headteacher'._

_Professor McGonagall._

_-_

"It's from McGonagall," Harry said after sighing.

"What does she want?" Hermione asked.

"She wants me to go see her right now," Harry explained.

"Go on then!" Hermione ushered him.

Harry looked at her, he couldn't find the words he wanted to say anywhere within him. The letter wasn't the same as the ones he used to get; McGonagall was formal and put her password right there on the page, plain as day. Dumbledore used to make it funny in a sneaky way, and he was informal and friendly to Harry, rather than calling him by his last name. Would nothing ever be the same again? Hermione seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"It's ok Harry, she won't ask you to go anywhere," She said comfortingly, "And if she does, you can just say no."

Harry nodded and lifted himself out of his chair.

He waved them both goodbye and started towards the portrait door, but as he got closer it opened and he walked straight into Ginny.

"I was just coming to see you!" She said happily.

"Oh, I have to go Gin," He said apologetically.

"Oh," She replied sadly, "Well, where? I'll come with you!"

"You can't," Harry replied quickly.

"Why? I never see you anymore," She said sadly.

"I'm just busy, I'm sorry," He lifted her head to look her in the eyes, and then kissed her on her lips. "Love you," He smiled.

Ginny couldn't help but smile back as Harry walked off towards the portrait door.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office and walked in. He was surprised to see McGonagall sitting on Dumbledore's chair, he almost shouted at her. But then he remembered that his wasn't Dumbledore's office anymore, it was hers, and that wasn't his chair, it was hers.

He walked along the room and sat himself down on the chair opposite McGonagall, just as he used to do, not waiting for an invitation.

"Mr Potter, I'd appreciate it if you waited before sitting down," McGonagall shouted at him.

Harry mumbled a 'sorry' and looked everywhere around the office but at her, he couldn't bear to see her sitting in Dumbledore's chair. He soon saw what he had been dreading; Albus Dumbledore was sitting quite happily in a picture frame, smiling at Harry through the glass. "Hello," Dumbledore nodded at him. Harry looked away immediately and tried not to be sick. He didn't know why seeing him made him feel this way, but it did.

"Down to business Mr Potter, if you don't mind," McGonagall said.

Harry looked at her and she started talking.

"I've been sorting through Albus's things, and I found a note, addressed to you," She held out the worn, torn paper with his name on the front.

"I haven't read it, so if you could be quick please," She waved the note underneath his nose as to get his attention, but his mind wasn't in the room, it was solely in that note.

This was the last ever thing he would receive from Albus Dumbledore, he was terrified as to what it would say, he was even scared to take it. But soon he couldn't stand it any longer and snatched it out of McGonagall's hand.

-

_Dear Harry, _

_If you're reading this then I am probably not around any longer. Either that or you're rummaging through my personal things, as usual! _

_Hopefully I have told you all about the Horcruxes I found, Harry. And hopefully we found some more together since your seventh year started. I have no doubt that it was Voldemort who killed me Harry, either that or I have done it myself. I hope you did not try your best to save me if you were there at the time, and I thank you for being the best student I have ever had attend my school. You may not be the brightest Harry, but you are most certainly the bravest, and have the most courage. _

_I do not doubt that I will not be the only person to die in your life, Harry, so please don't fool yourself into thinking that I was a one-off. Voldemort has powers that you and I can only dream of; but you also have powers that Voldemort can only dream of; use them to the full, wisely and to your advantage._

_You will not be needing the Horcruxes once you have destroyed them Harry, throw them away, do what you will with them after you kill Voldemort's soul. If you need help destroying the Horcruxes, turn to Miss Granger, I have reason to believe she is one of the brightest in the school. If she is still baffled, take the problem to Professor McGonagall, I've always had faith in her. When Voldemort's snake is concerned, I believe all you must do to that horcrux is use the killing curse, and it shall die, as it is a living item. I trust you know what you have left to find, and the dangers you must face in finding them. But I trust you Harry, you are the one, you will save the world. Have the same faith in yourself as I do. You will not let me down, you won't let anyone down. Believe in yourself as you believed in me. I trust you Harry._

_Your's faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_-_

Harry scrunched the note in his hand as he cried. He cried for the entire world, so the world could feel his screaming. At that point he decided he would be a proper person again. Not one of those that wander the corridors at night, not one of those who stare into nothing. Not anymore. Dumbledore believed in him. He would do it for Dumbledore if not the whole world. He was going to find the Horcruxes for him.

"Potter," McGonagall made him jump. He had forgotten where he was through the crying. "May I see it?"

At first Harry pulled the note back towards him, but then decided it was for the best. She was, after all, his new head teacher. He bent double again after giving her the letter, and cried a little more.

When he heard McGonagall sigh he looked up. He was sitting, a lot more relaxed than she had done when he entered the room, and she was looking at him with soft eyes.

"Harry," She said, "Albus and yourself seemed to have a relationship which I could never replace, and I'll never try to. I wasn't even aware that you two went off to find Horcruxes, I didn't even know there were any," She paused for a moment as if she was finding it hard to speak, "There is a part of Dumbledore in you somewhere, you were very close. I… I just want you to know that if ever you need to exit the school tell me and I'll let you out. I'm behind you, and, if you ever need me, I'm here, as Dumbledore was."

Harry then realised that he wasn't actually the only person upset about Dumbledore's death. McGonagall tried her hardest to smile at him, but nothing came out. She handed the note back to him and he stood up, also trying to smile. But more tears fell out of his eyes and he decided it was best to leave, as he saw her eyes do the same.

He walked back slowly to the common room, crying the whole way, the note clutched in his hand. As he finally stepped through the portrait hole, he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting to greet him.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to hug him as he saw how red with tears his face was.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Don't worry, Harry, we're with you the whole way," Hermione comforted.

"Yeah, we all are," Ginny added.

Harry said nothing but went to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. He gave a loud sigh and handed Ron the letter from Dumbledore. Hermione bent over to read it, as did Ginny, but he held her back.

"Why can't I read it?" She moaned.

"Because," Harry started, "They're in this with me."

"So am I!" Ginny argued back.

"No, you're really not," Harry answered back, adding, "You couldn't handle it and I'm not putting you in danger."

"I wouldn't be in danger, I'd be with you!"

"You'd be with Voldemort!" Harry shouted at her.

"I want to read it!" Ginny tried to change the subject.

She got up and walked towards Ron and Hermione, where Hermione was crying. Harry jumped up and pushed her back down.

"That letter is my private business!" He yelled at her, "Mine, not yours! If I don't want you to read it you don't ok?"

Ginny screwed up her face and started to cry. She ran off quickly up the stairs as Harry sat back down.

"Bit harsh Harry," Hermione said after wiping away the tears.

"No, it's not. I explained to her that I didn't want her getting hurt, but she wouldn't listen," He replied stonily.

The three sat there long into the night talking about Dumbledore's final letter to Harry, how they were going to find the horcruxes that were left, and do exams all in the same year. Each agreed that they would be together, no matter what. They started the adventure together in their first year, and they would finish it, together, side by side, the three of them, best friends until the day they died.

* * *

**A/N** Aww poor Harry's going through a bit of a ruff spot isn't he. But he's got friends to help him through! Bit of a cliché but who cares? It's what makes good stories! You know what else makes good stories? Good reviews! Please? 


	5. Good Days to Bad Days

**A/N** I might make a bit of a mistake in the beginning of this chapter please tell me if I do. Otherwise, enjoy!

Good Days to Bad Days

Hermione waved her wand one more time, three tries after she had said "one more try". Harry was getting very frustrated, he wanted the curse broken and he wanted it broken now. It was ridiculous! How hard was it to kill a soul in an inanimate object?

The three of them had been sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for about three hours trying to figure out how to get the soul out of Hufflepuff's cup. Three hours of trying, three hours of failing.

"One more time," Hermione said after failing again.

She waved her arm in all the right positions, said the words, and the cup lit up, lifted off the floor. More than it had done all the other times.

"It's working!" Ron said with happiness. "You're doing it!"

A smile spread across Harry's face and Hermione's. the cup shook in the air, there was a quiet scream and a flash of light, but then the cup fell to the floor for the millionth time.

"Argh!" Harry jumped up and kicked the foot of the sink while punching the mirror.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him, "That won't do any good, we'll just try again," She finished calmly.

"Again?! We've been doing it for _three_ hours!" He shouted, putting particular emphasis on the word three.

"Harry's right Hermione," Ron cut in, "Maybe we should leave it and try again tomorrow?"

Hermione looked sadly from Ron to Harry and back again. Their faces were set as stone, so she slowly nodded her head and picked up the cup.

"I was nearly there…" She said quietly to Ron.

"I know, but, maybe your arm was tired?" Ron tried.

"I'd be able to do it if we stayed a little longer," She whispered to him.

"I know, but…" He looked pointedly at Harry, who was intently reading the letter from Dumbledore again, "Best leave it for today?"

Hermione nodded and started to walk over to Harry. It had been roughly one month since Harry had received the letter from Dumbledore, and every night Ron caught him reading it somewhere or another, mostly when he was aggravated about something. The letter seemed to calm Harry down. Maybe it was the encouraging words in it from Dumbledore; but they had been trying to break the curse on this cup for two weeks and nothing had happened until tonight.

"Come on Harry, let's go and get some sleep, yeah?" Hermione asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, red eyed and tired. "One more time?"

"Harry," Ron started, but Hermione cut him off with a warning look.

She went back to her previous position, placing the cup where it had been before, and taking a deep breath, she started muttering the spell again. Her eyes were tightly shut, like she was concentrating only on that one thing. Again, the cup lifted into the air and lit up. This time, it started spinning round; slow at first, but getting fast and faster. Suddenly it stopped and the light went away. Hermione opened her eyes slowly at the sound of Harry and Ron's sighs and looked at the cup. It was still floating, but not moving and lightless. Hermione held her arm in place and looked at Harry, who was looking at the floor and clearly close to tears. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes again, with all the determination she could muster, she said the spell aloud. Suddenly the cup lit up so the room glowed around them. It started to spin again, around and around. There was a loud bang and flash of even brighter light. All three of them looked away and felt pieces of glass hit them sharply and there was a scream louder than thunder. Then the light disappeared as quickly as it came and there was a smash on the floor where the cup fell in pieces.

"What was that?" Ron asked after turning back round.

"It was the cup…" Hermione started, "Is it…"

"You did it…" Harry said in awe. "It's gone… Hermione! You did it!" Harry leaped with joy and ran over to hug her as tightly as he could. And as he was hugging her he saw it. The snakelike face in the air, falling into pieces as well as the cup on the floor. "You did it!"

The two of them jumped around with joy and then Hermione ran over to Ron and kissed him. Harry stopped laughing as soon as he saw what Hermione was doing and looked on with a confused expression.

When Hermione finally stopped, Ron looked from her to Harry and back. "What was that for?" He asked shakily.

"Well," Hermione stuttered, "I thought that, you, were left out…"

Ron looked at Harry for help, and Harry motioned for him to hug her. Ron did so and Hermione hugged him straight back.

"What's going on in here?!" A voice shouted from the door, "Ron?"

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione hugging and then looked to Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, walking over to her.

"Well," Ginny replied, not taking her eyes off her brother, "I heard a scream from down the corridor… What were you doing?"

"Nothing, it was just Ron," Harry laughed.

"It sounded like a girl though," Ginny questioned.

"Yes well," Harry replied, "He saw a spider."

Ron gave Harry a threatening look and shook his head, to which Harry just laughed. Ginny laughed as well and the four of them started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione hand in hand.

* * *

"_Potter."_

_Harry turned around, hearing the voice but not seeing the source of it._

"_Potter!"_

_He whipped around in the opposite direction, where was it coming from?_

"_Potter."_

"_Potter."_

"_Potter!"_

_The shouts came from all around him, all at once. Where was he? In a field, a misty field, what was he doing here?_

"_DUMBLEDORE!"_

"_NO!" Harry shouted as he saw the man fly across the field in a state of deadly shock. He then lay on the ground, dead._

"_Potter… I'm after you."_

"_No…" Harry whispered._

"_HARRY!" He shouted. "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"_NO!"_

Harry woke up with a start in his bed, shaking violently and still hearing Voldemort's voice in his head. But he was alive, it was ok, it wasn't real.

"Harry?"

Ron's voice made him jump half a mile out of his bed and his wand was raised.

"Oh," He said when he saw Ron, lowering his wand, "Sorry."

"It's ok," Ron replied, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Harry nodded his head vigorously and sat back down on his bed.

"Don't worry," Ron tried, "Just remember they're not real."

"But I dream about real things, just with a bit of difference," Harry said quietly.

Harry could tell that Ron didn't know what to say, so he just pretended like everything was ok and said he'd go back to sleep.

"You should write to your dad," Ron suggested while getting back into his bed.

"No, he'd tell mum, then she'd get worried and want to tell Dum…" He couldn't believe he'd done it. He swore to himself he wouldn't do anything like that.

"Then, why don't you tell Sirius?" Ron suggested, changing the subject slyly.

Harry smiled to his friend in the darkness, and although he could hardly see him, he saw Ron smile back. "Thanks," He said before rolling over to go back to sleep. The rest of the night was undisturbed, as Harry had dreams of a big black dog chasing butterflies in a wide, open, green field.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning there was an air of something good to come. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as the first Hogsmede trip of the year was later that morning. Harry could tell this was going to be a good day.

The post owls flew in early that morning, for a reason no one really knew. But as Hermione received her Daily Prophet, her face went stone cold and pale.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron and Harry asked together.

Her eyes filled with tears and they started to pour out before either of the boys could stop them. Then suddenly, a letter fell into Harry's lap. He looked up and saw his dad's owl flying away. He looked at Ron and then began to open it. Hermione saw the letter in Harry's hand and cried even more. Ron tried to snatch the paper off her but she wouldn't let him as she motioned to Harry.

He opened the scroll as fast as he could, not knowing what was going on, but knowing something was terribly wrong.

_Dear Harry_

_It's your mum here sweetie, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I hope you haven't read it in the Prophet already this morning but, it's Sirius._

Harry stopped reading instantly, not wanting to know what happened after those words, although he had a fairly good idea.

"Harry? Can I?" Ron took the letter gently from Harry's hand, noticing Harry's body go rigid like stone.

He read aloud when he started.

"Dear Harry," He started.

"Don't read it aloud," Harry said.

"No, go on Ron," Hermione choked.

"It's your mum here sweetie, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I hope you haven't read it in the Prophet already this morning but, it's Sirius. He's… dead…" Ron paused between the words, although there was no pause between them in the letter. "He, he was attacked last night by Death Eaters when on a mission for the Order… We got there as soon as we could, but our soon was not quick enough. You can come home any time if you want, to be with us. Your father is devastated, he couldn't write. We love you lots sweetie, take care. Mum…"

"Harry," Hermione's tears had cleared up and she leant over the table to put her hand on his.

Ron had also gone rigid, not knowing what to say.

"Which Death Eaters?" Harry asked slowly.

"I, I don't know Harry," Hermione said.

"You've got the paper!" Harry yelled as he pulled it from her lap.

He read in his head at first, but when he got down to the important part he read out loud; "…was accused of murdering, blah blah blah, it is believed that the Death Eaters by the surnames of Macnair, Lastrange and, and Goyle tortured Black to a slow and painful…" Harry trailed off, almost being sick.

It was only then that he noticed the majority of the people in the Great Hall watching him as he swerved uneasily on the bench. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was stopping and his lungs were ever-decreasing in size.

"Harry…" Ginny came up and spoke.

"Voldemort…" Harry said; everyone listening to him cringed at the name. "His people…" He spat out, "Killed… my… Godfather!"

Harry leapt up and threw his plate across the table. He turned around to everyone watching him. "Are you having fun? Watching my pain?!" He shouted. "You wait! It will happen to you!"

"Harry!" Ginny tried to pull him back.

"Murderers! The whole lot of them!" He shouted at the top of his voice, pushing Ginny down. Then he singled out Goyle, sitting on the Slytherin table, looking, for once, guilty. "Murderers," He whispered, not taking his eyes of Goyle. Then he ran out of the hall, ran out of the building and ran anywhere he could to get away from them all. Watching his every move.

If it had been anyone else's Godfather no one would have cared. Harry bet that the news article even mentioned him somewhere, but he wasn't bothered to find out.

"Harry!" Ron ran after him.

He turned around to see his best friend, only just noticing that he had tears on his cheeks and he was sweating. "Ron," He said, "What have they done?"

"Mate," Ron didn't stop walking as he got closer to Harry, he just put his arms around him and let him cry.

"Why?" Harry murmured, "Why are they so cruel?"

Ron pushed him away, ready to say something, but Harry got in there first; "You're crying!"

"So are you," Ron replied quickly.

Harry couldn't help but smile, even if it was the tiniest smile in the whole world, his friend always knew how to make him smile.

"Are you going to go home?" Ron asked about ten minutes later when they were sitting under a tree.

"No, there's no point," Harry replied sadly, "I don't want to see Sirius like that."

"Neither would I," Ron said sadly.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry was thinking about how his world was tumbling down around his ears, and he didn't know why. What on earth had he done to deserve it? He soon came to the conclusion that Voldemort had ordered Death Eaters to kill Sirius because Harry had gotten away from him that night in the field. He did it to make Harry angry, sad or any other emotion but happy. And it had worked. He wanted to kill him now more than ever. He had also decided that he wanted to kill him, not his dad. He could and would kill that wizard before anyone had a chance. There was so much burning anger in him now that if he wanted, he could kill anyone who annoyed him.

Ginny walked up to the two of them five minutes later very tentatively. Ron looked at them both and decided it would be best to leave. After he had stood up Ginny took his place where he had been sitting on the damp grass.

"I'm sorry I pushed you back down," Harry said quietly.

"I understand," Ginny replied, "And I'm sorry about the argument last night. I was just being nosy and self-centred again."

"That's ok, I should include you Gin, and I know that. I just want to protect you," He replied.

Ginny nodded in agreement and took hold of Harry's clammy hand. "I'll always be here for you, you know," She said softly.

"I know, I just hope I'll always be here for you," He said.

"Of course you will! It's not like you're fighting Voldemort in the end."

"Well, I am now," Harry told her.

"What?"

"I want to kill him Ginny. I will kill him. And if you don't want to be with a murderer then that's fine. But I'm going to kill him," He said.

"Well," Ginny said to argue with him, but she then thought that this was neither the time, nor the place to argue again. "Well I'll be here, whatever you decide." She said.

"I love you," Harry said, looking in her eyes.

She smiled weakly and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N** Oohh, isn't Harry's life filling with a bit too much murder? Wonder what will happen next? Then I'll put it up as fast as I can! 


	6. The Worst Christmas

**A/N** A bit of a plea to say, please review! I love this story so much but no one is reviewing it! PLEASE!

The Worst Christmas

Harry woke up on Christmas Eve in his bed in his dormitory. All the boys were there for the Christmas holidays, which was very odd for Harry and Ron. Most people's parents had said it would be safer to stay at Hogwarts, and they weren't wrong. Since Sirius's death, there had been many more Death Eater attacks on random people in the wizarding world, and the muggle world as well. So because of the many people staying for the holidays, the castle was much busier than usual as there were more people wanting to go in and out of the grounds to go and do Christmas shopping.

Harry slowly walked down the stairs into the busy common room to see Ron and Hermione sitting on their sofa, already dressed and snuggling up to each other. Harry had not yet gotten used to them being together. After six year of them acting like they hated each other, this was a big change.

"Morning," Harry yawned at them as he sat on his chair. "Where's Ginny?"

"She told us to tell you she's doing essays and stuff, but I know you won't believe that so… She's out getting you a Christmas present," Ron answered.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at him.

"How long has she been gone?" Harry asked. The longer she had been out, the better the present was in his opinion!

"About an hour," Ron replied.

"Oh! That's good!" Harry said excitedly.

At that moment, Ginny came climbing through the portrait hole with one of her friends. She saw Harry and whispered something to her friend while handing her a bag, which seemed to be quite heavy, and the girl nearly dropped it. As Ginny came towards them, the other girl scurried off upstairs with what Harry assumed was his Christmas present.

"How long have you been up?" Ginny asked as she sat on Harry's lap, "I've been in the library doing essays," She said proudly.

"With huge white bags and your outdoor clothes on?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ginny sighed and ruffled his hair, "Fine," She said, "Maybe I wasn't. But I'm not telling you what it is!" She added as Harry opened his mouth to ask.

"Well that's not…"

"Potter!"

Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall running towards him.

Ginny moved aside and Harry stood up, a worried look on his face. Again, everyone looked at him as soon as his name was said loudly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Come with me," She said, "Now. Quickly!"

Harry turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he was dragged away with McGonagall. All three of them stood up and followed, all terrified as to what might have happened.

"Not you, Miss Weasley, you two can come," She said, motioning to Ron and Hermione.

"Why not me?" Ginny asked moodily.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted at her aggressively as they left the common room. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want Ginny caught up in it.

When they finally reached McGonagall's office she strode in quickly and the three of them ran to keep up with her.

"It's your parents Harry," She said.

If Ron wasn't stood behind him Harry would have fallen over and broken his neck. "What's happened?" He asked frantically.

"They're in trouble," She answered, wandering around looking for something.

"I guessed!" Harry shouted at her.

"Professor, what exactly has happened?" Hermione asked calmly.

"They're fighting _him, _and death eaters," She explained quickly. "Lupin is there, and Moody, Tonks."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry asked, feeling that his parents fought Death Eaters almost every day, what was new?

"Harry!" McGonagall shouted, stopping and staring him in the face, "They are fighting You-know-who today! He wants to kill them, he WILL kill them!" She started looking around again as Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who were both looking terrified.

"Why is my dad not fighting?" Ron asked. "Fred, George, anyone?"

"They're all off somewhere else, fighting different death eaters. Ah!" She shouted, making the three jump.

She pulled out four broomsticks and handed one to each person then walked towards the window.

"Miss Granger, do as we do ok?" McGonagall said.

Hermione shook at the sight of a broomstick in her hand, but nodded all the same.

"Follow me!" McGonagall shouted as she jumped out the window.

The three followed her and within minutes (waiting for Hermione to get used to it) they were flying at full pelt through the freezing air.

* * *

"Right," McGonagall said when they finally landed half an hour later in front of an old, black building, "When we go in, you may not like what you see, but deal with it. Anyone wearing a mask, stun them. And Harry," She turned to him, "How many more Horcruxes have you to find?"

"None, I just need to kill the snake," Harry replied.

"If you see it anywhere, kill it then tell your father, ok?"

Harry nodded and they stepped inside the building to be greeted with the sounds of shouts and an occasional scream. Harry felt Hermione grab on to his arm. It then occurred to him that neither Ron nor Hermione had ever seen Voldemort; they were both in for a very large shock.

"I'm scared Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Stick with me, both of you," Harry said to them.

"We won't ever leave you mate," Ron replied.

Then they reached the door to the room all the noise was coming from. McGonagall opened it and Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted at her.

"Ah, my old friend," Voldemort looked across and said with a smile on his face. "Shall I say it now, James?"

Harry looked where Voldemort was looking, and his father was jerking and screaming on the floor.

"Stop!" Harry screamed, running at him, "Stop it!"

Voldemort did as asked and laughed at him. "You're so very brave Harry. Pity really; all the bravery is going to waste."

"Where's my mum?" Harry demanded.

"She'll be over there, the one on the floor, dead," He replied with a wide smile.

"No…" Harry ran over to her, through all the curses that were flying around. "Mum, no…" The floor vanished from beneath his feet and he fell to her side, dropping his wand.

"Poor Harry," Voldemort laughed, "Your mother is dead and your father… Avada…"

Harry ran up to him and pushed him aside, which he wished he hadn't done the second after. Voldemort was on the floor, glaring at Harry like he had just killed his right hand man.

"How dare you?" He said, lifting his wand. "You first then, Avada Kadavra!"

Harry jumped aside and fell on the floor as Hermione screamed from the other side of the room after stunning Bellatrix Lastrange.

"I'm going to kill you Harry!" Voldemort shouted, getting off the floor.

"Not if I kill you first!" Harry shouted back.

Almost all the Death Eaters had now been stunned, McGonagall and Tonks were crying over Lily, Lupin was trying to comfort them. Moody was protecting Ron and Hermione from Macnair, which left Harry and Voldemort, facing each other in the middle of it all, with his dad lying on the floor, clearly trying to tell Harry to run away.

"You should have gone home after I killed Black, Harry, now you'll never be able to see your parents and tell them you 'love' them," Voldemort smiled.

"You? _You_ killed my Sirius?" Harry was gob smacked, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, but before I did give him a lot of pain," Voldemort smiled at the memory, "A bit like this…"

He lifted his right hand with no effort at all and pointed it towards Harry. A searing pain went through his entire body, his head felt like it was going to explode he fell to the ground screaming.

"Harry!" Hermione, Ron and James shouted together.

James was slowly getting to his feet, his wand raised behind Voldemort's back.

"Argh!" Harry continued screaming, begging for the pain to stop as he clutched his scar.

Then all of a sudden the pain stopped. He looked dup to see Voldemort whip round and say "I'm glad you could see this Harry," without looking at him. Harry looked from him to his dad and back again. No…

"Dad move!" He shouted.

"I love you Harry," James replied breathlessly and Voldemort said them, those two words that could end a life in a millisecond.

He watched as his father flew across the room, only to hit the wall and fall to the floor. He looked at his lifeless body on the carpet, not moving, not breathing, next to his mothers. Voldemort laughed as Harry heard pop's all around him. Then an arm grabbed onto his and they were back next to the Hogwarts gates, but he could still see his parents lying dead on the snow. Someone had brought them back as well.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, crying.

"Mate, I…" Ron trailed off in slow tears.

Everyone stood staring at Harry, not knowing what to do. It was snowing and the sky was dark grey. His tears wouldn't come, why wouldn't they come? He had cried about everyone else, so why not about his own parents?

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He turned and saw Lupin crying.

"I'll go and get someone from Hogsmede," The gruff voice of Moody said. There was a 'pop' and he was gone.

"We need to go inside now Harry," McGonagall said quietly.

"I'm not leaving," He replied simply.

"We won't leave them alone, Lupin will stay with them," Tonks spoke for the first time.

"If you don't care so much then I'll stay and you lot can go in!" Harry shouted suddenly.

"Don't get aggressive with us Mr Potter!" McGonagall shouted back.

"Leave him alone!" Ron burst out, surprising all of them, "His parents are dead! Leave him alone with them for one minute!"

He started to walk away, closely followed by Hermione and Tonks. Lupin looked from Ron to McGonagall and back, then followed in closer pursuit.

"But…" McGonagall said. But then she looked at the two dead people on the snow and walked away with the others, leaving Harry alone with his parents.

He looked at the two of them, still no tears in his eyes.

"You must be freezing," He said, looking at his mum who lay sprawled on the snow, looking like all her joints were broken. He walked slowly up to her and moved her body so that it was straight and looked comfortable. He then saw his dad, in the same, uncomfortable position. He did the same to him, so that he was lying next to Lily. Shivering, Harry removed his robe and laid it on top of them.

"I won't let you down," Harry whispered as he heard people running up the road. "I love you, both of you. Forever."

* * *

Harry entered the common room after being in McGonagall's office for about two hours. It was dark in there, just like the rest of the castle, the rest of the world. It was four o'clock and Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat waiting for him on the sofa's.

As soon as he came through the portrait door, Ginny ran over to him as quickly as she could. "Harry!" She said, hugging him tightly.

Harry shrugged her off and went to sat down, leaving her by the door awfully confused.

He sat down and neither Ron nor Hermione said anything to him. All three of them just sat and started into the fire. Ginny edged towards them all, slowly sitting down next to Harry on the floor.

"How are you Harry?" She asked.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted at her.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

Harry didn't move his head to look at her, he just said, "How do you think I am Ginny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry…" She said quietly to the floor.

"What happened in Professor McGonagall's office?" Hermione asked.

"Not much," Harry answered, looking at her, "They wanted to know what happened from a son's point of view."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione said at the same time.

Harry nodded, "I know, I didn't tell them until about half an hour ago."

"Oh Harry," Hermione stood up and walked over to him, then rubbed his arm in comfort.

Ginny looked on in confusion.

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll stay here, but I'm not doing lessons," Harry said after giving it a lot of thought, "I'm going to try and figure out everything that's happened. I'm going to find the snake and kill it, and then I'm going to kill Voldemort."

"What about exams?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm not doing them," He answered simply.

"But you have to," She said back, "Or you'll never get a career after school!"

"Ginny!" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison.

"What? Why do you keep shouting at me?" She shouted back.

"Because you don't know anything!" Harry yelled at her, standing up suddenly. "I will probably die Ginny! Hasn't that occurred to you?"

"You won't die," She said timidly.

"He's killed Sirius, Dumbledore, and my parents for Merlin sake! He will kill me! Maybe not using the killing curse but he'll torture me to insanity before I say it to him. Then he'll die and I'll be a loony for the rest of my days!"

"Is that how you've planned your future then? You just want to be insane?" Ginny shouted.

"No I want to kill him!" Harry shouted loudly, screaming at the top of his voice. Everyone was staring but he had other things to worry about. "I'm going to kill him," He said, a lot more quietly than the first time.

He gulped down tears as Ginny cried in front of him. Then something hit him very hard in his chest as he realised he had to end this farce of a relationship he had going.

"I can't be with you anymore," He said suddenly.

"What? Harry," Hermione stood up and looked at him, but Ron pulled her back down.

Ginny looked at him in a state of shock.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It's too dangerous you being with me; you want to come everywhere and do everything we do, and I'm not going to let you," He explained quickly.

Ginny shook her head and tears came flooding from nowhere as she ran off up the stairs to her dormitories.

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked after she'd gone.

"Because I'm going to kill him. Nothing else but that, and she can do better than me," He answered, sitting back down.

"But what if she can't? What if it's only you?" She asked sadly.

"What if?" Harry repeated, "Only one thing is certain Hermione. I'm going to kill him, as soon as possible. I'll kill him."

* * *

**A/N** Oh my! My chapters are getting so long I'm sorry! I'll try and cut them down! But I hoped you liked this one. Harry's going a bit mental isn't he? Don't worry, there's worse to come. Hehe… 


	7. Touches of Insanity

Touches of Insanity

Harry sat in the dark library. The restricted section had been difficult to get in to, but he had done it. Smashed the door open then repaired it with a spell. His scar was hurting particularly badly tonight, and all he wanted to do was beat someone up; Voldemort's emotions must have been very bad indeed. But then again, it had been three months since Christmas, and Harry had not yet found Voldemort's snake to kill it. He researched as much as he could to find out where snakes stayed during the winter, thinking it may have been normal. But Hermione had soon reminded him that this was the snake of the now most powerful wizard in the world, it wouldn't be normal. So Harry had gone to extremes and started to read up on anything he could find about 'the Dark Lord' the time before the prophecy. There was nothing in the normal library, so tonight he had decided to sneak into the restricted section.

It was difficult to see anything the books had written in them, because it was about one in the morning and all Harry had to guide him was a wand that was lit up. He was getting very frustrated, as he had been there for two hours already and had so far found nothing about Voldemort. But he wasn't at all sleepy; he just wanted to find something that would help him kill him.

Suddenly Harry heard a crash from the other side of the door that stood ajar into the restricted section. Then he heard a voice he knew all too well curse at whatever had smashed and he felt a breeze as the door flew open.

"Harry, you in here?" Ginny whispered.

"What if I am?" He whispered back.

"Ron was worried about you," She said quietly, walking over towards the tip of light she could see from Harry's wand. "You didn't even take your invisibility cloak, he gave it to me," She said, throwing it to him.

"Thanks," Harry said, not really paying attention.

"Well, I'll just, go…" Ginny started to walk away slowly.

Since their break-up they had been talking, but it was so different. And with Harry being so pre-occupied doing research he was quite mean to her, but she tried as hard as she could to befriend him, it just wasn't working.

Harry looked up at her; all he could see was a silhouette of her perfect body. But he felt sorry for her, he was being horrible again.

"Wait," He said before she reached the door, "You, you don't HAVE to go."

"Really?" Ginny asked, and she was at his side in a flash.

"Yeah, you can help me if you want," He offered.

"Oh," Ginny sighed, but it was better than nothing, "What are you doing?"

"Research of Voldemort before I was around," He said and Ginny shuddered at the name.

"Mum says he was worse than he is now," Ginny bit her tongue straight after she said it.

Harry took a deep intake of breath and breathed it out again slowly. He couldn't bear to hear any words to do with parents since his had died. Every time he did he either went silent or threw something, but he never cried.

"I, I guess your mum knows a lot about it, with your dad being in the original Order and everything…" Harry said.

Ginny was shocked as she heard him say the words that he hadn't uttered for three months. "Yes," She answered, "But, not as much as others…"

Harry turned to her and said, "You should see them soon."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You shouldn't go too long without seeing them, I made that mistake," Harry said, "The reason I want to kill him so much is because he was right, I should have gone home to them after Sirius died."

A silent tear fell down his cheek. He was surprised to realise that this was the first time he had cried about his parents' deaths. He had given so many interviews, answered so many questions, gone to their funeral, but there was not one single tear. Until now. And with the person he least expected it to be with.

He sniffed loudly and Ginny instantly put a hand on his face to wipe it away. She did so and as she pulled her hand away again Harry grabbed it.

"I'm not a murderer," He said, "I have to do it. He killed my parents. I'm not crazy."

"I know, Harry," Ginny replied quickly, "No one thinks that of you!"

"But they do, they whisper in corners about why I never go to lessons, spend all my time in here, never play Quidditch anymore," He cried a little harder now.

"Harry, no one thinks you're crazy," Ginny tried.

"But I miss them so much. I have no one to talk to now. I wrote to my parents all the time, and Sirius. Sometimes I find myself up in the owlry, ready to send a letter to one of them, but I don't even remember writing it. They're letters about silly things, and you," He spluttered out quickly.

"Me?" She asked in a state of shock.

"I used to write to Sirius for advice, 'cause I can't ask Ron because he's your brother. And I wrote to my dad about Quidditch skills. And my mum…" Harry paused for a moment, trying to control his fits of tears, "She always used to write to me, worrying about me, asking me how you were…" His eyes shined with tears as he looked at Ginny. "I miss them so much Gin, I want them back…"

He then fell into uncontrollable wails of tears, more than Ginny had seen in her life, more than she had cried ever in her life.

"Oh Harry, you'll see them again," She said, "Just not yet, it's not your time. You're not going to die."

Ginny put her hand on his neck and kissed his cheek. She moved away quickly, but to her surprise Harry moved forward and kissed her hard on the lips.

He wanted her with all his heart, right this moment, on the floor of the library room. He kissed her passionately and stroked her back. All the pain, it was going to go away, maybe just for a while, but it would. She made him so happy, he couldn't resist. He pulled Ginny ever closer until she finally pulled back.

"Don't," She said breathlessly.

"What?" Harry asked, equally as breathless.

"Don't do this, you don't want it," Ginny replied.

"I do, more than anything," He tried.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm not going to let you use me. You said you wanted me safe, so I'm going back to the common room, where you should be."

Ginny stood up and walked towards the door, leaving Harry disturbed and confused. He heard the door close and slammed the book shut that he had been reading. Picking up his cloak, he put it round himself and walked out behind her.

She had gone a fair way, obviously running or using a secret passageway, which was what Harry was just about to do.

He got back to the common room before her and was greeted by Ron and Hermione, who were both half asleep on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Hermione said angrily as she realised he was there.

"Ginny found you then?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded to Ron's question but didn't answer Hermione's.

"You're all red, what's happened?" Ron asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter…"

At that moment Ginny came in red faced as well, looked at them all and ran off upstairs to bed. Ron instantly rounded on Harry.

"What have you done to her?" He said, his voice raised.

"Nothing, I swear," Harry began quickly, "We were just in the library."

Ron looked him up and down and saw the sweat on his t-shirt. Hermione gave him a warning look that obviously meant 'don't start now'.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said quickly. And he ran off up the stairs and off in the opposite direction to Ginny.

* * *

_Harry was stood in a forest somewhere in the west side of England. How he knew this he didn't know, but he knew it. The trees were the sizes of castles and they waved widely in the raging wind. However, the forest was so thick with trees that down on the ground, there was no wind at all, not the slightest sound to indicate that anything was even alive._

_Harry walked slowly through the needles and thorns on bushes, the only source of light coming from the tip of his wand. He stopped suddenly, hearing a strange rustling in the bushes he had just come through._

_Then there was a voice, one he had only heard once before, in his fourth year. It was slurred and wispy. When the voice stopped Harry jumped for joy felt on top of the world. Molly Weasley had been brought into the forest. He was going to torture her until he came to save the day, then he would kill both of them. _

"_No…"_

_Harry whipped round and yelled louder than ever, he knew…_

_-_

"No! No!" Harry shouted and jumped out of his bed. "Ron wake up!" He shouted to the whole dormitory. Every boy woke up at the sound of his voice and shouted at him for waking them.

"What's up?" Ron murmured as he slouched out of his bed.

"Your mum! He's got your mum!" Harry yelled, pulling normal clothes on.

"What?" Ron said abruptly, Harry now having his full attention.

"Go to McGonagall and tell her I've gone," He said quickly, running out of the dormitory and down the stairs, Ron close behind. "Tell her I'm going to the west of England."

"What? How do you know it's there?" Ron asked, perplexed.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to him. "I was Voldemort, Ron. I was _in_ his body. He was thinking things. I heard his snake talk to him, saying he had your mum in the forest. He's taken her there as bait for me, he thought he's going to kill me. But then he heard me say no, he knows I'm coming for certain now."

Harry turned to run out again, but Ron grabbed his arm, "Is that all he's doing to her? Just holding her for bait?" He asked.

Harry looked at him, the terrible truth, or a nice lie? "Tell McGonagall to notify St Mungo's," He said sadly.

Instantly Ron ran into action. He sped past Harry like a flash and left the common room without another word. Harry looked around the room for a broom, hoping he'd find one somewhere. Then in the corner of his eye he saw one, propped up in the corner of the room. He ran to grab it and as he did so, he opened the window.

He jumped out and flew at full speed to the gates of the castle. Ron had already gotten to McGonagall, because they had been opened for him. He landed outside them and concentrated on where he needed to be, nothing else in his mind but his destination. As Harry clicked his fingers he felt the same sensation of being squeezed through a tube, and then being able to breathe again as quickly as his breath stopped.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He couldn't see a thing, just blackness.

"Lumos," He whispered, and his wand lit up.

Suddenly he saw trees as thick as oak and bushes with sharp needles pointing off them. So he knew he was definitely in the right place, but how on earth was he going to find Mrs Weasley and Voldemort?

He started to walk in any way he could get an almost clear path. But all the way he was cutting himself, and he felt the blood trickling down his legs and arms.

He'd been walking for no longer than five minutes when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him, the same as what he heard in his dream. He turned quickly and held his wand high, only realising seconds later that he actually needed to point it at the ground. Voldemort's snake was slithering up to him on the slippery ground, hissing and spitting at him. Harry smirked to himself and pointed his wand directly at the snake just before hearing it speak to its master… "_He's here, with me_" was all it said.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as Voldemort apparated right next to Harry, but as the 'pop' noise came, Harry called out louder than he ever had before "AVADA KADAVRA!"

"Avada…" Voldemort started but fell backwards quickly.

Harry had been almost blown off his feet with the destroying of the horcrux; there was a bang that he thought was going to burst his ear drums which followed a small fizzle. A flash of light almost blinded him and there was a gust of wind. All of this only took milliseconds to happen.

He was in a state of shock as he turned to see Voldemort gasping for breath on the floor. Harry smiled as he realised what had happened; Voldemort's last piece of distributed soul had been destroyed, there was only one seventh of his entire soul left, which meant he was weak, very weak. Not to mention surprised; he had never known Harry was searching for horcruxes.

He could do it now… kill Voldemort forever. Harry considered this as a very likely possibility. Do it now, his head kept saying to him. But another part of him wanted to do it where people would see it. Everyone had seen Voldemort kill his father, and mother, so why should Harry spare him the embarrassment? Harry held up his wand ready to strike, but the voice in his head kept telling him not to, and then another voice pleaded him to help her.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley called, "Oh Harry! Help!"

Harry's eyes were focused on the wheezing man before him. And if anyone was there to see him, they would have seen his eyes flash red, a blood red that meant he wanted to kill, and only kill. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists. The red in his eyes came back and stayed this time, he was going to kill Voldemort now.

"Harry! Help! Where are you?"

Harry blinked his eyes and fell back into the real world where he was. 'Save her, don't do it yet' his head told him.

"HARRY!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

He sighed deeply as Voldemort slowly rose of the floor, his expression livid. Just as he raised his wand, however, Harry disapparated and popped into view next to a calling Mrs Weasley. He grabbed her arm before she even realised it was him and disapparated back to the Hogwarts gates.

* * *

**A/N** Oohh!! Harry's angry!!! Last Horcrux is gone how exciting!! I'll try and update quickly! 


	8. Mindset

Mindset 

He clung on to her arm, tighter than he'd ever held onto anything before. Anger was seeping through him and he just wanted to hurt something.

Harry looked around and saw the gates of Hogwarts still open for him. The wind was lashing out and the trees were breaking apart at the branches.

"Harry!"

Mrs Weasley's voice made him jump; he had quite forgotten she was there. Before he knew it her arms were around him in a giant hug.

"You saved me Harry!" She cried, looking him in the eyes, "Thank you so much!"

Harry didn't look at her or say a word. He was too angry to speak. He wanted to kill Voldemort, but he couldn't help thinking that wasn't why he was angry. His eyes narrowed once more and Mrs Weasley jumped back in fright.

"Harry?" She asked. She wasn't sure what had happened, but something very strange.

He finally looked at her and whispered, "Did he get you?"

"What?" She asked, in a state of shock.

"Did he torture you?" He asked louder.

"No, I was just scared, Harry dear…" Mrs Weasley replied.

"Right, hospital wing then…" He murmured as he stood up slowly, gasping at the pain he was now in.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"What?" Harry shouted back.

Slowly she lifted her finger and pointed at the bulk of Harry's body. He looked down and saw his clothes soaking with blood. His arms, legs and stomach were torn and bleeding from the thorns he had walked through. He wobbled slightly on the spot but held out his hand to help Mrs Weasley to her feet. Slowly they started walking across the Hogwarts grounds, fighting against the wind. Harry had to keep steadying himself when he almost fell over; his body was far too weak to keep up the fight all the way to the castle.

"Harry!"

Mrs Weasley bent over as she tried to pull Harry back up, but it was no good. He lay there on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Harry, Harry?"

Slowly Harry opened his eyes to see blinding sunlight in the room and quickly he shut them again.

"Come on, mate, open your eyes."

Ron's voice forced him to open them wider, and slowly his best friend came into clear view.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried from the other side of his bed, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

She went to hug him but decided against it when she saw the cuts all over his torso.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"It's three o'clock Harry," Hermione answered.

"It all happened last night," Ron added, "You haven't been out of it that long."

Harry nodded and looked around the room. He was in the hospital wing, and he saw Mrs Weasley sitting on a bed the other side of the room from them, staring at him.

"Is, is your mum ok?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other nervously, and Harry could tell that and awkward statement was coming his way.

"She's fine mate, but, err, she said something about you, she's a bit frightened," Ron replied carefully choosing his words.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, she said that, last night, when you got back here, something happened to you," Hermione said awkwardly.

At Harry's confused expression she continued; "She said something happened to your eyes… Like they, they turned into Vol… Voldemort's eyes," She forced herself to say.

"What?" Harry said, fighting the urge to laugh.

"She said they turned snakelike and red," Ron said simply.

"Well she must have just been scared," Harry said, "She did see him last night after all."

Ron and Hermione exchanged another nervous glance before Ron went on.

"She said that when you first apparated back here that you wouldn't let go of her and you were gripping her so tight you were hurting her arm."

Harry looked at them both angrily. "Look, what are you accusing me of here?" He asked, his voice raised.

"Nothing!" Hermione replied quickly, "It's just that, he has, you know… Powers."

"So do I!" Harry shouted back, "Are you saying he's inside of me or something?"

Hermione looked at Ron and lowered her head to look at the ground.

"I think you should go," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Ron replied in shock.

"Well, I save your mum's life and in return, you accuse me of having the most terrible wizard in the world inside of me!" Harry shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione tried.

"GET OUT!" He shouted loudly at them. Hermione instantly turned and grabbed Ron's hand to lead him out.

When they were gone, Harry turned to look at Mrs Weasley, who still stared at him, looking terrified. She looked away after a few seconds and lay down on her bed, facing the opposite direction.

* * *

Harry woke up two days later, still in the hospital wing (Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him leave until the wounds were totally gone). Mrs Weasley had gone back home the day after he had had the fight with Ron and Hermione, and he was feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to make her scared of him. He had been thinking about his anger and realised that if was probably because Voldemort was angry. It was true, Voldemort could pass his emotions onto Harry, even though he didn't mean to.

Ron and Hermione had not been back to see him since their fight, and Harry was upset about that. All he needed right now were his friends, but for two whole days he hadn't seen anyone apart from Madame Pomfrey. Which is why he was very surprised that morning to see Ginny sitting next to his bed.

"Hi Harry," She said quietly.

"Hi," He replied, not really knowing what to say.

"How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Ok I guess," He replied, looking down at his naked torso. Madame Pomfrey said it would heal quicker if nothing was on it, not even bandages. "You?" He asked.

"I'm ok," She replied, "Listen Harry, thank you for helping mum, I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her."

"Well I wasn't going to leave her to die was I?" He said rhetorically.

"No, I knew you'd help us," Ginny smiled.

"What happened when I left that night then, did anyone wake you up or what?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ron went and got McGonagall and she came to wake me and Hermione up," Ginny explained, "Then us three couldn't do much but wait in her office when she went off to tell the Order. She was back in a flash though, and all four of us were just waiting."

"How long was I gone?" Harry asked.

"About an hour," She replied, "And then mum ran in and told us you were unconscious on the ground outside. I tell you, I've never seen Ron so angry in my life! He was going berserk at mum for leaving you on your own and outside in such horrible weather."

"Well, I'm ok anyway," He said, smiling at the thought of Ron being so angry.

There was an awkward pause as Harry tried to think of something to say, but Ginny got in first.

"Harry," She said timidly, "Everyone is talking, and, they all think you killed Voldemort that night. Because nothing has happened with Death Eaters or Voldemort since before you went to the forest that night…"

Harry looked away quickly, afraid that he was going to get angry again, but nothing happened, so he looked back at her and replied, "No, he's not dead."

"Oh," Ginny looked sadly at her feet and sighed.

"But he will be Ginny," Harry smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"As soon as I get out of here," He explained, looking pointedly at the room he was in, "I'm going to kill him."

"Harry, he can't die can he," She said patronizingly.

He looked grumpily at her, "You haven't asked me what happened in the forest that night though, have you?" He said, raising and eyebrow at her.

At Ginny's confused look, he went on, "I killed it, Ginny. I killed the snake, the last Horcrux! Otherwise Voldemort would have me dead right now, I would never have saved your mum or anything, I'd be dead in that forest and no one would know where I was."

He said it proudly, his chest puffing out.

"I don't understand," Ginny said.

"Look, Voldemort was about to kill me, but I killed the snake, the last Horcrux and it knocked him of his feet. He only has one seventh of a soul left now, doesn't he, so he's weak. That's why there's been no Death Eater activity in the past two days. I expect he's been trying to gain a little more energy. And the reason I scared your mum so much was because he was so angry at me for destroying all the Horcruxes; he didn't even know we were doing it!"

Harry had spoken so fast and proudly that half the words he had said had gone straight past Ginny's head. But she understood one thing; Harry could now kill Voldemort with no trouble. And he was weaker than Harry now.

"So you think that as soon as Madame Pomfrey lets you leave you're going to do it?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I am, and I'm going to do it in front of everyone, all the people who think I can't do it because I'm weak," Harry's tone was beginning to scare Ginny, he was so determined, and it was like he was planning it on the spot. How much he wanted to kill this person, it was murder.

"Maybe you should rest a bit first?" Ginny suggested.

"Rest? I'm resting in here!" Harry replied.

"But Harry, you never know what Voldemort is planning, you need to be careful," Ginny tried.

"Shut up Ginny," He said carelessly, "You don't know what you're talking about, I'm the one killing him not you!"

"I'm just trying to help," She said sadly.

"You could have helped the other night!" Harry yelled at her, "All I wanted was someone to turn to, but you refused me and left!"

"Harry!" Ginny shouted back, "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing!"

"You're obsessed with murder! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"Stop being so pathetic! I just want revenge! He's killed almost everyone who's important to me! I want to kill him before he gets you, Ron and Hermione as well!"

"Stop lying!" Ginny shouted loudly, "Stop using us as just an excuse! You want to kill him because it will make you feel good. If revenge is murder, then I'm not in love with you!"

She got up and walked quickly out of the door before Harry had a chance to say anything to her. In love? How long had Ginny been in love with him? She left him lying there with a sense of guilt, anger, and the strangest one of all, loneliness. He now had fallen out with all of his friends, just because he wanted to kill the most feared wizard in the world. What was he to do now?

* * *

**A/N** Hope you like the chapter. It's supposed to show how mental Harry has become and how much he really wants to kill Voldemort. 


	9. The Time

The Time

Harry had left the hospital wing over a week ago. As soon as he had walked out of there he went straight to see Professor McGonagall. He had said he was going to kill Voldemort, so she had to let him out. In fact, his exact words were 'I'm going to kill him now, open the gates', no please, no thank you, just that. Naturally McGonagall had refused him and said he still needed time to build up strength. Harry had argued with her but in the end decided to leave it. Three days later he had gone back to her and almost begged her to open the gates so he could leave. This time, she had decided the time was right and opened them for him. He had walked all the way to the gates with her and when outside them decided to apparate. He concentrated clearly on his destination, Voldemort's hideaway, but nothing had happened. He tried again and again but still he stood in the same spot next to McGonagall. Harry cursed and shouted as McGonagall took him back to the castle and told him to sleep on it. But going back the next day, the same thing happened.

He tried every day since then to get to Voldemort but apparation never worked, and he didn't know where he was going so he couldn't fly. Hermione had suggested that that was the problem; he didn't know where he was going. When he woke up little over a week ago he knew he was going somewhere in the West of England, so it worked, but now he hadn't a clue.

Ron and Hermione had started talking to him as soon as he came out of the hospital wing. They had assumed he just needed to cool off after their fight, which is why they didn't go back. But now their friendships were back to normal, and Harry tried with a great effort not to talk about killing Voldemort too much. Of course he spent about two hours each day on his own outside the school gates, so that was when he let off steam about it.

Ginny was the only person not talking to him now. Every time she saw him in corridors or in the common room she would look away or go upstairs. He hated not talking to her, but decided it was for the best, now she wouldn't get in the way or try to convince him not to kill Voldemort.

Harry had decided that on this Saturday in April he would try his hardest not to think about Voldemort or where he was. It was the third Hogsmede trip of the year and Ron had suggested that Harry went and tried to have some fun. And like the best friend that he was, Ron did make Harry have fun. They had gone to Honeydukes and Fred and George's newly opened shop, the second shop they had opened so far. It was amazing for Harry to see them again, and they both thanked him straight off for saving their mother's life.

"Do you want to go and grab a Butterbeer then?" Ron said to Harry and Hermione after leaving the shop.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Hermione replied with a wide smile on her face; she loved having Harry almost back to his old self.

The three of them walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at the bar. Ron ordered three Butterbeers and they went to sit at a table by the window of the pub.

Ron announced that he was going to the toilet which left Harry to ask Hermione a question he'd had on his mind all day.

"How's Ginny then?" He asked casually.

"She's…" Hermione started, but then paused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She's missing you, Harry, I won't lie," Hermione replied.

"Oh," He looked down to his feet, "I miss her too."

"Then why don't you talk to her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have," Harry explained, "I keep shouting at her and stuff because of Volde…" He stopped suddenly, kicking himself for doing the one thing he promised himself not to do. "I'm sorry, I was trying not to bring that up today."

"Oh it's ok Harry," Hermione said, "We can't expect you to stop thinking about it just for us!"

Then, for some odd reason, Harry started to laugh. It was the funniest thing he had heard for a long while. He laughed and laughed so that his sides hurt, all the while with Hermione staring at him like he was crazy.

"Harry, what's so funny?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Harry said in-between laughs. "It's just great! I'm so happy!"

Hermione smiled at him, but it was a confused smile, she had no idea what was going on, but as long as Harry was happy.

Suddenly Harry stopped laughing. "Where's Ron?" He asked, quite normally.

"I'm here," Ron said, walking up behind him.

"Why did you take so long?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Neville in there, had a little chat, ok with you?" He asked sarcastically.

Hermione nodded and Harry sat back and stared at them curiously.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked when she saw him staring.

"Nothing," He replied lazily, not taking his eyes off Ron.

"Is everything ok?" Ron asked.

"Fine," Harry replied simply, leaning back and rubbing his scar.

"Is your scar hurting?" Hermione asked quickly, "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"No!" He replied quickly. He couldn't leave, there was something telling him to stick around for a while longer, he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Are you sure? We don't mind," Ron said.

"No! Its fine I want to stay here!" Harry yelled through gritted teeth.

Ron and Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching, but it seemed as though the pub was too noisy for anyone to hear Harry shout.

"Ok calm down mate!" Ron said, "We were just making sure."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Harry suggested suddenly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other wearily but then Ron asked, "Where to?"

"I don't know, somewhere fun," Harry replied.

"Isn't this fun?" Hermione asked, "You were having the time of your life a minute ago!" She joked.

"No, not fun anymore," Harry replied simply, "You both finished your drinks? Good, let's go."

And without waiting for a reply from Ron or Hermione, Harry was out of his chair and out of the pub as quick as a flash. He started to walk happily towards a small dusty path that lead into the patch of trees.

"Come on!" He ushered Ron and Hermione as he started to walk quicker.

They rushed to keep up with him as he marched off into the trees. Hermione was in front of Ron as she was quite worried about Harry. Ron lagged behind because he was unfit and tired.

After at least ten minutes of walking, Hermione gave up and shouted at him, "Harry! Stop! Where are you going?"

Harry stopped suddenly and fell to the floor, Hermione ran up to him as fast as she could and when she saw him she screamed and jumped back. His eyes were blood red and snakelike, just like Mrs Weasley had described. "Harry?" She whispered, when he got no reply she turned round and shouted "Ron!" no reply came and she realised as she looked around that Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron?" She whispered, "Ron! Ron where are you?! Ron! This isn't funny Ron, something is wrong with Harry! Ron!" She screamed louder and louder.

"Hermione?" Harry looked over to her running about, and he laughed. He laughed harder than before. His side hurt more than ever and tears were pouring out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Harry! Where is he?" Hermione shrieked frantically.

"Who?" Harry laughed out.

"Ron! What have you done to him?" She yelled.

Harry stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes. "Ron…" He whispered.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, terrified.

Harry looked to the floor and then back to a crying Hermione. "He's got him," He whispered, "I saw him!"

"What? Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Just now Hermione! I saw him! Voldemort's got him!" Harry shouted, why wouldn't she understand? It was simple!

"How? He was just here!" Hermione cried some more.

"It's called apparation!" Harry shouted, "Now pull yourself together and come on!"

Harry grabbed her wrist and started to run back into Hogsmede centre. Everyone was going about there business, not noticing anything different, which meant Ron must have been taken whilst they were walking into the trees. Harry pulled her through the bustling street against the crowds. They bumped into people as Harry looked through every shop window he could lay his eyes on.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted to him, "Where are we going?"

"We're finding McGonagall!" He called back.

Just at that point he saw her through the window to Fred and George's shop. He swerved round and ran through the open door, pushing people aside. Much to Harry's disappointment, Ginny was with Fred and George, who were talking to McGonagall.

"Professor!" He called to her.

"Hello Mr Potter, what is it?" She said kindly.

Harry panted and held his stitch as he looked sideways at Fred, George and Ginny, who all stared at him.

"It's Ron," He said quietly, "He's got him, Voldemort's got him."

Ginny let out a quick shriek and Fred and George looked at each other in shock.

"Do you know where?" McGonagall asked, her tone suddenly becoming strict and business-like.

"Ireland," He answered, "The place where Dumbledore…" Harry trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"Well let's go then!" Fred shouted.

"Closing shop! Everyone out!" George called and everyone moaned and started towards the door.

"Hold on!" McGonagall said to them, "Mr Potter is the only on who knows how to get there! How are you supposed to go?"

"Side along apparation!" Ginny spoke frantically.

"I can't carry four people!" Harry said.

"No, you can't," McGonagall agreed, "So take only Miss Granger," Hermione jumped and squealed, "Then she can come back to get Mr Weasley, who can come and collect Mr Weasley, who can come and collect Miss Weasley. Understood?" She asked.

Harry nodded and before Hermione knew it, he had grabbed onto her arm and they disappeared from the shop.

* * *

They popped into the field where Dumbledore had died quicker than a flash, and the first thing Harry or Hermione heard was the most deafening sound of all…

"Argh!" Ron screamed from somewhere in the vast field and Hermione winced, almost screaming herself.

Harry pushed her down into the mist so that their bodies couldn't be seen.

"Is he getting tortured Harry? Please say he's not!" Hermione begged quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't answer, "Go and get Fred or George," He commanded. But then from a long way into the distance, they both heard the snakelike voice call out "Crucio!"

Ron screamed instantly after and Hermione winced and whimpered. "Go Hermione! And try to concentrate!" He told her through gritted teeth. Hermione popped out of sight and Harry was left alone, just to wait for all of them to get there. He listened to Ron's screams, pleading Voldemort to stop in-between blasts of the unforgivable curse. Harry clenched his fingers into fists and squeezed all his anger out, so tightly that he felt small trickled of blood come from the palms of his hands.

Not long after Hermione had left, she returned with Fred clinging onto her arm. She pulled him straight down into the mist as well. He took a short look around and poised his fingers ready to go and get his brother.

"Wait!" Harry said quietly, "When you get there tell Ginny she can't come." He told him.

"Why?" Fred asked in confusion.

"I don't want her to see it," Harry replied.

"See what?"

"Me killing Voldemort," Harry said.

Hermione gasped and said "You can't do that now, we need to save Ron!"

Harry breathed in deeply, trying to stop himself from hitting her round the face, "How else do you think we're going to save him?" He snapped, "And I can't ever find Voldemort to kill him any other time. But now Voldemort wants a fight and I'll give him one."

"Ok look, I'll tell her not t come, but she might grab onto me anyway," Fred said, trying to change the subject, "So it's not my fault if she ends up here."

Without another word he disapparated and left Harry and Hermione alone.

"I'm scared Harry," She whispered.

"I know," He replied, taking hold of her in a hug.

"Are you?" She asked.

"No," He replied, and he actually wasn't.

"Good," Hermione looked up at him, still in his arms, "If we die, I'm sorry Harry."

"What?" He asked.

"If we die, I want you to know I'm sorry for always being angry with you and patronizing you. I know you know what you're doing now. Now what I can see it for myself," she explained.

Harry tried at a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"I do love you as well Harry," She said quietly.

There was a pop and Fred, George and, to Harry's disappointment, Ginny appeared.

"I love you too," He whispered back to Hermione, kissing her head full of hair.

He looked over and saw Ginny staring disgustedly at them.

Harry ignored it however, remembering there were more important things to be done now.

"Ok, you four round on the Death Eaters when we get to them, I'll go for Voldemort," He said, adding, "I don't want any of you to go towards Voldemort, even when you see him torturing Ron, understand?" He said, looking pointedly at Ginny, who glared back but nodded all the same.

"Ok, you all ready?" He asked, breathing in.

They all nodded at him. Harry took a deep breath again and ran forward. Followed closely by Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

**A/N** Wow cliffy! It's the big moment!! I'm so excited! 


	10. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N** Hey a quick shout out to MegaMegan, a reviewer from chapter eight: Thanks for saying it was wicked but it's nearly over now. Thanks for reviewing as well, as you can see I don't have many reviews… Sad, sad, so I really appreciate it.

But anyway, on with the show, well, story!

The Boy Who Lived

Spells flew everywhere, flashes of red light, green light, blue light, any light but good light. They had caught the Death Eaters off guard, literally crawling up on them from on the wet ground in the thick mist. They counted to three and jumped up, shouting curses to the six Death Eaters that were laughing at Ron's pain. Harry shouted 'expelliarmus' to Voldemort and it hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards.

Harry ran up to Ron and fell beside him.

"Ron? Ron!" He shouted, "Ron wake up!"

Ron stirred and Harry hugged him as tightly as he could. "Sorry mate, Malfoy got me," Ron wheezed.

Harry's eyes narrowed but stayed as his own, he looked over to the Death Eater Ginny was fighting, and sure enough, it was Lucious Malfoy.

He looked back at Ron and said, "Its ok mate, you're safe now."

"Harry!" Ron shouted quickly.

Harry whipped round and saw Voldemort towering above him. Before he had time to think of what to do, he was in agony, screaming at the pain. But he didn't ask for it to stop when it suddenly did. He panted and saw Voldemort on the floor once again; then he looked round and saw Ginny smiling triumphantly.

Harry clenched his fists again, reading to punch her. Had he not said to leave Voldemort to him? He believed he'd said that to all of them. His anger rose as Voldemort stood back up and pointed his wand at Ginny. Harry jumped up and directed his wand at Voldemort's chest before he had struck a terrified Ginny; anger still building inside of him.

"Go on then Harry," Voldemort whispered, "Kill me."

Harry was a bit taken aback by the abrupt conversation and his expression obviously showed this.

"I don't think you have it in you, Harry Potter," He said airily.

"What makes you think that?" Harry replied.

Everyone else had now stopped fighting, half the Death Eaters had been stunned and were on the floor, and Hermione was nuzzling Ron. Fred, George, Ginny and some of the Death Eaters watched them in the middle of the field, waiting with baited breath, some wanting Harry to die, some wishing Voldemort did.

"Harry, you were going to get your father to kill me for you…"

"You mean my father that you killed?" Harry cut in before Voldemort finished.

"Yes Harry, the father I killed," He replied, smiling. "Now, as I was saying; you were going to get your father to kill me; you had an old man helping you to find all my Horcruxes, which he basically did for you…"

"You mean Dumbledore?" Harry cut in sarcastically, "The man who I was extremely close to? Who, wait, yes… Who you killed?"

"Yes Harry, the old man I killed," Voldemort replied, shifting slightly, "But if you don't mind, we don't have to go through every person I've killed in my life, as we'd be here for a very long time," the Death Eaters watching laughed a little, "If you want to kill me, just do it Harry."

Harry looked at him; he was smiling at him, the cheek of him. It was strange for Harry though, he had wanted to be at this moment in his life for so many months now, but now that he was here, he couldn't get angry enough. The conscious Death Eaters started to laugh at Harry standing staring at Voldemort. A smirk appeared on Voldemort's face and he said, "See? You can't do it Harry," slyly.

Anger bubbled inside him, he had never been so angry with anyone in his life, so why on earth could he not muster the strength to kill this man? This thing that had killed all his happiness, destroyed his entire family and life? Slowly Harry lowered his glare from Voldemort to the floor, once silent tear falling to the ground.

"I told you Harry, you are not your father," Voldemort said, almost calmly, "Now, if you would be so kind as to not put up much of a fight, I'll kill you, once and for all!" Voldemort finished at a shout and raised his wand as the Death Eaters cheered.

"No!" Hermione and Ginny shouted together and ran forward. But before they had gotten to Harry, there had been a shout, louder than they'd ever heard before…

"Crucio!"

Voldemort was on the floor, jerking and screaming, screaming for his life. And Harry loved every second of it. All his anger seeped through his wand, making the curse even worse; Voldemort scratched himself, and begged for it to stop, but Harry smirked on at him, an evil grin that burnt into his soul.

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters had tried to curse Harry but Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had blocked the spells and were fighting them. The Death Eaters tried to save their master, but every time one of them got close to Harry one of the five stopped them.

"Harry!" Hermione called to him, "We can't hold them for that long!"

Her voice seemed miles away to him, who was enjoying the curse too much to stop.

"Harry! Stop now!" Fred or George called; Harry couldn't tell.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed at him, bringing him back to reality.

He stopped cursing Voldemort and stood panting on the spot, staring at the still body on the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him too.

"Is he…"

"Have you…"

Voices began to ask questions but didn't quite get to finish them, their shock was too much.

Slowly, the body of Voldemort was pushed into a sitting position. And, even more slowly, his head rose to stare into Harry's eyes. A deadly stare that froze Harry to the spot. His wand raised in his hand, slowly to come level to Harry's chest.

Harry looked down to his chest where Voldemort's wand was pointing, but before he knew it, he looked back up and saw a bright green light come towards him. There were screams and shouts and cheers and laughs, but Harry stopped hearing and seeing as he was tossed backwards off his feet. Everything went black as night.

* * *

"No, Harry!"

"Mate, no…"

"Oh Harry! I love you!"

"Harry…"

There were laughs from deep voices and cries from high ones. There were people towering, crying on him, talking so he couldn't breathe in any oxygen.

"Ron! What are we going to do?"

"Kill the lot of them, that's what I say!"

"We can't do that; HE is too powerful!"

"No he's not! He caught Harry off guard!"

"OH HARRY!"

"Ginny, shut up!"

"No! He's opened his eyes…" She whispered quietly.

Harry breathed heavily as he saw Ginny, then Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

Ron elbowed her side and whispered for her to start crying. She caught on quickly and pretended to cry loudly, and Ginny followed her lead.

"Harry," Ron whispered to him, "You're alive!"

"I seem to be…" Harry replied, soon catching his breath. It was unbelievable, he felt unharmed, a little headache maybe, but he supposed that was from the fall to the floor. "He thinks I'm dead?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah mate, what are you going to do?" Ron asked quickly, still pretending to cry like the others.

"Kill him," Harry replied quite surely.

Before Ron had a chance to say anything else, Harry pushed himself up; he wobbled a little on the spot, but stood quite still, staring at Voldemort's back. He was handing out orders, still weak on his feet from Harry's curse. Most of the Death Eaters were laughing and cheering, but then, one of them saw Harry standing, clearly alive, staring at his master.

The Death Eater quickly pointed behind Voldemort, who turned around slowly and a look of utter horror struck his face.

Harry smirked at him and whispered, "I win," in the silence. Before anyone said or did anything, Harry said it. "Avada Kadavra."

Green light flew towards Voldemort and hit him square on in the chest. He was lifted into the air and thrown across the field. There was a loud thud as everyone looked on in amazement.

Lucious Malfoy edged over to his master in the silence. Putting a hand on his arm, he turned and looked at his fellow Death Eaters, then across to Harry, a worried look in his eyes.

"Stun them!" Harry shouted.

Immediately his friends began stunning the Death Eaters before they got a chance to disapparate. Harry stood shell-shocked at what he had done. It couldn't have been true… Voldemort was gone forever…

In a matter of seconds all the Death Eaters had been stunned and the five of his friends looked over at him. They all began to shout with joy and run over to him, but when he started walking towards Voldemort, and then knelt down next to him, they stopped and went silent. Harry felt the arm of his enemy, and he was, indeed, dead; it was freezing cold and there was no pulse to be found. Then, for a reason unbeknown to Harry, he started to cry. Endless tears flooded from his eyes. Ginny walked slowly up to him and put a hand on his shoulder as she also cried. He turned round to see the others and watched Hermione cry, Fred and George beam with delight and Ron, just smile at him, like a good friend would.

"We should go back Harry," Ginny suggested after a few minutes.

"No," He replied quietly.

"What?" Hermione broke in.

"I… I don't know why, but I don't want to leave," Harry replied.

"Mate, we need to go," Ron said, walking up behind him.

"I want to watch him rot," Harry said.

"Well that might take a few years, so come back when we're twenty, yeah?" Ron joked and Harry even chuckled a little. It was so good to laugh about something; he hadn't laughed for so long.

"Come on mate, time to go," Ron said, helping Harry onto his feet.

As soon as Harry stood up, however, he fell straight back down to the floor.

"Harry?" Fred said cautiously.

"I'm tired," He said quietly, "My head hurts…"

The world was blurring around him, and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open and his head up.

"It's ok Harry, we'll get you back to Hogwarts," Hermione said, taking hold of his shoulder. But he couldn't remember any more after that.

* * *

**A/N** Wow, Voldemort is dead people… DEAD! WOW!! Be happy! But what's wrong with Harry?? Hhhmmm…. 


	11. The Real World

**A/N** Ok guys, here's the thing, I usually write back to reviews in the next chapter if you get me, but I only just got all my reviews from chapter 3 onwards today!! HOW RANDOM!! So I'm really sorry I haven't said thanks to any of the reviewers, I thought no one liked my story!! I hope I get them quicker from now on! Fan fiction must have been having an off couple of weeks! But yeah, thanks to SierraPotter for all your loyal reviews, and Jason, for reviewing earlier chapters, and MegaMegan. I really don't understand why I didn't get the reviews until now, I have 15!!! Oh well, thanks anyways and I'll carry on with the story now (which is almost over by the way).

The Real World

"Shut up Ginny! He's not going to die!"

"But he's been like this for so long!"

"Listen! Even if he did die I'd be more upset than you so shut it!"

"Ron! He moved!"

"I saw! Nurse! Healer! Anyone!"

"Ron?" Harry whispered breathlessly.

"Mate! Harry mate!" Ron shouted in excitement.

Harry didn't open his eyes, he didn't have the energy; but he heard a door open and people bustle in.

"No way!" Ron shouted, "Not this many people! One Healer will do now get out!"

"What if we were to say you're not a relative? So you get out?" A loud woman said.

"I'm the closest thing to family he's got, and this is my sister!" Ron shouted back, "Now, you lot, out!"

Harry heard the door open and slam shut again and then something touched his arm and a deep voiced man said, "Mr Potter? Can you hear me Mr Potter?"

"Yeah…" Harry replied.

"Can you open you eyes for me?" The Healer asked.

"No," He replied, feeling as though he was getting weaker.

"Mr Potter?" A woman said.

Harry heard a loud beeping and then heard it fade out to nothing…

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw a tall, muscular red head sitting next to the bed. His vision was blurred at first but it quickly came into focus and he saw Ron sleeping on a chair, looking dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Ron?" Harry croaked. Then, clearing his throat, he tried again, "Ron," He said firmly.

Ron jolted awake and almost fell to the floor.

"Ginny!" He shouted before seeing Harry.

He soon looked up and saw Harry smiling at him, "Harry!"

"You ok?" Harry asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm fine mate! How are you feeling?" Ron almost squealed out he was so excited, "We've been beside ourselves!"

"Wo," Harry laughed, "You've been spending too much time with Hermione!" He paused as Ron turned red and then carried on, "No, I feel fine, what's been going on? You thought I was going to die?" He asked, remembering the conversation he had heard, he didn't know how long before.

"No!" Ron said, "Ginny thought you were going to die, I knew you'd be ok!"

"Glad to know she thinks I'm that weak!" Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron looked away and came back with a slight change of subject to avoid the topic of Ginny. "So you heard us that day then? We thought you were going to wake up; you said my name a few times. And you spoke to the Healer, but you wouldn't open your eyes and then…"

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"Then you stopped breathing. The Healer said it was tough ground, he didn't know if you'd make it through the night," Ron explained sadly.

"Oh…" Harry considered this; maybe he was weak after all… "How long ago was that?" He asked.

"Three days ago," Ron answered.

There was a short silence as the two friends were lost in their thoughts. Harry didn't know what Ron was thinking about, but his head was filled with questions: Did anyone know that Voldemort was dead? How long had it been since Harry actually killed him? Why was he so ill in the first place?

Harry couldn't be bothered to wait anymore to find these things out, so he started to ask. "Ron, how long have I been in here?"

"About two weeks," He answered, "That's why Ginny thought you were done for, it had been over a week when we had that argument you heard, then when you stopped breathing that day, and she was terrified."

Harry nodded and went on; "Who knows about Voldemort? Am I going to get bombarded with reporters?"

Ron shook his head, "I really don't know. I haven't been out of here much but Hermione says the Prophet has been writing articles about it since we brought you in here. I think everyone has worked it out; I mean, there have been a few Death Eater attacks but that's because they're angry, and there haven't been half as many as when Voldemort was alive. Then of course news got out that you were unconscious in here, and people started to suspect you two had had a big fight off. But none of us have spoken about it. I don't know what the Death Eaters we caught have said. All I know is they're all in Azkaban."

Ron finished and Harry sat in silence for a few minutes mulling it over in his head. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't want people to know, because that meant that he wouldn't have a normal life ever again, not saying that it was anywhere near normal anyway; but now he would be giving interviews every hour of every day and goodness knew what else.

"So," Harry said, moving on to another question, "Why am I here? What happened to me?"

"Well, what can you remember?" Ron said.

"I remember killing Voldemort, not wanting to leave, and then getting drowsy. That's about it," Harry answered.

"Well, that's what happened," Ron explained, "We took you back to Hogwarts; we just thought you must have had no energy left. But then after one day Madame Pomfrey said there was something more wrong, and she wanted to know what had happened, but we wouldn't tell her. Then we brought you here and the Healers wanted to know what happened so that you could have proper treatment for it. But we didn't tell them either, we didn't know if you wanted to tell people just yet," Harry laughed a little at this; it didn't matter if he WANTED people to know or not, they would anyway. "So we don't actually know what's wrong with you. But Hermione thinks that some of you has gone a bit pear-shaped. And Hermione is usually right."

"What does she mean? Pear-shaped?" Harry asked.

"Well, you had a connection with _him_ didn't you? And she thinks that when you killed him, you just felt a bit empty because the connection you had was dead. But she's not saying a part of you is dead. You just need to get used to how it used to be, before Voldemort came back to full power. You're the same person, Harry."

"Yeah, it does make sense I guess," Harry thought out loud, "I guess that's why I didn't want to leave him; why I had mixed emotions. I wanted to watch him rot but I did feel a little strange. But don't worry, I'm not going to be the next Voldemort!" He joked.

"No one thinks you are!" Ron laughed.

They sat laughing for a moment, and Harry felt amazing. Laughter was the one thing he hadn't done for a long, long time, and it was the one thing that he had really needed in the past few months. But he had been so obsessed with killing Voldemort that he didn't have time for laughter, or his friends. But now he was going to make it up to them.

As their laughter died down, the door to Harry's room burst open and Hermione came rushing in, followed by Ginny.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed and ran over to hug him. "You're ok! You're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied happily, "I don't feel any different than I did back in first year!"

"Oh Harry!" She shouted gleefully, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Harry smiled at her and then looked over to the red haired girl in the corner by the door. "Hey Gin," He said quietly.

"I'm glad you're better," She whispered back.

Harry had a confused smile on his face but thanked her all the same. However, he didn't think anything more of Ginny's bizarre greeting, as they all sat there talking for hours on end. Harry's Healer had been in and asked them to get out four times before they actually did, and by that time it was very dark and Harry was very tired.

"We'll see you tomorrow then mate!" Ron called as he walked out of the door.

"Take care Harry!" Hermione shouted backwards at him as she, too, left.

Before Ginny walked out there was a silence that filled the air, and Harry noticed it more than anything else that had struck him as different that day.

Slowly Ginny walked towards the door with her head down. She had hardly said anything the whole time she had been there, and Harry could tell that she tried to leave a number of times during the course of the day.

"Ginny?" His quiet voice obviously made her jump as she turned to him before opening the door. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" She replied weakly.

"Well, you just haven't said much all day and…" Harry trailed off; the not-talking spoke for itself.

"Oh, sorry," She said, turning to the door again.

"No, Gin, don't go," He said sadly.

"Why?" She snapped; a snap that Harry hadn't been expecting.

"Well, I… I haven't spoken to you much…" He replied worriedly.

"Then maybe you should talk to me more than Hermione!" She shouted at him.

"What?" Harry suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Don't think I can't see it!" Ginny shouted at him, walking over to his bed, "You and Hermione, having a great time! And before the fight! You kissed her and told her you loved her!"

"What? Gin, are you jealous?" He couldn't help but giggle this time.

"No!" She replied quickly. "No… I, I'm worried about Ron…"

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I won't let you steal his girlfriend. Especially when they're _so_ meant for each other!"

"Ginny, I'd never dream of getting with Hermione, I wouldn't hurt Ron like that," Harry said after stopping the laughter, adding, "Or you."

"Me?" Ginny made herself sound so shocked that her voice squeaked like a mouse, "What makes you think I'd care?!"

"I saw the way you looked at me when I said that to Hermione. But Gin, she's like my sister, sometimes even a bloody mother…" Harry trailed off, the smile sliding off his face in an instant.

He'd forgotten all about his parents deaths, and Dumbledore, and Sirius. He was so happy that he had finally killed Voldemort that he had almost forgotten about his losses. Who was he going to celebrate with now? Other than Ron and Hermione? They would go home to their parents and celebrate. Where would he go? Not even one relative would care at all about him. The only relatives he had left were muggles, and he'd only met them once; they were called the Dursley's; both of his parents hated them, so he hated them as well.

"Harry…" Ginny softly sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand.

"I think you should go," Harry whispered.

"What?" She replied, obviously shocked, "Why?"

"You're just upsetting me, please leave."

Ginny waited a moment but when Harry turned his head away she stood up to leave. He couldn't believe what had just happened; he was so happy, then all of a sudden his happiness crashed down around him.

He sat there in his bed for a few hours alone before he fell asleep, considering everything that had happened since the start of his seventh year. His life had never changed so much so quickly before, it was unbelievable. At the start of the year he had had everything, two parents who loved him, a godfather who loved him, a girlfriend who loved him, and a headmaster who probably also loved him like a grandson. Now he had nothing. No one loved him anymore. He had nothing to live for anymore.

* * *

**A/N** Poor Harry, he's killed his life-long enemy and yet he STILL hates his life. Bless him. Wonder what he will do? Please review! 


	12. Outside

**A/N **Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I had to think of ideas for this chapter. Bu anyway, thanks to reviewers:

**Harryluver101 **Thanks glad you like it!

Outside

Harry woke up one week after his argument with Ginny in the spare bed in Ron's room in the Burrow. He loved it here, and how he had missed it. He'd now been here for three days, after discharging himself from St. Mungo's. He wouldn't tell the Healers what had happened, so they wouldn't let him leave. But he felt fine, physically that is, so he left in the middle of the night and arrived here scaring Mrs Weasley to death. She had been surprised at first, then a little scared; she wouldn't let him through the front door. But then Ron came down and pushed her aside, letting Harry in. Since the morning after that Mrs Weasley had been fine with him, so he could only assume that Ron had had a go at her, for which he was grateful; when he had scared her in the forest, Voldemort was still alive, still using him, but now he was gone, Harry was sure nothing of the sort would happen again.

Living with Ginny had been the hardest part. In Hogwarts if they had a fight it would be ok, because they could avoid each other. But being in a small house with her every day of the week was difficult; they would bump into each other on the stairs and Ginny would flash a terrified look and run the opposite direction. Harry was sure it was just because she didn't want to upset him again, but it was still annoying the way that she wouldn't even look at him. Like looking at him would upset him! But then again, every now and then Harry would remember how she disobeyed his orders in the field with Voldemort; he had told them all to stay away from him, but Ginny hit him with a curse. And now, when he remembered it, he couldn't bare to look at her. His anger at her would bubble up, and most of the time Ron would be able to spot it, so he'd crack a joke and then Harry would feel better. But it was still always there, just waiting to pop out at her at any moment.

Harry rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock that was on his table, eleven am. Harry gasped and jumped out of his bed. He hated oversleeping at Ron's house, he always felt so rude.

Getting dressed quickly he ran down the stairs to see everything as normal. Mrs Weasley was at the kitchen unit, preparing a Sunday lunch that smelt amazing, Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet and Hermione was at the sink, helping Mrs Weasley with the lunch.

At the sight of Harry, Mr Weasley shoved his paper down on the table and put his hand over it quickly.

"Morning, Harry!" He said cheerfully, maybe too cheerfully? "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes thanks," Harry replied as he walked down the last few steps slowly.

"Morning Harry," Hermione called from the sink in the corner of the room, and Mrs Weasley waved, keeping his back to him.

"Is… is everything ok?" He asked, sitting down opposite Mr Weasley at the table.

Hermione turned round quickly, as did Mrs Weasley, and they both stared at the man opposite him.

Flushing red, Mr Weasley started, looking at the paper on the table; "Well, Harry," He said, clearing his throat in between words, "I'm afraid that erm, I'm afraid they erm, well, it's about your house…"

"Oh Arthur!" Mrs Weasley shouted, walking over to the table. She sat down next to Harry and took one of his hands. "In the paper today there was an article about a few rogue Death Eaters," She started quite calmly, "I'm afraid they were found at your house. The ministry have caught them now and taken the things they stole, but they don't know what damage they did inside the house as they can't go in without you."

Harry didn't really know what to say. On the one hand, they were just a few misguided people who were angry, but on the other, that was his parents' house, and how dare they break in? Just to make Harry angry?

"Oh," He replied, "Well, I guess I'd better go then."

He stood up and walked into the living room, only to find Ron and Ginny in a very heated argument.

"If you say a word to him I swear I'll kill you!" Ginny shouted at her brother, who was sitting on the sofa, seeming not to hear her. "Ron! Do you understand?!"

"Ginny!" Ron yelled back, not looking where she was standing with her back to the door and Harry, "You're acting like a first year! Get over it!"

"Get over what?" Harry asked dimly. Both Ron and Ginny turned and looked at him so quickly that they had to re-focus their eyes to see him.

"Nothing mate, what's up?" Ron said calmly, getting up.

"Err, my house has been burgled," Harry replied, looking at Ginny suspiciously.

"What? That's terrible!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, will you come with me to the ministry? They caught the Death Eaters who took stuff, I need to get it back," He replied lazily.

"Course I will. Is Hermione coming?"

"Of course I am," Hermione replied, sneaking up behind them.

"Ok then, lets go," Harry said, heading for the front door.

Harry and Hermione got outside and stood on the grass for a few moments waiting for Ron. When he finally got outside Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

Harry could tell that this was a secret code and they were talking about Ginny, something he wasn't allowed to know. But if he were to be honest with himself he didn't care what was going on with her now, he was better off without her.

"Are we apparating?" Harry asked after walking only a few metres.

"You can't mate, you haven't taken a test," Ron replied.

"Ron, I think I'll be allowed by now, otherwise I would have been in Azkaban a long time ago, don't you think?" Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron and Hermione laughed and got ready to disapparate. Within a second all three of them had disappeared out of the garden and were off to the Ministry.

* * *

It was the first time Harry had been out in public since he had killed Voldemort, and he was glad to see that he had caught the reporters he recognised off-guard. They had no cameras or filming equipment of any kind. But then, as they saw him and came running over, Harry remembered that they could all do magic and sighed.

"Mr Potter! Please clarify; did you kill he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Mr Potter! How does it feel to know that you have destroyed the most powerful wizard of all time?"

"Mr Potter! Did anyone help you do it?"

"Mr Potter! Why are you in the ministry today? Are you giving a full interview?"

Harry shoved past them all with the help of Ron and the three of them ran away as fast as they could. Now that he thought about it, Harry didn't know what the press had been doing for the past three days, because they didn't know he was staying at the Burrow, so they must have been looking for him at St. Mungo's. He smiled at the thought of angry reporters not able to find the one person they most wanted to talk to as he walked up to the reception desk.

The woman sitting at it wasn't paying any attention to them and, instead, was sorting out her nails. She sat leaned back in her chair, with her long blonde hair traipsing down behind her. She was chewing on some sort of sweet and was oblivious to anyone being there. She didn't look that old at all, it would have surprised Harry to think that she was older than him; she looked about the same age as Ginny, only not as mature. But he had never seen her before so she couldn't have been a drop out from Hogwarts.

Ron obviously grew impatient and cleared his throat loudly. The receptionist looked up in a daze and said "What?" in an unkind manner. But then she laid her eyes upon Harry. The moment she did so she sat up straight in her chair and pushed her hair back into a neat bun.

"Mr Potter!" She rushed, "It's amazing to meet you! What can I do for you?"

Harry took a sideways glance at Ron and smiled; Ron smiled cheekily back and raised an eyebrow, obviously considering Harry lucky to have this pretty woman admiring him.

"I don't know where to go, but some member of the ministry has my things from my house that was burgled," Harry replied.

"Yes sir," she replied happily, "You need to go to level four, the department of lost and found artefacts." Harry couldn't help but chuckle; this girls voice was high and squeaky, and her now glowing red face contrasted from her bright blonde hair.

"Thanks," Harry replied, turning away.

"I could take you there personally if you'd like," She called form behind them.

Harry turned to look at Ron, who nodded vigorously, and Harry smirked and turned to the girl, "That would be lovely," He replied. He heard Ron snort out a laugh and then saw Hermione hit his arm.

As the four of them started walking towards a lift, the girl started talking nervously. "My name's Amelia, Amelia Saltlick."

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied as they all walked into a lift, "This is Ron and Hermione," He pointed at them.

"Hello," Amelia replied, seeming much less interested in them. "I was in the year above you at school, I saw you around a lot. You have changed since I last saw you!"

"Oh, thanks…" Harry replied, not quite knowing if it was a compliment.

As the lift reached the third floor, Harry was beginning to feel like laughing out loud for the whole world to hear. Amelia had blabbered on about herself all the way up. And finally, as they left the third floor, she asked the question that Harry had been waiting for, and the laughter inside his head stopped.

"Mr Potter," She said.

"Call me Harry," He cut in, knowing what was coming next.

"Oh! Harry," She smiled, "Could I be so rude as to ask, did you kill you-know-who?"

"How dare you?!" Hermione shouted loudly at her, "You have no right to ask that!"

"Hermione!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

Harry looked around in the lift, they were, after all, the only people in there.

"I did actually, yeah," He said quietly.

"What?"

"Harry!"

There was a loud ping and the gates of the lift slid open for them as the speaker announced which floor and department they were on. Harry grabbed Hermione hand and walked out, quickly followed by Ron; leaving Amelia in the lift which went down before she got out.

"Harry! I can't believe it!" Hermione shouted at him, albeit quietly.

"Mate, she's got a point," Ron broke in, "You won't tell reporters, but you tell some girl who decides to chat you up so that she can get famous?"

Harry rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh, "Guys calm down. You really think that anyone will believe her? Like I'd tell some random girl who sits at a desk and plays with her hair, you think anyone would believe that? Do you even think people would believe I'd let her bring me up here?"

At the awkward silence that followed, Harry nodded and walked off, looking for a door somewhere that said 'Manager' or something. Ignoring the people staring, he soon found the office that looked like the one he needed and walked inside without knocking.

"Excuse me!" Came an angry voice from the desk, but then the man, too, laid eyes on Harry. "Mr Potter! What a surprise, and a delight if I may say so!" Said the man, standing up to take Harry's hand.

"No you may not say so," Harry replied stonily.

The man, with short black hair and a big build, sat back down awkwardly.

"So, Mr Potter, what may I do for you?" He asked, and Harry could tell he was fighting the temptation to ask if Harry had killed Voldemort.

"Where is my stuff from my house?" Harry demanded, still standing as he wasn't planning to stay for long.

"Ah, you read the Prophet today then," Said the man, who Harry read on his name badge was called David Shiner.

"No, but I have friends who actually inform me of these things," Harry replied angrily.

"Now Mr Potter, we had no way of informing you, did we?" He said, bending over and picking up a small box in the corner of the room. "You have not told a soul where you have gone."

"Oh I wonder why," Harry said, snatching the box from Shiner's hands. He looked inside it and saw lots of money, a lot more than a Death Eater would earn, a small clock that he pictured on the mantle piece of his fire in his living room which belonged to his father, and a locket on a chain, which had belonged to his mother. The locket was carefully embroidered and real gold, with a small diamond on the front.

"Is… Is this all there was?" Harry asked, the tone of his voice a lot weaker now.

"Yes," Shiner replied, looking at him.

Harry took the locket out of the box and sat slowly onto a chair, feeling a lump in his throat that he didn't want to burst in here.

"Mr Potter, we're not sure what the Death Eaters have done inside your house," Shiner said, "We'd be happy to go with you to sort it all out."

"There's no need, thank you," Hermione jumped in, seeing Harry struggle.

"And who are you to say whether there is need or not?" Shiner rounded on her.

"We're his friends," Ron cut in, "We'll take it from here."

Hermione turned his back on David Shiner and helped Harry up with effort. Ron led the way out of the room followed by Harry and Hermione. As they stepped into the corridor Harry let one tear fall down his cheek, but only one. He took a deep breath in as Hermione stroked his arm and he wiped the tear away.

"Ok," He said, his voice shaking a little, "Can we go to my house?"

Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head, "I think we should go later? You need to calm down a bit," She suggested.

"Who says I need to calm down, I'm fine!" Harry shouted a little louder than he intended.

"Ok!" Hermione replied, walking off towards the lifts.

When they finally reached the main entrance to the building Harry looked over to the reception desk and saw Amelia beaming at him. There were reporters surrounding the desk and looking rather confused at him. He picked up the pace and quickly left the building.

When the three of them were outside they all looked at each other and clicked their fingers in unison, disappearing from view and disapparating to Harry's house.

* * *

**A/N** Strange chapter, I thought it was funny though, hope you found it funny. 


	13. Sad Reunions

**A/N** Hi! I'm so sorry I took so long to update. This was actually quite a hard chapter to write, and I'm not entirely happy with it. It seems quite boring to me but I was trying to get a point across and to show Harry's emotions. So I hope you like it. And please review for me? On the last chapter I haven't had any reviews but loads of people have read it. Please please review for me? It really helps me write when I get reviews.

Sad Reunions

He stood outside the house with his two best friends. Was this really his house? One he had not seen in nine months? It looked so different; so dark; so lifeless. But despite all the difference it was, in fact, the same. The flowers next to the patio had bloomed since September; a beautiful shade of pink that his mother always loved. They were lilies, like her. The bushes were now overgrown and the path was weedy, a view which his father would have hated. The neighbours must have heard of the Potter's deaths because there were bunches of various flowers propped up against the front door. Harry wondered, however, exactly what they knew, because they were all muggles.

"Harry," Hermione made him jump with her soft voice on his left side, "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah mate, maybe it would be better to leave it a while?" Ron suggested on his right.

"No, we're here now," Harry replied, looking straight forward, "There's no point in leaving."

Before Ron and Hermione could say another word, Harry walked forward quickly towards his house, picking up the flowers silently as he opened the front door.

On opening it, a disastrous sight met his eyes. The walls were almost totally black from fire and smoke; the hall stank of smoke and the carpets were also burnt. Hermione let out a gasp and a cough upon entering the dark room, but Harry and Ron just stood and stared.

"Stupid prats," Harry stated calmly.

"Harry! Are you ok?!" Hermione exclaimed as if the sky was falling.

"Yeah," He replied lazily, "It's nothing that magic won't fix."

"That's true I suppose," She replied, walking after him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was the same as Harry remembered it; the walls weren't as bad in here, just a few burnt patches. The only thing that had really changed were the draws and cupboards; cutlery and plates were on the floor, some smashed.

"They had a field day in here didn't they?" Ron stated more than asked.

Harry nodded his head and walked towards the side unit. Putting down the box he had been given, he bent down and slowly picked up a plate. Nothing special, just a plate. He sighed deeply and put it on the side next to the box. As he looked around the room he saw Hermione staring at him as if he were crazy. He shrugged this off and bent down to pick up another plate.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "You don't have to do that," She said, looking pointedly to the plate in his hand.

"Why?" Harry asked, oblivious to doing anything wrong.

"Well… It can wait for later?" She replied.

"Does everything have to wait for later?!" Harry shouted suddenly, throwing the plate across the room to watch is smash on the opposite wall. "What if we had waited till later to go and save Ron?! What do you think would have happened then?" He looked away from her as he breathed slowly to try and calm himself back down. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Hermione's kindness, but having her acting like he was a twig and would break down at any moment was just silly.

Hermione looked at the floor after Harry had shouted at her, not quite knowing what to do next. Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again, then stepped forward.

"Mate, do you want to look upstairs?" He asked timidly.

"Ok," Harry sighed, striding out of the room.

The three of them traipsed up the stairs and Harry headed straight for his parents' room.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she walked towards Harry's own room.

"Mum and dad's room, I want to see what they've done," Harry replied, not even looking back at her.

Before either Ron or Hermione could get to him, it was too late, Harry was in the room and on his knees in shock.

The whole room was ruined. The window was shattered, the carpets had been pulled up, most of the walls had been crashed through, all the pictures had been pulled off the walls, there were feathers everywhere from the ripped pillows, and there were clothes and draws from cupboards on the floor. Harry looked around in utter shock, not able to say a single word. Ron and Hermione stood behind him, also shell-shocked. Hermione tried to speak some words of comfort but nothing would come.

The three of them were in the doorway for many minutes, which seemed like hours, staring around the room.

"Well, mate…" Ron started timidly, "It's nothing you can't fix with magic, is it?"

Harry turned and looked up at his friend. His naïve friend. It wasn't the fact that everything was ruined; it was the sentimental value. Harry was sure he was going to find much worse when he looked closer around the room, and his own bedroom. All this in consideration however, Harry tried at a weak smile and appreciated Ron's thoughtfulness.

Standing up slowly, Harry started to inspect the room closer. He walked around the walls of the room, picking up things that he thought would matter. He picked up various pictures of himself which used to be smiling and laughing, but now they stared back in confusion, not knowing why they hadn't seen daylight through their frames for a while.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly from the other side of the room. She signalled for him to go over to the wardrobe in which she was standing, and he did so.

She was holding a card which said 'To my Husband on Your Birthday' on it. When Harry got to her, she opened it slowly and Harry's eyes instantly flooded with tears. The words his mother had written were simple, but very effective. 'Until the day I die, I'll love you with all my heart.'

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a small hug. But before she knew it he had grabbed hold of her and was crying more than he'd cried for a long time on her shoulder. "Harry!" She said, in a bit of a shock, "Oh Harry, you'll be ok, I promise. We're here, aren't we Ron?"

"Yeah mate, you've always got us," Ron replied quickly at Hermione's signal to him to say something.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and turned bright red, sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry," He croaked, "Don't know what came over me…"

Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness; it had always been like Harry to have his emotions all over the place.

"I hate to make you more upset Harry," Hermione started awkwardly, "But, maybe you seeing this card is a good thing. You know they loved each other even more now. Even if you already knew it before."

Harry smiled at the contemplation. It was true, this birthday card was from his father's most recent birthday, so it just showed how in love they were. And Hermione was right, knowing that his parents loved each other so much until their dying days, and they died together, was truly lovely, despite the way that they died. He couldn't help but think, never mind how far-fetched it might be, that they were together somewhere else, still with him, and still very much in love.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione's cry made him jump out of his reverie and he looked to the floor where she now sat, a tear rolling down her cheek.

She had found a whole box of cards from his mother to his father and vice-versa. Each and every one of the cards was expressing love; some weren't even from birthdays or celebrations. Some were sorry cards that one had given the other after a fight, and others just cards which had long paragraphs of writing in them. Harry sat beside Hermione and started looking through the cards, tears falling from his eyes every now and then, when he read something especially heart-felt.

Ron was soon on the floor with them, it was a tight squeeze in the wardrobe but they were all there, reading different cards.

"Harry, look," Ron said after about five minutes, holding up a letter for Harry to take.

He did so and read the letter in his head a few times before it sunk in:

_Dear Lily, _

_I don't really know why I'm writing you a letter, I could just say it to your face, but well, here goes…_

_You're pregnant! I couldn't believe it when you told me. I'm so sorry I walked away without saying anything by the way, I was just so shocked. But so that you know, I'm so happy! _

_The beginning of our marriage has been fabulous, even though we haven't seen each other much. I've hated being away from you, and I hope you're staying safe amongst all this fighting and war. But I know Mooney is taking care of you on your job, and I'm ok, just to let you know!_

_But Lily, when our baby comes, I think we should settle down, you know, not do so much for the Order. Because I want to have a brilliant family life, and I want our son (I know it will be a boy) to have the best parents in the world. And how would he have that if we're always away on Order work?_

_I love you Lily Potter, and I will love our child as well, more than life itself. We're going to have the best life in the world, and we'll live to an old age and watch our children and grandchildren grow up as well. Nothing will ever part me from you, and I swear when you die, I'll die as well. Then are souls will go on forever and one day we will be reunited with our little baby._

_I really do love you Lily. Now stay safe and I'll see you soon._

_All my love, _

_James. Xxx_

Harry put down the letter and leant against the wall. He didn't really know what to make of it. It didn't say much; his father was obviously a rambler. Was there even a point to that letter? Just to say he was happy that they were having a baby. It was strange to think that this letter had been written around seventeen years ago; but here it was, right in front of him. That obviously meant that his mother had cherished it a lot.

Another silent tear fell down his cheek as he sighed away his sadness. Hermione had taken the letter from the floor and was now done reading it. She was in floods of tears, but girls are like that when they read something romantic. Harry smiled at her and rubbed her back with his hand. She turned around and weakly smiled back as Ron hugged her.

"Come on," Harry said, getting to his feet, "Lets see what they did to my room."

They walked to Harry's room and looked in. This was the worst room of all. It was in the same sort of state as his parents' room but the mess was doubled. They couldn't even see the floor and they had to be careful where they stepped.

"They must have been after something valuable," Ron said as they explored the new jungle.

"Well, they were just looking for something that I would have not wanted gone," Harry said, looking into his cupboard, "Like a broomstick, or letters from my mum and dad and Sirius."

"Is anything gone?" Hermione asked, walking to the window.

"No, I still have letters," Harry sighed, "But they've been a bit tampered with…" Harry turned round and held up the letters for Ron and Hermione to see. They gasped when they saw the letters ripped and written on.

'**Death to you and those you love' **was written on most of them.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's ok, I'm not scared, bit worried about you two though," Harry replied, throwing the letters back on the floor, "And Ginny…" He added, not facing them.

"Maybe we should go back to the Burrow…" Ron suggested.

"It would be good for you to talk to Ginny…" Hermione said tentatively.

"What has she done?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then Ron slowly turned back to Harry and said, "Nothing, why?"

"Fine, act like nothing's wrong, I'll find out anyway," Harry said stonily to them. "Come on; let's go back to the burrow."

Harry turned around quickly and found his way out of the messy room. He quite wanted to stay and clean up his house, but it was beginning to get dark outside (he hadn't realized they had taken so long), so they needed to get back to the Burrow.

Walking outside, Harry took one last look at his house for the day and disapparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

"Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley shouted in her kitchen, "You frightened me!"

"I'm sorry," Harry replied, "I'm obviously not very good at apparating, I was aiming for outside the…" He stopped talking as soon as he saw Ginny's red face.

He hadn't even noticed her in the room, but she was there, sitting on a chair at the table trying to hide her tear strewn face from him.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hr ran over to her chair and knelt down on the floor so that he was at her eye level.

Ron and Hermione walked through the door at this point and stopped and stared at them. Mrs Weasley was, too, staring.

Harry ignored this and tried to make Ginny talk to him, but she wouldn't even look at him.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his thumb on her chin and making her look at him.

He wiped away tears that were still falling down her cheeks and looked at Ron and Hermione again.

"What's happened?" He shouted at them.

Hermione opened her mouth and shook her head but no sound came out, and Ron just looked at the floor. Harry let out a growl and stood up, walking over to them, completely forgetting Mrs Weasley was in the room.

"What's happened?" He asked again, his voice getting louder.

It was at this moment that he realized; no matter how angry he was at Ginny, he would always love her and want her to be safe. So why was no one telling him so that he could help?

Harry's fuse finally burst and he pushed Ron backwards so that he hit the wall and fell on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny shouted together.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley bustled over to her son and bent down to check him over.

He didn't seem hurt, but just sat there.

"Ron, I…" Harry started to apologise but Ron cut in over him.

"Its ok mate, don't worry."

"Ginerva Weasley!" Mrs Weasley stood up and rounded on Ginny, "Go in that room now and talk to Harry!" She shouted at her, pointing to the living room door, "Or so help me I'll tell him myself!"

"Tell me what?!" Harry shouted to the whole room.

"Harry," Ginny's voice was quiet and meek like a mouse, "Come in here," She started walking towards the living room and said quietly, "I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**A/N** There you go, nice little cliffy there for you. I know I said a couple of chapters ago that it was nearly finished but I have some new plans in store so it's not nearly finished at all. Please keep reading and please review! 


	14. Information

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter** You'll just have to keep reading to see what Ginny has to say won't you! Hehe!

**Kp **Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy the last few days. But I'm much happier with this chapter than I was with the last one.

**Prv226 **Lol, wow, this is the first time I wrote a cliff hanger and people were actually hanging themselves to find out hehe!! Well here you go…

Information

Harry sat on the sofa in the living room. Ginny slowly shut the door and went to sit of a different chair, the other side of the room from him. He could tell by her body language, and the fact that she had been crying, that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. They sat in silence for near on five minutes. Harry waited patiently for those minutes, getting more frustrated by the second. All he could hear was the slow ticking of each second on the clock, and each tick seemed to get further apart from the next.

"Ginny?" He prompted calmly when he couldn't take it any more.

"Harry," She sighed out his name like it was a great effort to say, "Harry… Do, do you love me?" She asked.

"What?" He replied, quite taken aback.

"I asked if you love me, because if you do, it will be harder for me to tell you what I need to," Ginny explained, confusing him quite a bit.

"It depends," He replied.

"On what?"

"On what you're about to tell me," Harry said, looking her in the eyes.

Ginny sighed and look away from him and out of the window. Harry could see how much trouble she was in, not knowing what to say or how to say it. She was obviously scared of losing him forever after their few small fights they had had. He couldn't help but feel like this was going to end up as the biggest fight they would ever have. But he decided that he would try not to get too angry, which was hard for him…

"Look, Ginny," He said after a few more minutes, "I promise that whatever this is, I'll try not to get too angry. But I will be angrier if you don't tell me, don't you think?"

She looked around at him and nodded her head slowly. Straightening herself up, she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Harry, you know I got angry at you before the battle, because of you kissing Hermione. Well, I took my anger out on magic; you made us promise not to curse Voldemort, well I did, as you know…"

"I wouldn't talk about that if I were you," Harry cut in, clenching his fists.

Ginny saw his anger and widened her eyes in shock, "Ok… Well, anyway…" She paused for a moment and Harry was beginning to get frustrated. Ginny obviously noticed this as she rushed on. "I was still angry after the battle, and you fainted and I was upset and angry and every other emotion you can think of. I didn't want to go back to the hospital wing with you, so when we got to Hogwarts I went to the room of requirement so that I could be alone…"

She paused and Harry watched her with weary eyes. His anger seemed to have flooded out of him in the second she said 'room of requirement'; now he was just terrified. The older students of Hogwarts went there on nights they wanted to be alone with their boyfriend or girlfriend; Even though that was not Ginny's intention, he was sure something like that was going to come up now.

His eyes didn't flicker while looking at her. She was watching the floor with great interest, obviously trying to gather the courage to tell him this point.

"Harry, Dean Thomas was walking to the room as well. He was outside when I got there and asked why I'd been crying. We walked in the room together and I told him I thought I'd upset you. I told him I couldn't bear you to be unhappy with me and I just wanted to cry. Then I asked what was wrong with him and he said his parents had been attacked but Death Eaters, and he didn't know if they were ok or not," Ginny paused again, gathering the strength to say the next words, "And then… Well, one thing led to another and…"

Harry finally took his gaze away from her and shuffled in his chair. He breathed heavily, digesting the information. It wasn't her fault… He should have been so hard on her… It wasn't her fault…

"Harry I'm sorry! I was angry at you, it was a mistake!" Ginny jumped out of her chair and sped over to him, who had also left his seat. He was pacing around the room and looking everywhere but at her. "I'm sorry Harry! I love you I didn't mean for it to happen! Harry!"

Harry spun round and looked her in the eyes, her terrified eyes just waiting to be slapped. But Harry didn't hit girls, especially not girls that he loved. He grabbed her wrists and smiled gently.

"It's ok Gin, it doesn't matter," He said calmly, watching her face turn more confused than he'd ever seen it, "I love you, and I shouldn't have been so hard on you that night. It was only a kiss, I forgive you."

He smiled at her again, a fake smile, but it was still there. Ginny let go of Harry's wrists that she had taken as well and turned around. Harry went to sit back on the sofa and tried to stop shaking.

"Harry," Ginny's voice whispered behind him. He didn't turn, but listened intently. "Harry you don't understand, it wasn't just a kiss…" He moved his head to look straight ahead of him and felt his fake happiness falling to his feet. He sat stock still as she said her next words. "Harry, I'm pregnant…"

* * *

He lay in his bed with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. He had fixed his house two days ago by himself, not letting anyone help him. His room was now tidy and back together, as was his parents' room, and the whole of downstairs. It hadn't taken that long to do, only a few hours. It would have taken less time if he had let Ron and Hermione help him, but two days ago he was still angry at them for not telling him about Ginny. They were, after all, supposed to tell each other everything, because that's what best friends did. But Harry had concluded yesterday that Ron was trying to do the best for his only little sister, and Hermione had just followed suit, so he forgave them for that. But still he wouldn't go back to the Burrow.

Harry didn't know how long he'd been in bed, but he knew he hadn't slept one wink yet. He tried to clear his mind of babies and red headed girls and read headed babies but that was all he could think about. When Ginny had told him, he sat there for ages, he didn't know how long exactly, but it must have been a while because Ginny was crying when she came round to look at him. And when she said his name he got up and walked out. In the kitchen Ron, Hermione and Mrs Weasley tried to talk to him, to stop him walking out, but he hardly noticed them. He'd walked out of the house not really knowing where to go, but then decided to go to his house; he had always felt safe there, from everything.

He was brought out of his reverie but a loud tap and the window. He jumped out of his skin and turned to see an old barn owl at the window, a small scroll attached to its leg.

Harry stretched his way out of bed and opened the window. The bird flew in with unsteady wings and landed with a loud thud on the cupboard next to his bed.

He untied the scroll from its leg and watched it fly back out of the window and into the starry night. Harry then looked down at the parchment in his hand and recognised the writing on the front of it to be Ron's. Opening it, he began to read.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I'm writing so late, Hermione had me busy…Sorry, you didn't want to know that… Anyway, she told me about the letter you sent earlier, telling her that you were going for an interview tomorrow. I was just wondering if you wanted me to go with you. I can't believe you're finally going to give one, the world will finally know exactly what happened. Are you only going to give one, or will there be more after this? Oh well its up to you!_

_There was another thing mate; I just wanted to see how you are. You know that if you ever get lonely you can come back here. Don't worry about Ginny; she'll stay out of your way. She's really scared actually mate, might do her some good to talk to you? Please don't get mad at me, I just don't want you to be separated from us for so long. I know you'll sort it out anyway, you're smart like that. And no doubt Hermione will talk to Ginny and make her see sense. _

_Anyway I better go, it's so late! Write back as soon as you can and I'll see you soon hopefully ok?_

_Ron_

Harry smiled at the letter. It was so like Ron to write things he didn't want people to know. And Harry certainly didn't want to know what his two best friends got up to in their spare time! He got out some parchment and a quill from his desk drawer and started to write back.

_Ron_

_Please don't say anything like that to me again, and I don't even want you to explain it to me! Anyway, yes I'm going to give an interview tomorrow at the Daily Prophet. But I'm not letting them use a quick notes quill and I'm going to read what they write and watch them put it in the paper. I'm not having the world thinking that I did it all by myself and saying that I saw my parents' ghosts or something stupid like that. I just assume that they will let me do this because I'm Harry Potter. And I'll tell them that if they don't let me do it then I won't give them an interview! I think I will only give this one interview, and then other magazines will just take the information from the prophet._

_Listen Ron, I really appreciate you saying I can go back to the Burrow, but I need to be alone for a while, just to get my head around this Ginny business. If she actually decides to do something about it you will let me know won't you? I know you will, I trust you. _

_Anyway, I'd better try and get some sleep, otherwise I'll be even more grumpy at the ministry tomorrow, and they won't want a grumpy Potter on their hands will they? See you soon Ron, _

_Harry_

_P.S Did you see the article in the Prophet the other day about Amelia Saltlick? Saying that she was making things up to get famous? See, I told you no one would believe her! And will you tell Hermione that I said 'I told you so!'_

Harry finished writing and folded up the parchment. He waited for Hedwig to get back from hunting and then tied the letter to her leg and watched her fly off. By this time it was almost beginning to get brighter outside, so Harry decided it best to get at least two hours sleep.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. When sleep finally came, his dreams were filled with babies and newspapers about babies, but at least he got some sleep. He would surely need his strength for his calmness at the ministry in the afternoon.

* * *

Harry walked into the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic that afternoon. He had had more sleep than he expected, after over-sleeping until twelve pm; so hopefully he would be able to stay calm when the reporters asked him annoying questions.

Quickly, he marched up to the reception desk, and cringed when he saw Amelia Saltlick at the desk, playing with her hair and nails again. Harry was actually quite surprised that she still had a job; after all, making up rumours in the ministry of magic was not the most advised thing to do.

"Excuse me, Amelia?" Harry prompted quietly to her.

She looked up at him with clearly mixed emotions on her face. She was obviously angry with Harry for getting her into trouble, but then, it was Harry Potter.

"Mr Potter," She said stonily, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know where to go… Where to go for an interview with the Daily Prophet…" He stammered out.

Amelia looked up at him with almost glazed eyes. "Are you going to give an interview? Finally? After almost a month?!" She asked.

"I don't see that it's your business," Harry replied.

"Why, you told me that you killed _him,_ didn't you?" She said happily. Harry found it quite remarkable that she didn't really seem to care for an instant that he had got her into trouble.

"Yes Amelia, I told YOU," Harry answered angrily, "But I didn't ask you to try and tell the whole world!"

"Well you got me into trouble!" She said, looking quite hurt by his comment.

"Well then you shouldn't have gone and told them, should you? I didn't ask you to!"

Amelia looked away, apparently finally annoyed at him. She sighed exasperatedly and turned to him and said "Level one," In a cold voice.

"Thank you," Harry replied patronizingly, and then left before she could comment any further.

He marched off to the lifts and stood in the first one that opened. When he walked in it was empty, but from the outside people seemed to realize it was him inside, and then ran to get in. When the gates closed there were at least six people in the lift including Harry. He turned his head towards the wall, but he could still feel the people staring at him.

"That's Harry Potter," People whispered to their colleagues. And not until they reached the first floor (which to Harry seemed to take a lot longer than it should) did they stop whispering.

But then, as Harry pushed past people to get out of the lift, the thing he least expected happened.

A man ran out of the lift after him and grabbed his arm. Instinctively, Harry whipped around and pulled his wand straight out of his robe, pointing it at the man's heart, grabbing the neck of his robes with his other hand. Lots of people stared, and Harry even heard one woman try to stifle a scream, but the man smiled apologetically and took Harry's hand off of his robes, and he shook it.

"Thank you Mr Potter," The man said, "You saved my family, you are truly a hero."

With that, the man walked away and entered a different lift to go to his floor. Harry was in such shock that his wand was still raised in the air, now pointing at nothing. He stared at the lift even after it had gone, unable to say anything. Was this what people were going to think of him from now on? As a hero? But he really wasn't, he'd had more help than he could ask for to kill Voldemort, and all the people that had helped him the most were now gone… Maybe he was a hero?

Slowly, Harry put his wand back into his robe and turned around again to carry on his short journey; all the while thinking about what that kind man had said.

Soon he found the office he was looking for and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Was called from the inside, and Harry proceeded through the door.

"Well, it's about time Johnson! I've been waiting for…" The man in the chair across the room stopped talking when he finally looked up. Apparently in a state of shock, he slowly stood up and held out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry took the man's hand and shook it vigorously until the man came back to the world.

"Mr Potter, a pleasure, it really is," The man said, sitting back down and indicating for Harry to do the same.

Harry sat down and nodded to the man. There was a plaque on his desk which read 'Andrew Finch, Head Editor and Reporter of the Daily Prophet'. Taking note of his name, Harry spoke for the first time.

"Mr Finch,"

"Call me Andrew, please, Mr Potter," Mr Finch cut in.

"Ok, Andrew," Harry continued. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be; but then, the man outside really had thrown him off his mark. "I thought I'd better, erm, give an interview…" He trailed off.

"Oh Mr Potter, it would be a delight, I shall interview you myself, if that is ok with you," Finch rushed out, clearly ecstatic.

"Yes, that's fine," Harry answered, "But," He started, "You're not using a quick notes quill, and I'm going to see what you write when we're done. And if what I read in the paper is the tiniest bit different to what I've said I'll sue you so you won't have a sickle left to stand on. Understand?" He finished, his mind now refocused on the point in hand.

Mr Finch spent no time considering these requests and nodded straight away, saying as he did so "Mr Potter, we would not want to get this article wrong in any way what so ever, surely you must understand that?"

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"So, can we get on with it then?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Sir," Finch replied, "I'll just cancel my other appointments for this afternoon and we'll get underway."

* * *

**A/N** Hey sorry about the long update, (I know it didn't really take that long but it felt like it to me) I've been on a school holiday this week so I've been to parties and such so I didn't have time to finish the chapter. I have a cool idea for the next chapter but I don't know if it will work out so I'll have to see how that goes. But anyways please review and I'll update soon (as soon as I get my English coursework out of the way…) Thanks! 


	15. Glory

**A/N** Hope you like this chapter, might be a bit short I don't know yet. If it is short I apologise a lot!!

Thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter **Thanks for your review, I know with Dead it's weird, but I seem to remember her being out with him for a time in one of the books, so I thought it would be a strange little plot!

**Kitkat **Sorry if you don't like don't read!

**Kp **I'm glad the wait won't stop you from reading; I've got loads of schoolwork at the moment that's why this chapter has also taken such a long time, I'm really sorry about that by the way! And thanks for saying you liked the chapter.

Glory

**Potter's Story of **

**Life and Death:**

**Revealed at Last!**

Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, has come forward today, on the 5th of May, to finally reveal to the Wizarding world what happened at the start of April.

Potter, aged seventeen, has requested an interview with Mr Andrew Finch, the head editor and reporter of the _Daily Prophet_, to discuss the events that happened back in April. 'Firstly, Mr Potter, I'd like to thank you on behalf of the whole Wizarding community for proposing an interview,' Mr Finch said before interviewing. Potter, who was perhaps a little paler and a little thinner than we remember him, smiled weakly and nodded for the interview to begin.

**Mr Potter, I'm sure you can guess what my first question will be; but tedious as it is, the world needs reassurance that their suspicions are correct. Have you forever vanquished, that is to say, killed, you-know-who?**

Yes.

**You are saying Mr Potter, that Lord Voldemort, the most evil Wizard ever known, is dead, forever?**

Yes.

**Well, this news shall bring joy to the Wizarding community, and even some out of it. Are you aware of what date you managed this great task?**

It was the fourth of April.

**Did you have any witnesses to the death?**

Yeah, there were a few Death Eaters, about six I think.

**Do you know or remember any of the Death Eaters names?**

I can't really remember actually. I was so focused on Voldemort that I didn't really pay attention. My friends would know though, they fought them, held them back for me while I battled Voldemort. I think Lucious Malfoy was there, and someone McNair, Bellatrix Lestrange – she must have been there…

**Thank you Mr Potter. But you mentioned friends, who were they? And why did they end up going with you?**

Well, my friends are the whole reason that Voldemort is dead. When he was alive, he invaded my mind in my dreams. I saw him torturing people, but he hadn't ever started doing it. On that day in April, Ron, Hermione and I were in Hogsmede, and I could tell what Voldemort's feelings were. He was really happy about something, and I got really happy. Then it was like he put me under the Imperius curse and I dragged Ron and Hermione off into a small forest type of thing. And then…

**This Ron and Hermione, they are your best friends?**

Yeah, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They've been my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts.

**And they never stopped being friends with you because of your, shall we say, situation?**

No, _laughs _they'd never do that to me. When things got worse in my fourth year, we agreed that we'd be there for each other all the time or none of the time. They weren't going to run away from me then things got tough and come back when it was better.

**Loyal friends to such a great hero, almost makes them hero's themselves. Now Mr Potter, you were saying, about your Hogsmede trip?**

Yeah. Well I was walking away from them so fast that neither me nor Hermione noticed when Ron disappeared. Then I fell and saw Voldemort and I knew what he was going to do. I explained it all to Hermione and we ran back to Ron's twin brothers' shop. It was lucky that Professor McGonagall was in there as well, and Ron's little sister, Ginny. I told them what had happened and Professor McGonagall told me to side apparate them all to where Ron and Voldemort were. I was the only one who knew where to go because I recognised it in my vision…

**How did you recognise it?**

It was the same place where… _stumbles on words and tears show in his eyes _where Dumbledore died…

**You were there when Albus Dumbledore died?**

I saw it happen.

**Why didn't you inform anyone that you were there when he died?**

I did, everyone at school knew. But the ministry doesn't have to know everything that goes on in my life!

**So, what happened after you had gotten everyone to this place? And could you verify everyone that was there from our side?**

Well there was me, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley and Hermione. And when we snuck up on the Death Eaters, Voldemort left Ron and he recovered and fought with us as well.

**How old are all of these people?**

Well Ron and Hermione are my age, Fred and George are nineteen, and Ginny is sixteen.

**So you're saying that six teenagers took on a pack of Death Eaters and an evil Wizard?**

No, I'm saying that five teenagers took on a pack of Death Eaters and I took on an evil Wizard.

**You seem quite proud of this fact.**

No, I'm not gloating or anything. I just want it known that I was obsessed with killing this wizard. I lost my life because of it. And when people close to me were dying I didn't care, I just got more and more angry and I forgot to grieve. I want it known that I killed him because I had to. No one else could. He'd ruined my life and almost everything I had to live for. No one can hate a person as much as I hated this thing. That's why it was my job to do it. I told everyone to stay away from him, to leave him to me. So that I could make my life normal.

**And did everyone do this?**

_Considers and looks away from interviewer. Then says as a whisper_ No.

**Who disobeyed you? How angry were you that they wouldn't let you do what you needed to do to get your life back on track?**

I'm not saying who it was. But I'll never forgive them. They may always be my friend, but this will stay with me forever.

**You're very forgiving, Mr Potter. Now, how did you kill you-know-who?**

Well obviously I used the killing curse. But I assume you mean what happened before hand? Well we were duelling. And he hit me with it.

**With what?**

The killing curse. He hit me square on in the chest.

**No! This is why you were in St Mungo's for so long? And why you wouldn't tell the Healers what was wrong when you woke up?**

That's right. He hit me with the curse and him and all his Death Eaters were laughing. I don't know how long I was on the floor for, but when I woke up I heard them. And Ron and everyone were scared; they all thought I was dead. But then I just got up and walked up behind Voldemort. One of his Death Eaters saw me and looked terrified. _smiles and gives a short laugh _It was quite funny actually. To have such a feared person scared of you. So Voldemort turned around and then I said it, no force or anything needed, I just said it. And then he was dead…

**Marvellous! How did that feel? Knowing you had saved the world?**

I didn't realise. I had… I had a connection with Voldemort, and when he died I just felt a little empty. Then I collapsed because I'd been hit with a killing curse. And, that was that really.

**Mr Potter, when you say you had a connection with him…**

I'm not going to turn into him, don't worry. The only reason saying those words felt so good was because I knew that in that second, I could watch my worst enemy die. And I knew that in that moment, I'd be normal. Ok, maybe people will still come up and talk to me in the street but I'm alive. There's no one trying to kill me anymore, no one wrecking my life and everything in it. I don't have to run around to find Horcruxes or worrying about my friends dying. Because it's not going to happen anymore.

**You said Horcruxes, you-know-who had Horcruxes?**

Yeah, seven.

**Seven?**

Yeah, and I had to find them. Dumbledore helped me a lot. He'd found loads before he died, then I had to find the rest.

**Well Mr Potter, you have truly been through an ordeal, for your whole life. But know that now, it is over, you need worry no more.**

Thank you.

**Oh, one more question; Why did you leave it a month after killing him to give an interview? Or at least inform the world of his death?**

I was quite messed up and I didn't even realise the enormity of what I'd done. Not until I went back to my house that a few Death Eaters had visited.

**What had they done?**

Oh, just written something that made me think. Their way of life is over now it's because of me. But all the better for us. And then for some reason I realised that the world must be totally on edge, not knowing if he's alive or dead. But he's dead. He's gone. He's never coming back.

**Thank you very much Mr Potter. Not just for the interview, for everything.

* * *

**

Harry put down the prophet, smiling to himself. The interview he had given yesterday had really made him realise. He really had been through so much, more than any other person on the planet had been through at the young age of seventeen. It was quite an achievement to still be alive, and to have ridden the world of the darkest man ever.

It had been about two hours since the Daily Prophet had been released for the day and already Harry's desk was flooding with letters from 'admirers'. He hated the word, but Ron had assured him that that's what they were. Most of these letters were saying 'thank-you' and 'you saved our life'; but the ones from Ron and Hermione had been quite different. Ron had said that he was 'wicked' to mention them in his interview, to which Harry had wondered why on earth Ron thought he wouldn't mention them; and Hermione had written how proud of him she was, and there were tear blobs on the parchment, so it was true that she was as proud as his parents would be. He'd never expected to get so many letters once he gave an interview; he'd had letters from everyone in the Order to go along with those from complete strangers; but there was one letter that he had been expecting that hadn't come. Ginny.

Harry waited until two days after the interview had come out to get a letter from Ginny, but he didn't get one. Not once did he see the owl that he knew so well fly through his always open window and land gracefully next to Hedwig. Of course, it wasn't like he _wanted_ a letter from her; he still hated her. But if felt like there was a big hole in his chest, and Ginny was the only reason he could find.

Finally, after two days of waiting, he sat down to write a letter in the moonlight, just as an owl came crashing into the closed window. Harry smiled at the thought of Ron turning bright red because of the old family owl, and went to open the window for it to fly in. The owl did so and dropped the letter from its beak before landing with a thud on the desk.

Harry recognised the writing to be Ron's and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you mate? Haven't written to you in a while so I thought I would… How is everything? Going alright? Are you still getting loads of letters? We've had a few actually! Hermione, me and Ginny…_

_Ok mate, I won't beat around the bush any longer, you need to come over for a while. Yes, because of Ginny. She keeps saying she won't make a decision without you about this whole pregnancy thing; and mum and dad aren't being too nice about it either… I've called her a slag more than once, dad won't talk to her and mum keeps just looking at her and shaking her head. The truth is mate, this family is a wreck without you; you are family and you're the one that holds us together! Plus, I miss you and Hermione is always upset because you won't come to see her._

_Please just think about coming over here, maybe just for a weekend; a shorter time is better than none._

_Write back soon mate,_

_Ron. _

Harry rolled his eyes at the letter; he couldn't believe the nerve of Ginny. She wouldn't make a decision without him? How childish and just plan pathetic could she get? It was her problem, nothing to do with him; so she could deal with it on her own. However, he did miss Ron and Hermione a great deal. And it was believable about Hermione getting upset all the time… He also appreciated Ron's calling Ginny a slag, it meant that he did care a lot about the feelings of Harry himself.

Harry sighed and looked at the piece of parchment on his desk, which was blank apart from the word 'Ginny' at the top. He hadn't even known what he was going to say to her in that letter, so he screwed it up and threw it in the bin across the room.

He suddenly felt very tired and collapsed in a heap on his bed; pulling off clothes and reaching for a sheet to pull over himself. Thinking with difficulty before sleep came, he decided that he would go to the Burrow, but not for Ginny, for himself. He wanted to see Ron and Hermione; also Mr and Mrs Weasley, just to let them know that he hadn't forgotten about them. Harry's mind ticked slowly off to sleep thinking about things he needed to pack for the weekend away; and when the darkness finally fell upon him, he had sweet dreams of best friends and socks, lots of socks…

* * *

**A/N** Wow, sorry about the long update! I started to write this chapter ages ago and loved writing the interview scene. But then I needed to decide what to write after it without making it sound boring, so I hope it worked because it was really hard to think of! And I thought we'd have a nice little bit of humour at the end, just for good measure! Hope you like that too!! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	16. Another Loss

**A/N** Here you are, hope you liked the last chapter, I'm determined to get this one up quicker!! Thanks to reviewers:

**Kp:** Thanks, I thought it was a pretty cheesy way of getting him back there, but hey as long as you thought it was good!!

**SierraPotter:** Thanks for your ideas! I do have some of my own however! But I will keep yours in mind! And I'm afraid that I'm not going to kill Ginny… That's a definite…

Another Loss

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door; No one knew he was coming, so he was afraid as to who would answer it.

Slowly he raised his hand and tapped loudly on the door. His face lifted into a crooked smile as he heard Mrs Weasley shout 'Now who on earth is this?' But his smile faded when the door opened and he saw a beautiful red headed and freckly girl stand before him.

"Harry…" Ginny said, utterly shocked.

Harry didn't get a chance to say anything, because at the sound of his name being said, Mrs Weasley ran to the door and gave him the biggest hug she ever had; pushing past Ginny in order to get to him.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley," He choked out from lack of breath support.

"Harry dear! How many times?!" Mrs Weasley said, "It's Molly!"

"Sorry," He replied, looking to his feet.

"Now come in come in!" Mrs Weasley said loudly, pulling him indoors. "How long are you staying? You are staying? Oh how wonderful! We were just about to eat, but I'll make some extra for you as well dear! Oh I must tell Ron and Hermione!" Harry smiled as Mrs Weasley ran to the bottom of the stairs to call them down; "Ronald! Hermione! Ron! Oh I dread to think what they're doing up there! Well they'll get a shock!" And with that she disappeared up the stairs.

Harry chuckled to himself as he turned and looked around the small kitchen. It hadn't been long since he was last here, but to him it seemed like an age. He smiled as he remembered the room, but again his expression dropped as he saw Ginny standing by the door staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice quiet and croaky.

"I've come to see my best friends if you don't mind," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well… You should have let Ron know, mum's not ready, she'll have to make loads more food now!" Ginny said, standing tall as if to make a point.

"She doesn't mind," Harry said, "She loves making food, and having me here."

"Don't get so big headed; just because you killed a person doesn't mean everyone in the world loves you! And I helped don't forget!"

Ginny bit her lip as soon as she finished talking and Harry stared at her with the most anger he had ever felt for her.

He paced towards her quickly and raised his hand. Ginny jumped backwards and hit the door with her ankle, bending down as she did so.

Harry was ready to hit her, his hand was raised for what seemed like hours, but he couldn't bring himself to do it; and before he knew it, he heard:

"Harry!"

He quickly lowered his hand and spun round to see Hermione running down the stairs. Breathing heavily, he smiled and walked up to her, who jumped into a hug as soon as she was close enough. Harry spun her round while holding her; and on the way round he saw Ginny's livid expression at them.

"Harry!" Hermione said again after he put her down. "I've missed you so much! What made you want to come back?"

"Ron sent me a letter last night and made me realise how much I missed you two!" When Harry said this, he saw Ginny look totally taken aback and look to the stairs. Harry looked as well and saw Ron slowly walking down them, with an angry looking Mrs Weasley behind him.

"Hi mate!" Ron said, looking a lot happier at the sight of Harry.

"Alright?" Harry asked, looking sideways at Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, fine. What are you doing here?" Ron replied.

"Your letter made me think, thanks."

"It's ok mate, anytime! I'm just glad you're here, that's all," Ron said with a smile, ushering Harry and Hermione into the living room, and not even looking at Ginny. Harry saw her teetering on the spot, as if she didn't know which way to go, but in the end she apparently decided to follow them, even though it was obvious no one was going to talk to her.

They sat for no more than five minutes, talking mostly about the interview Harry had given, before they heard loud knocks on the door outside.

"Ron!" Mrs Weasley called for Ron to answer the door, as she must have been busy preparing food.

Ron groaned and stood up from his chair, but before he had even started walking, Ginny had stood up and ran out of the door to open the front door. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other quizzically. When each of them shrugged, Harry knew that the person at the door was for Ginny, and she didn't want him or her to be seen, so he was the first to get up and walk outside.

Ginny had pushed the person outside and around the corner of the house, so that they wouldn't be seen, but Harry heard them talking and walked up behind Ginny, only to get the shock of his life.

"Dean?" Harry felt like he was shouting, but it came out only as a whisper.

Before either Ginny or Dean Thomas got a chance to answer, Ron and Hermione were round the corner and Ron was being held back, with difficulty.

While Ron was shouting at Dean however, Harry rounded on Ginny.

"How dare you?" He shouted, "How DARE you?"

"You weren't supposed to turn up here today! This was all going to be sorted out and now you're here it won't be!" Ginny screamed back at him.

"Don't try and turn the blame on me!" He shouted back as Dean looked over in bewilderment, "You were the one that goes and gets pregnant! Then you bring the father here to 'sort things out', without even consulting me?!"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"Then why did you try and keep it a secret from me for so long?!"

"GINNY!"

Both Harry and Ginny looked over at the source of the shout; Dean was staring at her, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"You're pregnant?" He asked quietly.

Ginny nodded slowly while he looked at her with amazement.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked him quietly. And when Dean shook his head, he looked at Ginny again; "He didn't know? And you brought him here to tell him? Didn't you even think that Ron might beat him up?"

"Well, the thought had crossed my mind, but I knew Hermione would hold him back," Ginny replied, looking at her friend with a slight smile.

"Don't count on it," Hermione shot back at her quietly.

There was a silence and everyone looked at each other. Mrs Weasley had come outside but then evidently gone back in when she saw Dean Thomas was there; for which Harry couldn't blame her. His anger was bubbling right at the surface of his face, and his fists. How could someone have the nerve to bring a boy that no one likes to her house? It was literally unbelievable to Harry, he had no idea.

Ron was now gesturing for them to go inside, but Harry was finding it quite hard to move from his particular spot on the grass.

"Mate, come in…" Ron went to tug at his arm, but there was no need. Harry shot Ginny one more dirty look and started to walk inside. He almost felt the tension disappear behind him; and he nearly pitied Dean. That poor boy had been sucked in by Ginny and now was probably scared of Harry himself for shouting so much.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just walking through the front door when he heard Dean say the thing that made his anger reach boiling point, and he exploded:

"Ginny, it's amazing news, but, what's wrong with Harry?"

Without even thinking about it, Harry turned right around and pushed Ron back to get out of the house again. "Sorry," He said with a sarcastic chuckle. And he walked straight up to Dean, seeing Ginny's worried look in the corner of his eyes. He ignored this, and without hesitation, without warning, punched Dean in the face so hard that he was knocked right over onto his back.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him and held back his arm that was going towards Dean on the floor.

"How could you?" Ginny spat at him, kneeling down next to Dean to see if he was ok. His nose and top lip were bleeding badly, but Harry thought nothing of it.

"That's what's wrong with me!" Harry shouted loudly, before shaking Hermione off his arm violently and striding inside the house. Even through all the commotion, it made him smile to see Ron's comic expression at what Harry had just done.

After he was inside the house, he looked at his hand, which wasn't actually hurt, then at Ron and Hermione, who had followed him through the door.

"Wicked," Ron smiled at him.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, and he walked off up the stairs to Ron's tiny bedroom.

* * *

"I still can't get over that punch you gave him though mate!" Ron said half an hour later. 

The three of them had been in Ron's room since the incident and were talking violently about Ginny and Dean. Hermione had kept quiet for quite a long time, and then was shouted at by Ron for trying to be rational about the situation after saying that Dean didn't know and didn't deserve a punch.

"I've never seen ANYONE give a punch like that before," Ron continued in awe, "You knocked him of his feet completely!"

Harry couldn't help but smile again; and he had to admit that the punch did feel quite good. He'd been thinking about it silently for the past half hour and realised that about a weeks worth of anger (maybe more) went into that single punch, and that was a lot of anger.

"That'll teach him not to come here again and brag about getting my little sister pregnant!" Ron smiled.

"But Ron, he didn't know remember?" Hermione tried.

Ron shot her an evil look and she just looked away.

"I'm going downstairs to get a drink, ok?" Harry told them both as he stood up from Ron's bedroom floor, "Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do Ronnie!" He mocked as he walked out – receiving a pillow in the back of his head as he did so.

As Harry took the long walk down the corridor of the house he walked past Ginny's room. Expecting that there would be no one in there he got a shock to hear her talking, to Dean.

He walked a bit closer silently and stopped outside the bedroom door which was stood ajar. He heard Ginny's voice crying as it choked out words to Dean, and he cursed under his breath when he realized he wanted to go in there and make her feel better; he hated to hear Ginny cry.

"Dean, I don't know what to do!" She cried loudly.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm here for you both," Dean replied; and Harry could almost hear the fake smile he had planted on his face.

"Both?" Ginny sniffed.

"Yeah, you and the baby…"

"What if I decide not to keep it?"

"But… You won't decide to get rid of it… I thought you wanted this baby…" Dean replied, obviously saddened by Ginny's reaction.

"Dean, I don't know what I want," She explained, "All I know is I want a boy who loves me; and won't drop me every time they have to go and do something more important."

"Like Harry?" Dean asked. At this, Harry almost burst the door fully open and punched him again, but somehow he managed to control his temper and just breathe it out slowly.

"Yes, like Harry… I loved him so much Dean, and then he went and… Well, he was obsessed with murder. And I know it was for a good cause but I can't get it out of my head why someone would enjoy killing a man."

"But, the man in question did kill off his entire family," Dean reasoned, and Harry actually appreciated it and felt a pang of guilt for punching him.

"I know, but he's changed since then. A spark in him is gone and I just want someone to love me like he did…" Ginny started to cry again.

"Gin, I've always felt something for you. Right now I'm feeling it in my nose but it's usually lower down!" She gave a short giggle at Dean's words. "I can't blame Harry for punching me, and I'm so glad he can't hear me now because, I do love you. And I want to have this baby with you."

"Really?" She asked, sniffing away her tears.

"Yes, I love you…"

There was a silence and Harry could only assume that they were locked in a passionate kiss. It was funny really; as Ginny sniffed away her tears she passed them onto him.

He began to walk back towards Ron's room; a slow, sombre walk that gave him time to think about everything he had just heard. Did Ginny really feel that way about him? She thought that he was so obsessed with killing Voldemort that he forgot about her. But Voldemort had ruined his life – well and truly now. For Harry realized as he walked up the stairs that even though Voldemort had gone, he had still managed to take away the last part of Harry's life that he loved more than anything; and Harry had been replaced.

* * *

**A/N** Aww, how sorry do you feel for Harry? This chapter was pretty rubbish at the start, but I got into it about half way through. Please tell me what you think!! 


	17. Leaving

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter: **Lol, I'll think about hurting her in some way… can it be emotional pain? But then again, you never know what an author has up her sleeve do you? Thanks for the review!

Leaving

"Harry don't go!"

He paused on the front lawn of the Burrow and turned around; trunk and Hedwig's cage in hand. Hermione was running up to him as fast as she could; tears pouring from her eyes at a rate that Harry had never seen before.

"You can't leave Harry, you only just got here!" She shouted forcefully at him.

Harry forced a smile onto his face and stroked his friends' busy mane of hair, "There's no point in me being here anymore, you heard what I told you about that conversation."

Harry had indeed gone back to Ron's room after overhearing the conversation with Ginny and Dean. Upon entering the room he looked at Hedwig's cage and saw it empty, so he picked it up and walked back to his trunk, lifting it up as well. He had seen the questioning looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces and told them he was leaving. Hermione's eyes instantly filled with tears and Ron demanded that Harry tell them why he was in such a hurry to go. So, Harry put down his things and told them what he had heard and simply said 'So I'm going now'. With that he walked downstairs and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley, who started to cry because he didn't say a single word about why he was leaving, and he heard a great banging from upstairs and walked out.

"Who care's about that Harry?" Hermione shouted even louder, tears still flooding from her eyes, "What about me and Ron? Aren't we worth staying for?"

"I can't be in a house with someone who hates me that much," Harry replied, still staying calm and trying to comfort her.

"She's just a stupid mindless teenager Harry! She doesn't know anything about love! She doesn't know that she loves you more than anyone on this whole earth! She's being thick but we can't make her see that can we?!"

Hermione collapsed in a head on the grass, unable to breathe for crying so much.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, "I know all that. And you're right, we can't make her see. But for now she hates me, and…"

"For now Harry," Hermione croaked out, "For now she hates you. And if you go she'll never realise that she's being stupid."

"She's hated me for a long time now Hermione. Since the start of our seventh year... And I learnt how to get over it a long time ago; that bridge has been crossed."

"I don't care if it's been crossed, I won't let you go," She said, her voice stronger and more determined now.

"Well, I'm going anyway," Harry said, getting a little angry and standing up, "Where's Ron?"

Just at that moment Dean was pushed out of the front door of the Burrow and slammed on the ground by Ron; with a screaming Ginny and Mrs Weasley behind them. Harry rolled his eyes cursed under his breath. He knew Ron was just trying to help but this was not the way to go about it.

"You are filth! Did you know that? Filth!" Ron shouted at him as he lay on the ground, battered and bruised from being clearly beaten up by Ron.

Harry walked over to them and held Ron back, "It's ok," He said calmly in Ron's ear. Ron stopped kicking and shouting and stood back. His mouth gawped open as he saw Harry help Dean to his feet.

"Sorry Dean, he just… cares," Harry tried. Dean also gawped at him and started on in confusion, "I think it would be best if you just, went home and came back tomorrow?"

Dean nodded, still clearly bewildered, and waved goodbye to Ginny, then clicked his finger and was gone.

"Harry!" Ron shouted at him.

"Not you too, please, I can't bear it," Harry said, walking back to the grass where Hermione still sat on the ground.

"But you just let him…"

"Ron, I appreciate it, but I'm going now," Harry cut in.

Ron stared at his best friend, so calm in all the chaos, so different to the real Harry. "You're not seriously leaving us?" He said in a sarcastic fashion.

"I am," Harry replied apologetically.

"You won't let him, will you Ron?" Hermione said, fresh tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Well, he'll be back soon, won't you mate?" Ron said.

For the first time, Harry looked to the floor, unable to face up to the truth. He was not planning on going back to the Burrow for a long time. He didn't know how long exactly; it could be a matter of weeks, months, maybe even a year or two. In fact, if he was to be honest with himself, he didn't really know what he was going to do when he got back to his house. He had so much anger inside him that needed to burst out but he didn't want Ginny to see more anger explode from him, because that was the reason she hated him already.

"You… You will be back?" Ron said, bringing Harry out of his daze.

"I don't know," He said quietly.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, hugging him.

"All because of my bloody sister," Ron shook his head in disbelief.

Then, the three of them all jumped when they heard a voice behind them. A meek voice, no more louder than a mouse.

"You're going?" Ginny said.

Harry shut his eyes at the voice and took a deep breath in to steady his nerves before he turned around and said quietly, "Yes, I'm leaving."

"Well, how long for?" Ginny asked.

"What do you care? You're the one making him go!" Ron burst out.

"Ron she hasn't asked me to go!" Harry flipped, turning towards him and shouting.

He bit his lip as he turned to see Ginny shake her head at him, "Now you understand what you heard?" She said, "You have changed Harry."

A strange feeling came over him when she said that, and the feeling was… nothing. He didn't know if she was right or wrong. On the one hand she was right because otherwise why would he be trying not to get angry? On the other hand she was wrong because why would he have changed? He hadn't changed!

"Let me say goodbye to my friends please," He said quietly.

Ginny folded her arms and shook her head again; "Well good luck to you," She spat, "I hope you go and ruin someone else's life!" And with that she stormed off, back into the house from which she came, and where Harry would never go again.

"You can't let her do this to you," Ron said, touching Harry's arm.

"She already has," He replied, faking a smile that quickly turned into a tear.

"You don't want to go, you're crying," Hermione said, taking a light hold of his other arm.

"I'm not," He replied sheepishly. He pulled away from them both and turned to face them. "I will see you again, just… not for a while."

"How long's a while?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "But, I know I'll write to you before I come next time!" He laughed.

And they laughed too. And that was that; he gave them both a hug and took one last look at the Burrow. As his eyes moved up the strange house, he saw a figure in the window, crying at him before quickly shutting the curtains. He sighed and looked away. After saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione he disapparated back to his house. From there, he didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he wasn't going to stay there. That house was filled with memories of his parents, and the Burrow was filled with memories of Ginny. So the same night he got back, he picked up his trunk and left there as well; taking one picture of his parents and Sirius, and one of Ginny. Just one.

* * *

**A/N** Well, this was a short chapter. I'm quite happy about it even though it's short. Except I'm not liking how it's like, all speech. Sorry, I tried to put more feeling and stuff in there but I don't know if it worked. Now, what I was going to do here was finish the story and write a sequel. But I don't see the point in that because it will just come up as quickly as the next chapter as this if you get me… so I'm just going to carry on on here. Can you please tell me what you think of what's happened to this story because I'm aware that it changed from a kinda drama to a romance very abruptly and I'm not sure that people will be too happy about it. But I have some ideas that will make it back to how it used to be, like action/adventure so hopefully it will be fine. I hope all of that made sense because I'm really tired right now and I don't even know if it makes sense to myself but please review I'd appreciate it hehe! 


	18. Returning

**A/N** Sorry about the long update, stupid amount of schoolwork I've been doing! But it's here now!! Thanks to reviews:

**SierraPotter: **You're definitely right about emotional pain being harder to get rid of… But I'll see what I can do for you eh? Lol!

**The (French) dark lord: **Thanks! I love to hear from new reviewers!! And I generally write like that, what I want to happen in the seventh book, or at least what could happen. Sometimes I write about what I don't want to happen… That's always fun too! Both view points, you know!

Returning

'.. And so it is concluded by the Wizarding Community that the Death Eaters are still out there today, terrorizing only once in a while, as to keep the ministry off their trail. These spontaneous attacks on the Wizarding and Muggle world alike are too random to predict. The Minister for Magic advises that all people, whether young or elderly, that they should stick together in these strange and mysterious times. Although it may not seem as bad as when the Dark Lord was upon us, these attacks have been tragic and unexpected; so therefore may be interpreted as just as dangerous.

'But let us not forget that there is still a ray of hope. Harry Potter has not been seen or heard from for over a year; the best that can be assumed is that he is out there somewhere, finding these traitorous Death Eaters and putting a stop to their dreadful crimes. He has saved the world once, he can do it again.'

Harry put down the evening addition of the Daily Prophet; he couldn't bear to read the rest. Slowly, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his cloak pocket.

There was nothing particularly interesting going on in Hogwarts Castle tonight; there never usually was. Just a few boys and girls sneaking out of their Common Rooms to meet each other in the night. And Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw the words 'Severus Snape' walk around a corner to find a young boy and girl behind a statue.

Harry's mind started to wander as he looked out of the grimy window of the Shrieking Shack. He remembered that he was here the first time he met his Godfather, in his third year. Or he remembered that this place was the subject of conversation as Ron and Hermione had started to get close. His memories were often the same each night, but considering he had been here for some time now, he would have thought them to go away.

Harry had been lodging at the Shrieking Shack for over six months; and before that had gone to Sirius' old house. But after the first attack had happened, the Order had re-formed and he had to get out before anyone would find him. This place was the only building left he could find that wasn't occupied but did have four walls and a ceiling, so he had to make do. He had of course used magic to make it easier to live in; for example he had cleaned the room he stayed in from top to bottom; and, after a great deal of searching for a spell to do so, added a modern bathroom in the same room.

He had received many letters in the past year from Ron and Hermione, for the owls would always know where to find him; it had always fascinated Harry how the owls would find the recipients of letters, even when they move around so much. Each letter to him had been a plea for him to go and visit, or at least tell them where he was so that they could visit him. But Harry had never replied to a single letter, so for all they knew, he could be dead. For all the whole world knew, Harry Potter could be dead. And that was almost how he wanted it to be. To not be famous anymore would make his life a hundred times better… Or so he thought. But it seemed that even after a year of hiding, the Ministry still clung to him for hope.

He stared at the prophet that lay on the floor next to him. He shook his head in disbelief as he watched a devastated woman cry and cry repeatedly at the reporter as she held a dead baby in her arms. How people could do such horrible things was beyond him…

There was a loud knocking on the window and Harry looked up to see a large brown owl waiting for it to be opened for him. He was shocked at seeing it; he had not received a letter from Ron or Hermione for a matter of months now. There was usually at least one a week being delivered to him, but then their numbers slowly decreased as a year passed, and then there were none. This did hurt Harry a little bit, to think that perhaps his best friends had forgotten about him. But then he had never replied to any of the letters, and he had just left one day without looking back once.

As Harry opened the window the owl flew in and dropped the letter on the floor before soaring straight back out. He watched as it disappeared into the royal blue sky and then turned to pick up the letter.

He smiled slightly as he remembered this handwriting; so neatly joined up in an orderly way. Although as he read through the letter a couple of times, he realized that this letter was not written in a calm or orderly manner.

_Dear Harry,_

_Firstly Harry, how are you? Ok? I do hope that my owl doesn't return with this letter still in its beak, which means that he couldn't find you… and that means that you're possibly…_

_Look Harry, we're sorry we haven't written for months. But you never replied and we feared the worst. You've probably got really annoyed with all the plea's for you to come back and see us, but this one is different. Harry, Ron's in trouble. He's really ill and we need you here. He asks for you every time we go to the hospital but we never know what to say. It's not that he's mad in the head, he knows that you won't be there, but he's still got that tiny ray of hope that you might come back. _

_You see, he was fighting people suspected of Death Eater activity, (I assume you know what's been happening; all the deaths and such) and one of them hit him with a curse. We don't even know what it is, but he's so ill he can scarcely move. Harry, no matter how much I hate to admit it, if you don't come and see him now, you might never see him again. _

_Please Harry you must come and see him, he needs you. And you never know, your coming might heal him a bit. Please Harry, he needs you… We all need you._

_Your's faithfully,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked wildly around the room. What on earth was he doing here? This letter had opened his eyes to what he had done. Leaving the burrow was in fact the worst thing he had done with his life. And now his best friend in the entire world was dying and all because of him. Fighting those people… it was all wrong! All because of him… Well he was going to put it right, Ron was going to get better and everything would be as it used to be.

He ran across the room and picked up his wand, the picture of his parents and Sirius and went to fill his trunk. Just before leaving, he went to his bed and removed the pillow. Underneath it was his one and only picture of Ginny, creased and crumpled from being handled so much. This was he reason he never went back to see his friends, and now one of them was dying. But he put this behind him and picked up the picture. And with that he walked out of the Shrieking Shack and disapparated from the blank view.

* * *

The door to the Burrow opened and a short Mrs Weasley stood before him, but not looking at him.

"Yes, yes Ginny just go! We need to leave!" She shouted behind her, her voice directed up the stairs. Then she turned to him, "I'm sorry can I help…"

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face and Mrs Weasley burst into tears; but as she did so, a real smile spread across his lips.

"Harry dear!" She cried loudly, pulling him indoors, "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Mrs Weasley," He replied, his voice croaking form lack of use.

"Oh Harry," She said, wiping away the remains of her tears, "Harry dear…"

"Harry?"

His eyes zoomed over to see Hermione standing on the stairs; her hair wet and dangling over her shoulders, a tear rolling down her cheek and a shocked smile on her face.

"Hermione…" He said, walking over to her, taking in her older and more mature appearance as he did so.

She stood and stared at him for what seemed like hours, tears rolling down her face as she looked. She was obviously taking in his appearance as he had taken in hers. He was much bigger now, bulkier and a little bit taller. His hair had gotten slightly longer in the past year and a bit, but it still stuck up and was very messy.

Then Hermione took him by surprise and jumped on him from the third step up. She was laughing as he caught her and spun her round.

"Harry! I can't believe you're here!" She said he put her back on the floor.

"Neither can I," He said truthfully.

"Was it my letter then?" She asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, thank you for making me realise how much I missed you," He said quietly.

"It's ok. But I sent you that last night, what have you been doing all night?"

"Well I, I went back to my house…" He replied, not looking at her.

"Oh…" Hermione said, obviously not knowing what to say.

"And I fell asleep, so that's why I'm late," Harry said, trying to ease the tension.

"That's ok," Mrs Weasley chipped in, "We didn't go to see Ron last night anyway."

It was then that it dawned on Harry that this wonderful woman's son was dying, and then he felt a pang of guilt because it was, after all, his own fault.

"Mrs Weasley I…"

"Harry, it's Molly," She cut in kindly.

He smiled and went on, "I'm so sorry about Ron, how is he?"

"You've nothing to be sorry about dear," Mrs Weasley smiled at him.

"It's not your fault that he was fighting," Hermione comforted.

"Well I… I mean if I hadn't…" Harry sighed inwardly. There was no way he could tell them the truth about what he'd been doing while he was away, it would break all of their hearts.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's just that… I just wish I had been here, that's all," He replied, mentally cursing himself for not telling them.

"Mum, where's my jumper?"

Harry's body froze. He hadn't thought very much about the fact that he would see Ginny again. But upon hearing her voice behind him, everything about him froze, and then melted. Even her voice was beautiful, he dreaded to see her again when he turned around. He looked across the table at Hermione, who was facing him and Ginny. She was biting her lip and looking from one to the other. Ginny had clearly noticed who was sitting at the table with her mother and friend, but how was she reacting?

"Ha… Mum… What?" Ginny stuttered out. "Who… who is that…" She said, although it was clear that she did know.

Harry looked again at Hermione, who just opened her eyes wider to signal that she didn't know what to do. He thought that there was only one thing for it, and turned around.

He was completely taken aback by Ginny's appearance; she had changed so much in the space of a year. Her hair was much shorter now, in the wet state it hung just above her shoulders, she was taller now, but still not as tall as Ron, and he couldn't help but notice the other thing; she was much more grown up now. Her whole body had grown and she was very much a woman. He felt himself very much wanting to hold her and caress her like he used to; just as any nineteen year old would want to, to someone of that beauty.

They stared at each other for minutes on end in silence, neither of them knowing what to do or say. Neither one wanted to say something that would offend the other, nor compliment them.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Mrs Weasley piped up after a long time waiting, "Hug each other would you?!"

Harry looked at her and stood up tentatively, not quite knowing if he should hug her or not, no matter how much he wanted to.

He waited for a moment, but when Ginny didn't walk towards him, he knew he wasn't going to receive a hug.

"Hi Harry," She finally said.

He paused and breathed heavily. The hurt inside of him was greater than that of when he left the Burrow. He had expected something a little more than at a 'hi'.

"Hi Ginny," He replied, still swallowing tears.

From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Mrs Weasley look disappointedly at each other and then he jumped about a mile from his skin as Ginny shouted loudly "For God's sake mother where's my jumper?!"

"It's in the basket in your room dear," Mrs Weasley said quietly.

And with that Ginny stormed off up the stairs towards her bedroom. And maybe he was imagining it, but Harry was sure he heard loud sobs after the door slammed.

* * *

**A/N** Aww it's so sad!! I liked this chapter, a lot more emotion in it!! So, I want you please to tell me what you think Harry has been doing while he was away? And did you like the big leap of time? Sorry if you didn't, but please all give me your views!! Thanks for reading!! 


	19. Passion

**A/N** Just thought I'd let you know I have no idea how much longer this story will go on for. I said it was almost finished a few chapters ago, well that's not going to happen now. I started this whole new storyline in the last chapter, so it will be going on for a bit now!!  Thanks to reviewers:

**Prongsgrl: **Lol, sorry I changed your opinion of her. Ginny always gets on my nerves in every story I read, so I guess I write her like that sub-consciously! And it's great to have another new reviewer! Thank you!

**SierraPotter: **Lol I hate to give away the story but don't worry, Ron's not going to die, I'd NEVER kill off Ron. I just needed an excuse to get Harry to decide to finally go back! Bad writing I know, but hey, he's back!

**The (French) Dark Lord:** Aww thanks for staying up so late to read it! Yeah he's back isn't life great?! 

Passion

"Ron, Ron wake up," Hermione whispered in his ear.

They were in the St Mungo's hospital. Harry had only been back in the real world for just over an hour, and being in a hospital among other people for the first time in over a year was very strange. He was sure that by now several different reports were being written for the evening prophet, with eye witness accounts of seeing Harry Potter back after so long.

He waited by the door of Ron's room for him to wake up. Mrs Weasley and Hermione had told him everything that had happened while he had been away. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had joined the Order and all three of them were fighting the day that Ron was hit. Apparently all four of the people they were fighting were now in Azkaban, and if Ron died from his injury, they were all going to suffer the Dementor's kiss. Mrs Weasley and Hermione had also asked him what he'd been doing, which threw him quite a bit, because he had no answer. Luckily for him however, Ginny walked down the stairs at the same moment and demanded that they depart for St Mungo's.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice filled the silent room.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Hermione smiled.

"Ok, I guess," He replied quietly, "Where're mum and Ginny? Is Harry here today?" When Ron said this, Harry didn't quite no whether to be happy or sad about it.

"They're just getting drinks," She smiled again, "But I've got a surprise for you."

"What?" He asked.

Hermione moved aside so that Harry was in view of Ron. Harry smiled at his shocked face and walked towards his bed. "Hi mate," He said, sitting down.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron's voice went from questioning to happy. He flung his arms up around Harry and hugged him, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted happily, "You moved!"

As Ron lay back down, clearly in a bit of pain, he looked at his arms and said in wonderment, "Yeah!"

"Oh Harry, I told you he'd get better when you were here didn't I!" Hermione said jumping for joy.

Harry smiled slightly at her and then turned to Ron. He had to say what he'd been feeling since he walked in the room, otherwise he might burst.

"Ron, I'm so sorry this happened to you," He said to his friend.

"What are you saying sorry for? It's not like you hit me with a random curse is it?" Ron replied, "And plus, I went after the bastards that killed that woman's baby; they deserved it too."

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach and lower. He suddenly felt very ill. Why on earth did he ever leave the Burrow?

"Mate?" Ron said after a moment, "You ok?"

Harry looked at him and bent closer to him, "Ron, promise me you'll get better?"

"Well, I'll try mate, but…"

"I need you to get better. I need you with me; you have to help me Ron," Harry pleaded.

Ron looked confusedly at him before turning to Hermione for help.

"Harry, are you ok?" She said, walking towards him and placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," He replied, standing up straight, "I just want my best friend to get better. I left you both and now this happens. Imagine if you'd died! I haven't been the same without you; without either of you. You have to get better Ron, and I promise I'll never leave again!"

The door opened and Mrs Weasley walked in, followed by Ginny. They were holding glasses of water and both smiled as they saw Ron sitting up in his bed; which was more than he usually did.

"I bet this was a nice surprise wasn't it Ronnie?" Mrs Weasley said, nodding towards Harry while sitting on the bedside chair.

"Yeah," He replied, "And I feel so much better already."

* * *

Five hours later, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley returned to the Burrow, all quite tired and very hungry. The day was spent talking to Ron, and he had come a long way during the course of the day. He was now sitting up in bed and using his arms for a lot of things; everyone, except Ginny, had explained to Harry that even just the day before Ron couldn't use his arms for anything, even for having a drink through a straw. So all this was a great achievement for him, and they all swore that it was because Harry had returned; because that gave Ron the motivation to get better so that he could spend some time with him.

Questions had obviously been asked to Harry, asking him where he had been and what he had been doing; but by this time he had come up with a story. He had gone to live with his aunt and uncle that he had only met once. They were muggles. Harry told everyone that he had wanted to get away from the press and the 'stresses' of wizarding life, which was, in his defence, partly true. And when they asked him why his aunt and uncle had even let him stay with them, he said because he had threatened them with magic; but of course he wouldn't have actually done anything to them.

So that was his story, and he needed to stick to it. He was sure he would be able to, it wasn't a terribly difficult lie. Small white lies never hurt anyone, did they?

"I'll make some tea for when you're dad comes in," Mrs Weasley said in the direction of Ginny when they walked through the door to the house, "And Harry dear, you can take your things up to Ron's room, he won't mind you staying in there," She smiled.

"Thanks," Harry replied, picking up his trunk that hadn't been moved since he first entered the house.

He walked up the many stairs to Ron's room and walked across the corridor towards it. Once he was in there he smiled and looked around. He remembered it like it was yesterday; he couldn't forget Ron's room. He smiled as he looked at the posters of Quidditch teams and pictures of himself, Ron and Hermione through his years at Hogwarts. He walked further in and dumped his things on the bed and sat down, still looking around.

"Miss it?"

Ginny's voice made him jump out of his skin after a few minutes of complete silence. He looked over to the door and she was there, leaning effortlessly against the door frame.

"Erm, yeah, I did," He replied quietly.

"Good to see Ron and Hermione again then?" She asked, edging further into the room from the doorway.

"Err, yeah, loads."

"I haven't seen them so happy for ages," Ginny said, sitting on the bed close to him.

Harry tried to hide the fact that he was shaking, and that his voice was shaking as well; he had no idea what Ginny's point was of coming to see him out of the blue like this.

"I've missed them," He said, trying to stay calm, "More than I realised."

"Did you miss me?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Of course I did," He replied quickly. Maybe it was too quick, maybe it sounded too needy.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked, finally turning to face him.

"I… I couldn't stay in a place where someone hated me."

"Hated you? Who ever said I hated you?"

"Well, you made it pretty clear by what you said to Dean that day I left," Harry said, getting a little angry.

"Oh Harry! You're so pathetic!" Ginny shouted, "I was mad at you then! I would have said anything to anyone and not meant a word of it!"

"Don't call me pathetic! I left because you didn't love me anymore! And it killed me to be around you!" Harry said, standing up.

Ginny followed suit and stood to her full size, "Argh! You're so annoying! You are pathetic Harry! 'Oh it killed me to be around you!' What kind of man says that?!"

"Don't get me angry," He said quietly, trying to get calmer.

"Why not? Still got that horrible temper, have we? You just hit things when you get angry, that's how you solve problems! Or by leaving, leaving because you can't handle things when they get tough!"

"Leaving when the love of my life says she loves someone else?! Even if it isn't true!" He shouted at her.

To Harry's surprise, there was no shout back this time. He breathed heavily and tried to stop himself from lashing out while he watched her. There wasn't a long pause, but the one there was did change the mood in the room.

"The love of your life?" Ginny said quietly.

Harry stood for a moment staring at her. Did she really not know that he loved her? For all this time she had never known that he had loved her since his sixth year at Hogwarts?

"Yeah…" He replied.

"You loved me?" She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I did, and I still do," He said, reaching out for her hand.

The tears started to roll freely down her beautiful face as she said, "All this time, all this aggravation… And you loved me?"

"I thought you knew," He said, still reaching for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I'm so sorry Harry," She said, wiping the tears from her face as she backed away, "Sorry for driving you away. Things could be so different now if I'd only known…"

"What do you mean? You know now, and I've waited, I still love you," He started, "Where's Dean now? He'd be here if you were still together, I know that much; you're not together anymore, so take me back."

"I can't just take you back!" Ginny shouted suddenly, "Too much has happened!"

There was a long pause then. The two of them sat back down on the bed and were silent for many minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why did you never write to me?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry looked up at her; there were so many reasons racing through his mind, real reasons, but which one to choose?

"I thought you hated me," He repeated for the millionth time.

To his surprise, Ginny gave a short laugh as she looked at the floor and said, "That's ironic."

"Why?" Harry asked, perplexed by her laughter.

"Because now I do…"

Harry's chest felt like it was crumbling inside him, and he found no words to speak, so he said nothing.

"All those things I said about you changing, they weren't true, I was just angry. And then you said you were leaving, so I got even angrier and just said it to you again. But when you left, that broke my heart. And then you never wrote to me, so I was hurt. And you were upsetting Ron and Hermione so much that I could have just hit you! So after a year had passed, I did hate you, because of what you did…"

He stared at her, unable to believe a thing that was coming out of her mouth. She didn't really think he had changed? It was all her fault… What he had been doing while he was away… He did it all because of what she'd said and didn't even mean! Everything that came out of this girls' mouth were lies! Was she even pregnant when he left? Was there a baby out there now, somewhere with Dean? He didn't even stop to ask.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his coat before storming out of the room.

Jumping down most of the stairs as fast as he could, he made his way outside and onto the lawn of the garden.

"Harry!" He heard called behind him by different female voices.

"What have you done?!" He heard Hermione's hand clap around Ginny's face behind his back, but kept walking as Hermione carried on. "He only just got back! What have you done?!"

He turned to see the two girls screaming at each other and Mrs Weasley running, albeit slowly, towards him. But the anger inside him was bubbling about a millimetre away from boiling, and then he was gone from all sight.

* * *

**A/N** Oh dear, that Ginny isn't very nice really is she? But listen, you still haven't told me what you think Harry has been doing while he's been away. I've been giving clues and hints at it… But we're finding out in the next chapter so please write quickly!! Thanks for reading! 


	20. Truths

**A/N** Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it!! Thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter: **Even after loads of chapters I'm only just realizing how much you hate Ginny!! Lol well I'm glad you're enjoying it!!

**Lily-potter2010: **Thanks for the review! I update pretty quick, so I hope you check often as well! 

**Prongsgrl: **Lol, that is how I wanted her character portrayed, glad I'm getting it right lol!

**Prv226: **Yes, the story skipped over a year a couple of chapters ago, so now Harry, Ron and Hermione are nineteen, and Ginny is, as you said 18. Sorry if I didn't make it clear!

**Kp: **Well, we find out about Harry in this chapter, and I'm not really sure when the Harry/Ginny plot will develop because the Harry part is most important in this chapter. So probably the next chappy I'll develop those two!

Truths

The kitchen was filled with a silence so pure that if a pin dropped it would make every single person in the room jump about a mile. Harry poked around with his knife and fork on his plate of traditional cooked English breakfast, but he couldn't stomach a single mouthful of it. Slowly, he looked up and around the table; Hermione was eating her breakfast very slowly, but it seemed the only problem in her head was the fact that she had slapped Ginny the night before; Ginny was sitting back in her chair, not eating, and staring at the floor, and Mrs Weasley was reading the morning addition of the Prophet, letting out a deep sigh every now and then. Harry knew full well what was in the paper, but he tried to pay no attention.

"Oh dear…" Mrs Weasley said, putting down the paper and turning to her breakfast, "Some people have no self respect; they should turn themselves in, that's what I say!"

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, looking a little shifty in her seat. It seemed she had only just realised the tension in the room was very high, and it was radiating from Harry and Ginny.

"Another attack," Mrs Weasley answered, "But this one was a strange one; the attacker was using muggle force, by that I mean punching and kicking, to hurt a one year old baby, and then he or she used their wand and did the unspeakable…"

"That's terrible…" Hermione said, suddenly going off her food.

Harry looked at the two of them, both so upset by what had happened, and they didn't even know the baby that had died.

"I'm not feeling too well," He said, standing up, "I might go and have a lay down."

And before anyone could protest to his leaving, he was walking up the stairs and into Ron's room.

He sat on the bed in silence, trying to gather up his thoughts. He had returned back to the Burrow very late the night before, or very early that morning. He walked in expecting everyone to be asleep, but he found Hermione sitting on a chair in the living room waiting for him. Her eyes were red with tears and it was clear to him that she hadn't had a wink of sleep. She had asked him where he had been, but he declined to tell her and walked upstairs to bed, although he didn't get a wink of sleep.

He sighed as he looked around Ron's room. He saw the picture of himself, Ron and Hermione in their first year. They were all so happy, throwing snowballs at each other and then to the camera. It was unbelievable how much people could change in the space of eight short years. A tear slowly rolled down his face as he heard the door creak open. He quickly wiped it away as he turned to face Ginny in the doorway.

"Why do you always follow me up here?" He asked tetchily.

"Better question, why are you crying?" Ginny asked, walking in as if she didn't need an invitation.

"I'm not," He replied, blinking quickly to make the tears in his eyes disappear.

Ginny sighed and sat on the floor opposite him. They sat for many minutes in silence as Harry gulped down what felt like gallons of tears.

"What do you want?" He finally snapped at her.

"Just, well…" She stuttered.

"Well what?" He snapped again.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for yesterday…" She muttered. "I didn't realise you'd get so…"

She paused, staring at his blank face. If she thought that was anything like an apology she'd need to work on it.

"Where did you go last night Harry?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"It's just you… Well you didn't come back until early this morning and… Well, mum was worried about you, and Hermione…" She stumbled over each word like it was a sharp knife on her tongue; Harry didn't know why she didn't just say what she was thinking, he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, Hermione waited up for me, she obviously cares more than some people," He said quietly.

"Are you saying my mum doesn't care about you?" Ginny shouted.

"No I'm saying you obviously don't!"

Ginny stared at him angrily but said nothing for another couple of minutes before asking again, "Where did you go last night?"

"That's none of your business!" He shouted loudly at her, making her jump violently. She stared at him again, for longer this time. He could tell she was trying to read him, but he wouldn't let her in, he would never let anyone get inside him ever again.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed from the shouting to the next comment, but it felt like hours they were in that room together in silence.

"It's sad isn't it," Ginny started quietly, "About that baby. I know what it's like to loose a baby…"

He shot a worried look at her from across the room. Did she know? She can't have known… He wasn't that readable…

But then something else she had said struck him; 'she knew what it was like to loose a baby…'

"Pardon?" He said quietly.

"My son died, Harry," She explained, "Yes I had my baby. It was a stupid mistake but when you left and didn't write to me I thought I'd get you back by having my baby. Then when he was actually born I realised I couldn't take care of a child, I was still a child myself. I got post-natal depression and never looked after him, then the worst happened and I left him in a car park, by accident of course. And when we went back to get him… he was dead…"

"Oh Ginny," He was at her side in an instant on the floor, not even caring that she hated him and probably didn't want him there, "That's terrible, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," She waved it aside, "I'm not saying I'm glad he died, I was still his mother. But I couldn't take care of him, and when Dean left me for some other girl, I can't even remember her name, I was helpless. I just hope he didn't die painfully. It was one of those attacks that have been going on. I don't understand why the attacker keeps targeting babies…"

Harry looked sideways at her and then stood up shiftily, walking back to the bed across the room. He sat down, not looking at her; he couldn't bear to face her. She was right; the attacks that had been happening were terrible. He finally looked across and saw her staring at him again, a contemplating look on her face.

"Oh well," She said, heaving a sigh, "At least we're all ok." Harry nodded at her slowly. "Look Harry, I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. Please let's start again? What have you been up to while you've been away? I know you told us yesterday at the hospital but I wasn't really listening." She smiled.

"Not much," He croaked out. His throat and mouth were suddenly very dry. He felt like a twig from a tree; a twig about to snap.

Ginny's smile turned rapidly into a frown as she asked, "Nothing to tell me? It's not bad is it?" She asked in a jokey tone.

"No."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"But where did you go last night? What were you doing at two am, when the attack happened?"

"What?"

"Last night, when the baby was killed, what were you doing?"

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"You were shifty at the table when my mum was talking about it. Then you made the excuse of feeling ill when you look totally fine to me, and I come up here and find you crying about something," Ginny rushed.

"Well then you shouldn't come up here!" He yelled at her.

"Did you kill that baby Harry?" She asked suddenly.

"What?!" He shouted forcefully at her.

"Harry don't deny it! It all fits! You were out at the time it happened in a massive stress, and it's the sort of thing you'd do! You like to beat up things, or people come to that!"

Harry ran at her and slammed her against the wall. She stifled a quiet scream and tears began to run down her face.

"You have no right to probe around me like this!" He screamed about an inch away from her face, still holding her in place against the wall, "You have nothing to do with me now! How can you suggest that I killed a baby?!"

"Harry! Ginny! We're going to see Ron!" Hermione's voice outside the door made Harry let go of Ginny so quickly that she nearly fell. Both of their faces were red from tears and Ginny's arms were red from Harry's grip on them.

The door flung open two seconds later and Hermione stood and stared at the two of them. Both were wiping tears and Ginny was trying to cover up her marks made by Harry.

"Is everything alright?" She asked wearily.

"Yes," Harry and Ginny answered in unison.

"I heard shouting but I thought you were both having another petty little fight…" Hermione said, still weary.

"We're fine Hermione; we'll be down in a minute," Ginny said, "Get out."

Hermione's jaw dropped at Ginny's rudeness and she looked over to Harry. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah fine, we'll be down in a minute!" He said forcefully.

"Are you sure…"

"Get out!" He shouted.

She looked from Harry to Ginny and back again and then slowly walked out and closed the door behind her.

The two of them looked at each other. The second the door closed Ginny's face was flooded with tears, and Harry fell backwards onto the bed; all energy and sense gone from his body and mind.

"I was lucky Hermione came in wasn't I?" Ginny asked in between tears. "Would you have gotten me too?"

Harry took a few seconds to gather himself before he looked at her. There was no point in denying it.

"You have to let me explain…" He said slowly.

Ginny gasped outwardly, all disbelief showing on her face, making it obvious to Harry that she didn't really think he was capable of such things; she was just trying to wind him up.

"Ginny," He stood up, walking slowly towards her, but she cut in over him.

"I'm going to see my brother now, are you coming?"

Harry stared at her; he wanted her to understand what was going around his head… He just wanted her to understand. He wanted someone to talk to, but quickly he realised his days of talking to Ginny were long gone. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Ok, I'll tell mum you're ill," She said, turning round quickly and rushing out of the room.

He sat on his bed for the next few minutes, listening to the hustle and bustle going on downstairs. And when he heard the door slam and the house fall into silence, he laid down and cried, for longer than he'd ever cried before.

* * *

**A/N** There you go, that's what Harry's been doing! Deary me, poor boy, he's troubled isn't he? What did you think of the way I told it? I mean his and Ginny's argument about it? Was it ok? Oh I just love this story! And I'm so glad I have some loyal reviewers who are always very nice and click that nice little button down there…  


	21. Through Wind and Rain comes Happiness

**A/N** Oohh, lots of quick reviews thank you people!

**Kp: **Hmm, the BIG reason… Well, cast you mind back to when he did the biggest thing in his life and what happened after it was done? What was he obsessed with? What is the title of this story?? Some good indicators there! Thanks for the 'great chapter' comment, it makes me want to write some more…

**SierraPotter: **Oh dear, sorry about that… I hope you still like my story though… I'd hate to loose my most loyal reviewer!!

**Prv226: **Eeek, I'm really sorry you didn't like it! No one likes it, ah! I'm sorry! I thought it would make a good story! But don't worry, I don't get pleasure from the thought of killing babies, I think it's sick and twisted as well! If that makes you feel any better… I hope you keep reading!

**The (French) Dark Lord: **Yes I know, a bit strange... Sorry if you don't like it!

**Schnuff: **Thanks for your sarcasm and questions. Harry is the same because he still got hit with the killing curse when he was a baby, and as I wrote he is still in a prophecy. And maybe Harry did meet other people before Hogwarts; but the idea is that Molly and Arthur weasley were in the Order back then, as were Lilly and James, so they knew each other and were good friends. Does that clear that up for you? And regards to them finding the Horcrux, do you really expect me to be as amazing as J.K rowling is with her plots and detail? This is, after all, just a story on the internet that people can read if they want to, and I have no problem with people telling me they don't like my story. But thank you for your honesty and it will make the explain things more clearly in the future.

Through the Wind and the Rain there Comes Happines...

"_Ginny don't do this!" He pleaded, "I know you don't want to!"_

_She had her wand raised to his heart and wasn't moving a muscle. She had said she was going to kill him. He didn't want to die; he'd lived for so long through everything… He didn't want to die! _

There was a loud knocking noise and Harry jolted awake just as Ginny said the fatal words in his dream.

"What?!" He shouted, not meaning to sounds rude, but he had jumped.

The door opened slowly and Hermione walked in, a small smile on her face. Harry's stomach lurched when he saw the smile, obviously Ginny hadn't told him what she'd found out earlier that day.

"Been asleep have we?" Hermione chuckled, sitting on the floor in front of his bed.

"How did you know?" Harry asked, pushing his covers off of himself because of the heat.

"Your hair!" She laughed, "It's always like that when you've been sleeping."

"Oh," He muttered, patting down his messy black mop.

"How are you feeling then?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Oh, better now, thanks…" He replied sheepishly, for he wasn't feeling better at all, if anything he felt even worse. In the dream he had just had the love of his life killed him! "How long have you been back? What time is it?" He asked, averting the conversation off himself.

"It's five thirty, we've been back about half an hour," Hermione replied, "Ron missed you. But then again he's been without you for over a year so he can wait one more day to see you again!" She said, biting her lip as she saw the hurt on Harry's face. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant… well…"

"Forget it," Harry helped her.

There was a pause as Harry rubbed his eyes clean of sleep dust and Hermione just got up and stared out of the window.

"Harry," She finally said, turning to him, "Was everything ok earlier? With Ginny I mean?"

"Oh, we were fine. Just another petty fight like you said; but it went a bit too far…" Harry lied.

"So when we have tea, will there be tension again, like this morning?" Hermione asked wearily, "I only ask because you haven't even seen Arthur yet and I thought it would be nice if everyone could just get along tonight when he gets home from work…"

He looked at her and took a deep breath as his temper rose a little, just like it did every time someone said something that wasn't what he liked to hear.

"Hermione," He said calmly, "I can't help it if me and Ginny aren't talking; but it won't even effect the rest of the people at the table will it?"

"Ok well, just try Harry, ok? Try and be civil to her," She suggested as she went to walk out of the room.

Just as Hermione was opening the door however, it opened on her and Ginny stood there, a worried look on her face.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to talk to Harry," She replied, looking past her and at him.

Harry signalled for Ginny to enter and Hermione looked from one to the other, apparently deciding that the two of them needed time to sort things out, so he left, closing the door behind her.

"Ginny," Harry said, leaping off his bed as soon as the door clicked shut, "Please let me explain. I'm so sorry about earlier, I…"

"I've come to ask you a question Harry; if you want to 'explain' things to me then you can come to me and do it. Understand?" Ginny cut in.

Harry lowered his head and nodded in agreement.

"Now listen, I want a straight answer to this do you hear me? No pretences ok?" Again Harry nodded at her. "Right," She took a deep breath in before asking, "Did you kill my baby Harry?"

"What?" He asked, shocked. "No! I've only ever… Well…"

"What? Go on!" Ginny snapped.

"Well… I've… I've only… I've only ever killed two babies…" He said, hanging his head in shame.

"Oh and how do you know one wasn't mine?" She snapped again.

"Well because I… I went to houses and… Did it while they slept…"

Ginny exhaled quickly in disgust, "You're sick."

"I can't help it… I get angry and…" He muttered.

"Oh put a whole sentence together for Merlin's sake! Stop being so self-pitiful! They should lock you up if you 'can't help it'!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Ginny! Harry! Dinner dears!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs.

"I would never have killed your baby," Harry tried.

"Oh is that so? How would you have even known it was mine? You never came to see us!" Ginny shouted back.

"I'm not going to argue now," Harry said, heading for the door.

"Oh that's right! Run away like you always do!"

"Stop making such a spectacle of yourself! You're acting completely drunk!" Harry yelled at her as he walked out of the door, leaving her standing on the spot, totally puzzled by what he had said.

* * *

The dinner that night was actually quite nice; Harry didn't know why, but he felt so much better after having told Ginny about what he had been doing. Not that telling someone made it acceptable; he was still totally ashamed of himself. It was bad enough that he had killed three adults, but two babies as well? He could hardly bear to think of it. Dinner that night with Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny had made him realise that the past year and a bit was just like a nightmare, and now he had finally woken up. Telling Ginny was indeed the best thing he could have done. It made him see how people would react and also made him snap out of this stage of his life. He was going to start again, and be like the old Harry, before his parents were killed all those many months ago. 

The next few days were quite nice, except of course the tension between himself and Ginny; that was not going well at all. But other than that life was getting slowly better. They went to visit Ron every day, and he was now on his feet again and was due to come home at the end of the week. Harry had not had any stresses or anger since his last argument with Ginny, and so he hadn't done anything foolish again. However, not talking to her was getting to him, and he felt he needed to tell her everything; everything that had happened since he left the Burrow over a year ago.

He knocked quietly on her bedroom door four nights after their fight and waited to be asked in, unlike she did.

"What?" She asked sleepily through the door. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he realised she must have been asleep.

Slowly, he opened the door and walked into complete darkness. He took a few steps forward and walked straight into a desk, smacking his leg.

"Ouch!" He shouted, grabbing his leg to try and relieve pain.

"Harry? What do you want?" Ginny asked shortly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be asleep," He apologised as he took a seat on the floor; his eyes now beginning to see again in the darkness.

"Well, some girls need their beauty sleep," She said, lying back down in her bed.

"You don't," Harry said before he even thought about it.

"What?"

"Nothing," He replied quickly, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "Err, if you're too sleepy, I'll come back in the morning," He suggested.

"No it's fine, I'm awake now. But what do you want?" She asked tetchily.

Harry thought that he might prefer talking about this when Ginny had gotten more sleep, so that she wouldn't get so angry with him, but she **was** awake now wasn't she?

"I wanted to explain everything…" He said quietly.

Ginny didn't reply straight away; Harry thought she might have fallen back to sleep, but it seemed she was just considering his offer.

"Ok then, go on, you've got half an hour before I go back to sleep," She said.

So Harry started to explain, and as he explained his emotions through the past year, they all came flooding back to him, and he got more and more upset.

"You hadn't written to me to say you were sorry," He said half way through his explanation, "And I realise now that you actually had nothing to be sorry about, but back then I was still filled with anger and hate. Ron and Hermione never told me anything about you in their letters which made me even more angry. So one night a flipped out when I saw a baby on the front of the Prophet, and I grabbed my invisibility cloak so that I could go for a walk unnoticed. But it was crazy! I was walking through parks and I saw adults with their children, happy and smiling – not one single worry in their lives! So I started to run away from them, and I ran down an ally somewhere and bumped into a random man. My cloak fell off and he shouted something like 'Watch where you're going' and he pushed me. I fell to the floor and just burst I guess. So I killed him. The first muggle I killed. After I did it I stared at him, unable to believe my eyes. But he was there, dead on the ground! I left him there and apparated back from where I came. I cried for ages about what I'd done; but it wasn't so much the action that had me upset, it was the feeling inside of me. It felt so good. To get rid of someone who probably had a better life than me and just flaunted it. One less person to worry about I guess…"

Harry paused, waiting for a reaction. But when he received nothing of the sort, he carried on:

"But the way that it had me feeling so good was getting to me. And I felt like I was turning into _him_ and I said that that would NEVER happen! So I got angrier and angrier with myself until I saw another baby somewhere – I can't remember where – and it was on its own… So I went and killed it. Then I realised what I'd done and went mad. I was furious with myself and I was walking round punching stone walls. But they didn't fight back, and all I wanted was something to fight back. So I saw a man and beat him up. He tried to fight me but I was so frustrated that in the end he just fell over and I kept kicking and kicking until blood was spewing out of his mouth and he was begging me to stop. But I didn't stop, and then he just went limp."

Ginny let out a gasp and Harry heard her crying more than he saw it in the dark light.

"The other two… I don't want to talk about them…" He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said, getting out of her bed and going down to him.

"The fact is Ginny, I need help. I've turned into a murderer and I don't like it," He cried, "I want to be normal, lead normal life. But how can you do that when a soul as dark as hell is living inside of you and you can't escape from it? I don't mean to kill people; that's never my intention. But I've changed so much…" He faded off.

"Because of me…" Ginny whispered.

"What?" He asked, sniffing.

"It's all because of me. If I hadn't lied to you and told you that you had changed when you hadn't really, none of this would have happened," Ginny cried.

"Don't blame yourself…"

"But it's true! Think how different your life would be. You would have come back sooner, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"I… I couldn't face coming back to you… I didn't know what your hate for me would make me do… To you." He said, ashamed.

"But… You wouldn't really have… killed me though… Would you?" She stuttered.

"Ginny, I don't know what I was capable of… Or still am…" He explained, "Just think of the other night, what might have happened if Hermione didn't walk in?"

"But… But I don't hate you…" She whispered.

"You said the other night…"

"I know what I said! But when you get angry you… kill people… When I get angry I lie!" She shouted quietly.

"So, you don't hate me now?" He said, all traces of tears gone from his eyes and face.

"No… I, I love you still..." She replied, getting up and walking away from him.

Harry stared at her for minutes on end. He could not believe a single word of what he was hearing. When she got angry she lied; she was angry now – finding out that someone you know is a murderer never leaves you happy. So what proof did he have that she was telling the truth, and that she really did love him? Well, the proof was there, on her face. It may have been dark but he could still see. Harry could read this girl like a book when he wanted to. When she was tired she wasn't in control of her facial features as much, and tonight, truth was glowing from her face. She did love him.

He started to laugh, an evil laugh that he gained in the past year. He suspected that this, too, was a trait of Voldemort's. The laugh got louder and louder, until his sides hurt.

"Harry, what are you laughing at? Be quiet!" Ginny said, utterly perplexed.

Then, his laughed stopped as quickly as it had started.

"You told me you hated me," He chuckled a little, and Ginny opened her mouth to speak but he wouldn't let her. "And you know what that made me do? Kill people. Five innocent lives are gone because of your stupidity!" He shouted.

"Harry be quiet!" She ushered, "I'm sorry, I was stupid and young back then! I didn't realise how much it would hurt you!"

"All you had to do was write me one letter, just ONE! And tell me how you really felt! But no, you're too selfish for that!"

"Please Harry, I'm sorry!"

"Don't tell me! Tell the family and friends of the people I killed! Tell them that it's because of your childishness that their sons, daughters, lovers, uncle, aunts and maybe even mothers or fathers are dead!"

He got up and strode to the door.

"You're not going to do it again?" Ginny said and paused for a moment before saying, "Harry you can't! It's wrong! I won't let you!"

Harry cracked and he spun around and slapped her around the face so hard that his own hand hurt.

"You _make _me, Ginny," He whispered, walking out.

* * *

**A/N** Oh my gosh!!! Wow, long chapter, but I think it's interesting don't you? Sorry if you didn't like it again. But I had to keep with the story that I already started! Did you like the monologue bits from Harry? They were supposed to put across how much he hated doing what he did and that he never really meant to do it. It was supposed to make you all feel sorry for him! Hope it worked thanks for reading!! 


	22. Changed Life

**A/N** I promise you this is a nice chapter! We're getting towards the end… But the thing is… I don't really know how to end it! I'd like all your views on what sort of endings you'd like please if that's ok… but I'm not saying that I will use them. Just to give me ideas please! Thanks! Also, thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter: **Well, I have two loyal reviewers now, you and Kp. It's really good to have that feeling that you know someone will review, gives you a reason to write it! I know, sad about Harry isn't it; bless him, he's troubled!

**Kp: **Oh good! That's the idea that Harry scares you woop woop! Thanks for saying it was a good chapter, hope this one lives to your expectations as well!

Changed Life

"Harry… Wake up Harry."

Harry turned over and rubbed his eyes to protect them from the morning sun. Then he pulled his covers right up over his head and sighed loudly.

"Go away," He moaned, "I'm sleeping."

Hermione gave a short giggle before ripping the covers off him, which was a big mistake.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, covering himself up as he sat bolt upright all too quickly, snatching the covers back from her and putting them over his nearly naked body.

"Sorry…" She laughed, turning bright red. "I thought you wore pyjamas!"

"Well now you know I don't!" He said, also turning slightly red as he pulled his jeans on under the cover, then getting out of bed with a still naked torso.

"Err…" Hermione coughed away the rest of her girlish giggles and carried on; "I came to tell you that breakfast is ready. Full English again. Molly's hoping that you feel ok today, so that you can eat it!"

"Yeah ok, I'll be down in a second; I just have to find a shirt…" He replied distractedly.

With that Hermione left the room and Harry was in pursuit of a t-shirt. At last he found the one he was wearing the night before on the floor under the desk. What it was doing there he didn't know, it was like he had rushed to get it off, but he couldn't remember much from last night. And as he thought more about it, he realised that he couldn't actually remember anything after slapping Ginny around the face. Well no, that was a lie; he remembered going to a pub somewhere and just sitting with his invisibility cloak on in the corner on his own. He was still fuming about what Ginny had told him and was trying hard not to throw his glass of pumpkin juice across the room out of shear frustration. But then he saw something out of the window in the street. Dean Thomas was standing, for all to see, beating someone up. Harry's heart lifted; what he wouldn't give to kill this boy. But then he realised what he was thinking and cursed under his breath. He wasn't going to kill anyone this time, there was no chance. He heard the screams of the person Dean was beating up, and he actually felt sorry for him. He went outside and pushed Dean out of the way while shouting at him. His invisibility cloak had fallen off in the rush and Harry was bending down to help the boy – he looked no more that sixteen. But then, the next thing Harry knew was he was feeling a terrible pain on his right arm and then everything went black.

He jumped as he realised he was downstairs in the kitchen of the Burrow. His thoughts of the night before had taken him downstairs and at the breakfast table, where everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, a little worried.

"Look Harry," Hermione said, shoving the Daily Prophet into his hand.

He was taken completely by surprise when he saw, on the front page of the paper, a picture of him, Dean and the sixteen year old boy. Dean was grabbing Harry's arm and twisting it round, but Harry pushed him back and bent over and hit the boy, with what looked like a lot of effort.

He looked up and saw Hermione and Mrs Weasley looking very concerned.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" He shouted. "I can't remember what happened but I didn't do it! I wouldn't do that!"

"Harry!" Ginny shouted over him.

"Please don't blame me! Dean started hitting him first!" Harry continued, terrified that they now knew he was a murderer and they would never speak to him again.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted louder this time. "It's ok! Mum and Hermione know that without you this boy wouldn't have lived!" She looked his straight in the eyes as she said it. A smile spreading across her face.

"What?" He asked, realization dawning upon him.

"If you hadn't hit this boys heart, he wouldn't have lived," Ginny explained, "You saved his life, remember?"

He looked around the table at the three of them; three women suddenly smiling gleefully at him. And why? He had saved a boys life? By punching him?

"No," He mumbled.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, giving a little girlish giggle and getting up to walk over to him, she sat down by his side, "It was late, I guess you just can't remember because you were tired!"

"No," He said, remembering, "Dean hit me around the head! But I must have stayed conscious!" He smiled.

"Someone hit you and you stayed conscious but didn't fight back?" Ginny said incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Nothing," Harry said before Ginny could reply, "She's got issues."

Ginny's jaw dropped open and she took a moment before replying; "Oh is that so?! At least I'm not a psychopath m…"

Harry turned at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Now who's that at this time of morning?" Mrs Weasley said, clearly un-phased by the argument she was listening to.

She went and opened the door to a great flash of photographs and the loud noise of reporters asking questions. Mrs Weasley instantly started to push them away, with the help of Hermione. But Harry was watching none of this; his eyes were firmly locked to Ginny's.

She wasn't really going to tell them what he'd done? He had never meant to hurt anybody, and he didn't mean to slap her last night. She was lucky of one thing; he didn't kill her.

"Harry! Help here please!" Hermione shouted at the back of his mind. "Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes were like stone, or like an eagle's eyes before they swooped in for the kill. Harry shook his head at her, and whispered quietly, "Please," he paused, "Please Ginny, don't do this." His eyes were soft and warm, whereas hers were cold. But suddenly her vision dropped down to the ground as she looked away.

"I'm sorry," She muttered.

"Me too," He replied, giving a very weak, but oh so real smile.

She delivered one back as Mrs Weasley suddenly shouted "Help!"

They were both shocked out of their own worlds and it surprised them both to see tons of reporters fighting their way into the house. Harry was about to walk over as he saw Mrs Weasley get knocked back off her feet.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted, running to her on the floor.

"Oi!" Harry shouted, shoving past Hermione and out of the door. "Stop it now!" He shouted, brandishing his wand.

The reporters instantly stopped taking photos and stopped shouting questions at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry shouted again, "Sure, you want to ask me questions but that's no excuse to knock a woman over!" He paused, and smiled inwardly as he saw all the men and women look childishly at their feet. "Now," He sighed, "Who knocked her over?"

A small man walked forward holding a pad and a quill, something Harry recognised as a quick notes quill.

"Go and apologise," Harry ordered, and he watched the meek little man walk into the house.

"What do you all want?" He asked as he waited for the man to come back out.

"To ask you where you've been for the past year!" A few shouted.

"Well I'm not telling you that," He replied, "How did you find me?"

"Someone tailed you here last night on your broom, from the pub," A woman shouted.

Harry sighed as the small man came back out of the house.

"All of you go away," He said quietly.

"But Mr Potter!" They all shouted.

"Fuck off!" He shouted loudly, biting his tongue after he did so.

All the reporters looked at each other and they left, with sad looks upon the last glimpses of their pathetic faces.

Harry walked back into the house slowly and sat at the table, looking over all of the food that had appeared in his absence.

"Mrs Weasley, are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yes dear," She replied, sitting down opposite him, "There's not much can kick me down! And Harry dear, it's Molly!"

They all laughed together and ate their breakfast in silence after that. A very pleasant meal, once the argument beforehand was forgotten.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed in Ron's room three hours later; reading over old school books and looking at things which were randomly in his trunk. They hadn't been to see Ron that day, as he was having lots of medical attention, to see if he could come home two days later. So it had been a rather peaceful afternoon, after all the ruckus in the morning. Harry had really just stayed in his room, lots in his thoughts. He found that most of his time these days was taken up by thinking about his past. 

He just bent down to pick something out of his trunk that he couldn't remember, when there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said as she walked into the room.

"You should learn to wait for a reply to a knock at the door!" Harry said with a smile as he sat up on the bed, signalling for her to sit with him. She smiled and took the seat gladly. "So, how are you?"

"I'm ok," Hermione replied, adding, "You seem very chirpy today."

"How do you know? I've been up here all day," Harry said.

"Yes, I know… Why do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Burrow yourself in here all the time," She replied.

"I don't know. Just like thinking I guess," Harry mused.

Hermione tilted her head and planted a lopsided smile on her face.

"What?" Harry asked at her expression.

"Nothing…" She replied, "What do you think about?"

Harry smiled, "Me and you, and Ron; our days at school. I miss them."

"I bet you do. You sort of… missed the last year though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did a bit… Corrupted in the head… I wouldn't have concentrated even if I was there…" He said, in a sort of a daze.

"I missed you while you were gone… Every time you were gone," Hermione said quietly.

"I know you did, I missed you too. I missed so many things. I don't even know what your relationship is with Ron these days."

"Oh, we're together. Sometimes I think it's not for the right reasons though…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you left, he started to act like you a lot… And I loved him more and more…"

"What?"

There was a silence as each of them looked at each other. Hermione turned bright red and Harry just stared. Had he just heard her right? She loved Ron because he was like him?

Suddenly Hermione sighed and started to talk.

"Oh Harry, you know how much I missed you. And when you got back I was so happy. That's when I realised."

"Realised what?" He asked slowly.

"That I love you…"

Hermione leaned over and started to kiss him. A type of kiss that he hadn't felt for so long; so passionate and filling. He put his arms around her back and started to rub it. Every second counted. He was with her again, with his Ginny…

"Wait!" He shouted, pulling back. He breathed heavily and felt mildly sick as he realised who he had just been kissing. This girl was his best friend! Not a lover!

"That was amazing," Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, why? I don't… Come again?" He stuttered.

"What? I love you!" She smiled.

Again she leaned in to kiss him, but this time he pushed her away quick enough.

"What are you doing? You're my best friend Hermione, I… I don't…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want this… And I'm pretty sure you don't either!"

"But I do…" She sighed.

Harry smiled; "Hermione, you just miss Ron. He's been gone a long time. And then I came back and because you were so happy to see me you thought you loved me! I think you're just a bit light headed without Ron around."

Hermione sighed again and said, "I guess you're right…"

"Look, you love Ron and I…" He paused.

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Well I, I love Ginny…" He answered sheepishly.

"You still do?" She asked, getting back to her normal state of mind, "But she is so horrible to you!"

"She has a reason to be."

"What's that then?"

Harry paused; he couldn't tell her. What was he going to say?

"It doesn't matter," He replied.

Hermione made a clicking noise with her tongue and stood up. "Well, I wouldn't trust her, she may be my best friend, but she is horrid to you! She has no right! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my room. I need to read up on my notes for work."

Harry rolled his eyes as she walked out the door. Did girls never change? No matter how old they get? Hermione had always embarrassed easily and then changed the subject swiftly to some sort of work.

He sighed at the strange event that had just happened. It really was odd; Hermione had always been like a sister, and they were just kissing! She really did miss Ron… That was all his fault as well. Everything that went wrong in this family's life was Harry's fault. But he was going to set it straight. No more murders, no more fights, and no more anger. From now on, he would be the boy he once was; when his parents, Godfather and head teacher were alive. He would be good again.

* * *

**A/N** Oohh it was a relatively long chapter again! Hope you liked it! Remember please to give me ideas on how to end it. It should actually be a few more chapters yet, but I still don't know how to end it! So please, all the advice you have to me! 


	23. A Different Type of Passion

**A/N** This is a nice chapter, you'll like this one! Thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter: **Yeah, Harry and Ginny had a bit of a moment there didn't they? And the Harry Hermione thing was supposed to just lighten the mood, be a bit funny perhaps?? It was also supposed to show how Harry still feels about Ginny, the nutter lol!

A Different Type of Passion

"Ginny! You hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Give me a second!" Ginny shouted back down, running across the landing as she did so.

Mrs Weasley clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. It was two days after the incident with Hermione and they were getting ready to go and see Ron. They had seen him yesterday and were told that he could come home today; so they were going to get him.

"Mrs… Molly," Harry corrected himself at her stern look, "I'm not feeling too well. I might stay here and see Ron when he gets back."

"Oh he'd like that! To come home to his best friend. Yes, a splendid idea dear!" Mrs Weasley replied, adding, "Ah! Where is that girl?!" She looked around the kitchen in a mad rage and shouted up the stairs; "Right! We're going! See you later Ginny!"

And with that she disapparated out of the room. Hermione gave Harry a sarcastic worried look and did the same, leaving him on his own. He breathed in deeply at the sound of silence and rubbed the sides of his head to sooth his headache, but it did him no good. He wandered slowly into the living room and laid down on the longest sofa.

Five minutes later he heard banging footsteps coming down the stairs and looked out of the open door into the kitchen. Sure enough, he saw Ginny standing, looking very frustrated. She let out a small growl and poised her fingers to disapparate.

"They've already gone," Harry said from the living room.

Ginny leaped from the spot and turned to face him.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking towards him.

"I have a blinding headache!" He said, pointing to his temple.

"Oh, you poor thing," She replied sarcastically, but Harry knew it was only a joke.

"Look, Gin, can I just say something?" Harry asked, but he didn't wait for a reply as he went on, "I know this isn't a good time but I wanted to say thanks for the other day. When you didn't tell them about… me."

"Oh," She paused, "Well I didn't want Hermione to be mad at me again! She would have just thought I was lying!"

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Harry nodded, suspecting that she was not telling the whole truth.

"Well… I'm going! Don't want Ron to think I don't love him!" She said, adding, "I'll… I'll see you later."

Harry nodded again and watched her disappear from the room. He thought about her beauty as his eyes slowly shut and he drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

"Yes, yes Ron! Calm down! You've only been home two seconds!"

Harry opened his eyes and stretched off the sofa. He only just realised that he had heard Mrs Weasley's voice when he saw people in the next room.

"Ron?" He said, clearing his throat.

He got up and walked out into the kitchen, where there was great confusion as Mrs Weasley was trying to make food, Ginny was jabbering on and Hermione was just trying to cuddle Ron.

"Ron!" Harry said again, louder this time; then everything stopped. Harry didn't really know why, because it wasn't like he hadn't seen Ron yet – he had seen him in hospital – but maybe it was different in the comfort of your home. And that's when memories came flooding over him, and tears filled his eyes for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Alright mate?!" Ron said loudly, running to Harry and squeezing him tightly; no matter how unmanly it may be.

"Yeah! How are you?" Harry replied, blinking away his tears.

"Glad to be home!" He answered, taking a seat. "Tell me everything then!" He said.

Harry looked around in a confused manner and saw that all the girls had started to get on with various jobs again.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Ginny said that you have loads to tell me," Ron said, pointing to his sister.

Harry looked up at her threateningly and she instantly looked away and ran off up the stairs.

"Oh she did, did she?" He asked.

"Yeah, about what you've been doing while you were away," He said, lowering his voice, "What's _really_ been going on."

"Nothing's been going on!" Harry tried not to shout, "It's what I told you all at the hospital. I think I'd better go sort it out."

And without saying another word, or letting Ron say what he wanted, he ran off up the stairs and in to Ginny's room, where she instantly stood up and opened her mouth to shout. Harry ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"I thought you'd changed!" He said forcefully, "But no, you still want to hurt me! Get me back for leaving you; or maybe just for hitting you the other night!"

Ginny struggled against him and pushed his hand back. "It slipped out!" She tried.

"Oh, just happened to slip out that I've been lying? Ginny…" He continued, before she could say a word, "If I tell people the truth I'll be sent to Azkaban for what I did! I'll get the Dementor's kiss! Is that what you really want?"

"No…" She mumbled.

"Then why are you making it so hard for me?" He asked.

"Because you keep doing this!" She said.

"What?"

"Trying to hurt me! I'm scared of you Harry!" She shouted.

He let go of her immediately and stood back. She was scared of him? Was he really that bad? There was no way…

"Why do you think I left so quickly earlier?" She asked. "Did you really have a headache, or were you wanting to get me on your own?"

"Of course I had a headache! Why would I want you on your own? I thought we were getting on fine! I mean, just the other day you saved my skin! I thought we were friends again…"

"Harry, we can't ever be friends again," Ginny sighed, walking up to him slowly. "I want you to tell Ron and I want you out of our house."

Harry shook his head in disbelief, this was madness, he wasn't going anywhere. He promised himself he'd never leave again. He knew if he did go, everything would start again.

"I'm sorry Harry…" She wiped away her single tear and stood on tiptoes to give him one last kiss on the cheek.

She then went to walk past him, but he grabbed her hand. That one little kiss on the cheek sent sparks of electricity run through him. He hadn't kissed her since he was seventeen, and he missed it so much…

"Harry, let me…" Ginny said, but she was cut off by the touch of his lips on hers.

Harry turned while still kissing her and then stopped. They looked at each other then; and he hadn't seen that look in her eyes for so long. That longing, needed look that rested just behind the exterior movements. He was so close to her face, mere centimetres and he would have been kissing her again. Their breath mingled together in a warm dance of passion as they just stared at each other.

It seemed like hours on their own, in their very own world, before Ginny suddenly moved and kissed him again. This time a more passionate, deep kiss. Harry's hands wandered around her back and lower as they moved around the room, knocking things over as they went. Finally they fell on her bed and Ginny instantly went to remover his t-shirt. But there was a loud knock on the door and Ginny pushed him off her and he fell on the floor. He jumped up just as the door opened and stood awkwardly by the window.

"Tea's ready guys," Ron said, apparently not noticing that anything was wrong.

Ginny looked at Harry and then jumped up, "Good," She said, walking to the door, "I'm starving!"

She walked out and Ron turned to Harry, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just an argument, we have them a lot, don't worry," He lied, ushering Ron out of the room.

* * *

**A/N** Hi, I'm really sorry it was such a short chapter. But they've been reasonably long recently so I figured it wouldn't matter too much! Thanks for reading! And remember to give me ideas for ending! xxx 


	24. Finding the Feeling

**A/N** Wow! A lot of different reviews this time! Thanks so much!

**SierraPotter: **Well, you can't blame Harry for kissing her; other than Hermione that random day, he hasn't kissed anyone for over a year! And when the love of his life gives him a small peck on the cheek, it just starts him off I guess!!

**MiXeDuPmEsSeDbOoKsmotorcrossdudefx:** Hey! It's great to have a new reviewer! And one that likes my story! Not just to flame it… It's awesome that you read all 23 chapters, I'm very grateful. Glad you like it as well, I'll try and update as soon as possible!

**Kp: **Oohh yay I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I was afraid that because of what I'd written you'd all just hate it… But it does get better see!! Thank you so much! You filled me up with confidence again!

**Secret world: **Oh well, I'm glad you liked the beginning of the story anyway… And thank you for carrying on reading after chapter 20, it pleases me that you tried. But it's a shame you didn't like it because as other readers will tell you, it gets better! But thank you again for reading and saying it was a good story at the start. New reviewers are always lovely and it's sad when a reviewer leaves! But thank you none the less.

Finding the Feeling

Ginny wasn't doing much; he could see her through her bedroom window. She was just sitting there reading a magazine after refusing to play Quidditch with them. It was ridiculous! Two days ago they had shared the most passionate kiss ever and it had almost turned into a lot more, and she wouldn't even talk to him. Suddenly she jumped off her bed and ran at the window. Harry flew backwards a few inches on his broom but watched her anyway. She mouthed something like 'go away' and pulled the curtains on her window shut forcefully. Harry looked away sadly and was just about to turn back to the Quidditch game going on below him when someone tapped him on the shoulder and made him jump so much that he fell off his broom and plummeted towards the ground.

He landed on his feet and his legs buckled beneath him, making him fall on his hands and knees.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, running over, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said, standing up perfectly fine, "I'm used to falling off brooms aren't I?"

Hermione laughed as Ron came down to the grass to see them.

"Sorry mate," He apologised, "But we'd been calling you; you weren't with it."

"I know," Harry replied, picking up his broom, "You can't blame me though, can you?"

Harry had told Ron and Hermione about his kiss with Ginny the day after it had happened, but only because they had noticed how Ginny turned bright red and ran away every time Harry tried to talk to her.

"Yeah well," Ron said, trying to think of something, "You know what she's like, she'll come around sooner or later."

"I wish it was sooner!" Harry replied.

"Come on boys! We've got precious little time to finish this game!"

"Yeah, we need to get back to our four shops!"

Harry looked up and laughed at Fred and George on their brooms. They had turned up to the Burrow that morning, after an invitation from Mrs Weasley. She had rung up all of her sons, excluding Percy, the previous day, upon hearing that Mr Weasley had a day off. It was very strange to have so many people in the house – and even stranger for Harry to be around quite so many people. For the past year he had been totally alone, and now there were ten people, not including himself, in one small house. But luckily it was a sunny day, so after dinner, Fred had suggested that they all have a game of Quidditch. Fleur and Hermione were just watching from the sidelines of course, but on the 'pitch' in their back garden were Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie; not so much having a match, but a mess around with a Quaffle, two Bludgers and a Snitch. It was so good to see these four brothers again; it reminded Harry of the good times. And although he missed Bill and Fleur's wedding, they were very kind to him and still treated him like a brother of sorts.

"Alright boys," Charlie said from a lot higher up, "Stop bragging!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed at all of them up in the air, and Harry and Ron soon mounted their brooms again to finish the game.

* * *

It was a pleasant day, all playing Quidditch in the garden. And it seemed that although Harry hadn't played for a very very long time, he had not forgotten how to catch a snitch. He competed with every Weasley brother there was – and used one of their brooms, just to be fair – but he still caught it many seconds before any of them would have been within distance of it. Twice however, he had cut sharp corners, and rammed into Ginny's window. There was no reaction from the room inside, so Harry guessed that she didn't care. But when he was against Ron, he did it again, and two minutes later, Ginny was standing furiously in the grass beneath him, shouting at him to come down.

"What?" He asked when he made it to the ground.

"Are you trying to break my window or something?" She asked in a rage.

"No, we were having a competition, and these brooms don't turn as well as mine so I just kept hitting it by accident," Harry explained.

"Oh yeah fine! Blame the broom," She ranted, "You just can't play anymore, that's all!"

"Well I've beaten all of them," He said, pointing to all the brothers who were now on the ground.

"Oh they're rubbish anyway, even Hermione could beat them!"

Harry tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it when he saw the look on Hermione's face from the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he realised that Ginny was snatching a broom off Ron.

"It depends, what's the competition?" She asked.

Harry smirked at her, and replied, "To catch the snitch."

"Before he does!" Ron shouted from behind him.

"Easy," She said, smirking right back at him.

He shook his head as she mounted her broom and flew into the sky. He looked at Ron and rolled his eyes before doing the same.

"Ok Ron!" Ginny shouted from above, "Let it go!"

Ron opened his hand that was clutching the squirming snitch and it was off. Both Harry and Ginny sped after it at exactly the same time. But Harry was quicker, and within 6 short seconds it was over; he was holding the snitch in between his fingers.

He turned and smiled comically at Ginny, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. But she just sat there on her broom, giving him an evil look before she landed on the ground and stormed off into the house.

"You still haven't learnt, have you Harry?" George said as Harry landed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked, a bit puzzled.

"How to win a girls heart!" Fred answered, beating his hand on his chest as he did.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again.

"Listen Harry," George started, taking him by the arm around his shoulders.

"We don't need to be told when there's trouble in paradise," Fred continued.

"We can tell," George concluded.

"And to make up… You need to let the girl win!" Fred continued a bit more as they all walked inside.

"Girls think that when you don't let them win it's because you don't want to look stupid in front of your friends. When in actual fact that's exactly what they want you to do!" George explained.

"That's not true!" Hermione cut in.

Fred and George looked at her, then turned to Harry and whispered, but still so Hermione could hear, "She doesn't want to admit it."

"Boys, leave him alone," Bill said suddenly, walking into the crowded living room, "He can make up with Ginny in his own time; he's a big boy now."

"Ah, but the thing is, he's not is he?" Fred said factually.

At everyone's curious looks, George explained; "He's been away so long without girls, that he's still about sixteen mentally; he hasn't learnt this stuff yet! We're just speeding him up a bit."

Harry thought this theory through in his head. It can't have been true that he didn't really know how to handle girls, other than friends like Hermione. But then the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was probably true. He'd missed half of his adolescence out, since he was about sixteen. Another thing to blame Voldemort for. And another thing to put right.

"Maybe that's true, but leave him alone anyway," Charlie said kindly as Harry wandered out of the room.

* * *

All the way through dinner that evening, Harry had been thinking about what Fred and George had said. He was trying to figure out little things, like why Ginny wouldn't talk to him when all they did was kiss. He would have thought that she wanted to talk to him about that; because he certainly knew he did. But his mind didn't stay focused for very long. She looked so happy, for the first time in he didn't know how long she was laughing with her brothers, smiling and just being happy. Was it him that made her unhappy? Or was it just something else? He'd never know until he spoke to her; but she wouldn't let him, that was the problem.

As everyone left late that night, Harry stared at her. She was so tired; he could see it in her eyes. All the laughing and smiling she had done that day had worn her out completely – but she was still so beautiful. Her face dropped as, one by one, all her brothers left apart from Ron. And she then announced that she was going to bed. That's when Harry decided. Tired or not, he was going to make Ginny forgive him for whatever it was that he had done wrong.

He knocked on her door lightly five minutes after she had gone up to her bedroom, and heard a faint 'Come in' from the inside.

He walked in and was once again blinded by darkness. But this time he was prepared for bumping into things, and he held out his hands in front of him to prevent knocking things over.

"Harry?" Ginny croaked, "What do you want?"

"Err," He said, finding the floor to sit on, "To talk."

"Well tough, I'm going to sleep. Get out," she said.

"Please Gin, I want to know what's wrong," He pleaded.

"Harry, please go away," She sniffed.

"Why are you crying?" He asked getting up and going towards her bed. He found her hand and took it; but she only pulled it away.

"I'm not," She sniffed again, "I want you to go away. You've done enough damage without…"

"What damage? I haven't done anything wrong for ages!" He exclaimed.

"No! In my head!" She whispered, sitting up in her bed.

"In your head? What have I done?" He asked.

"Harry, look, I'm tired now, by brothers have just left and I won't see any of them again for ages. So just leave me in peace." She said, lying back down and turning to the wall.

"If you're worried that you haven't seen them then you should have spent more time with them today," He replied.

"Oh and time with you, you mean? I didn't want to spend time with you which meant I couldn't see my brothers."

"Ginny, family time is more important than a petty little fight!"

"How is this petty?" She almost shouted, getting up again. "I don't see anything petty about this ongoing fight we're having! I don't even know why you're still here! I told you the other day that I want you out of my house! So that things can get back to normal!"

"Without me this house wouldn't be normal! I live here!"

"And you shouldn't," She said, getting out of bed, "I'm going to tell dad now. That either you go, or I do."

She walked to the door and opened it, letting in a bright thin beam of light. Harry ran to her and shut it again before she went out. He was shaking, he didn't want to leave. She wouldn't do it… she couldn't…

"Ginny please," he begged, "I don't want to go. I can't be without you for a second. All I want is to make you happy."

"You can't do that anymore. You haven't done that for years," She replied sadly, trying to move his hand away from the door handle.

"Then what about that kiss the other day? That meant nothing to you?" He tried.

There was a silence before she answered. Only a five second pause, but it meant the world to Harry.

"No, it meant nothing."

"You're lying."

"Harry, this is pathetic. You're being like a needy, twisted, crazed nineteen year old and…"

He cut her off by kissing her. Purely an experiment to see what she did in return.

She pushed him off and said angrily at him "Stop it! Stop doing that when you catch me off guard!"

"You didn't pull away the other day."

"I didn't know what I was doing then, I was tired."

"No you weren't, you're tired now," He argued, "You're being irrational because you're tired. Please just, don't make me leave."

Another pause before she walked back to her bed. Harry let out a sigh of relief and followed her. He sat on the floor by her bed and was silent for a long time. Waiting for her to say something first.

Finally, she said something that made Harry more confused than he had been in a long while.

"I'm sorry, Harry," She whispered.

"What for?" He asked.

"I'm just scared… Inside I'm just a scared little eleven year old with a crush on the most loved boy in the world. I don't want to be hurt again…"

"I'd never hurt you again, I love you too much," Harry replied quickly.

"I know you do. And I know that somewhere I love you too. It's just taking me a while to find the place."

Harry smiled slightly, a small smile that only he knew was there. "I won't push you to find it anymore…" He said.

He didn't know what she did in her silence, but he could only guess it was a small smile, just like his.

After a few minutes, Harry got up to go back to his room. But as he started to open the door, a soft hand touched his arm, and a beautiful said, "Stay with me?"

He turned and saw Ginny looking up at him; her hair a mess and wearing old tattered pyjamas. He returned her smile and kissed her on the cheek. As they walked back to her bed, he removed his t-shirt and held her hand as they got in. Safe and warm under the covers of a single bed, Harry drifted off so sleep, with Ginny's hand in his.

* * *

**A/N** Awww… Wow!! So sweet I think, don't you? Not fiery and passionate, just… nice. The start of the chapter was supposed to be quite light and a little comical with Fred and George; I hope I put them across the way that you like them. I've never really written about them so much. Please review thank you! 


	25. More Truth

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Zeropolis79: **Thanks, I think it was a good way to round off a chapter!

**SierraPotter: **Lol, thanks for liking the chapter, but don't worry, I'm not trying to make you like Ginny. To be honest I don't like her myself, she's playing with Harry a lot, don't you think?!?! Grrr to her! Lol!

**Kp: **Hhmm… I didn't say she found 'the place' yet… She's looking for it. She just doesn't want to be lonely anymore, so she asked Harry to stay with her. See what I mean about her playing with him???

More Truth

"Harry! Wake up!"

Ginny's whispering panic finally jolted Harry awake and he opened his eyes to see her with a towel rapped around herself, her hair soaking wet. She looked beautiful.

"What's wrong?" He croaked in his early morning voice.

"Ron's looking for you!" She replied in a panic.

"So?" He asked, flipping his legs out of the bed.

"He'll go mad if he finds you here!" She said, trying to pull him up.

"Why?" He asked in a comic fashion, finding the whole things rather funny. He didn't care if Ron knew about it; he was going to tell him anyway!

"Just leave, and don't let him see you!" She said, fumbling with her towel around her naked body.

Harry laughed and stood. He walked over to her and took one hand, "Ginny…"

"Get out!" She suddenly shouted.

Harry's smile dropped slowly from a smile to a blank. He let go of her hand which fell to her shaking side. Without saying a word, he turned and picked up his t-shirt from the end of the bed.

"Harry…" Ginny tried.

"NO! Just, leave me alone," He said as he walked out of the room.

As he closed the door behind him he put his back to it and heaved a sigh. He was about to blink out the tears that were fast approaching, but when he saw Hermione running up the stairs, he swallowed them down and turned to walk towards his own room.

"Harry!" She called behind him.

He quickly swallowed again and turned to face her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, not waiting for a reply to carry on. "Ron's been looking all over for you, I don't know why… But he says he needs to talk to you urgently."

"Oh, right," He replied, struggling to take in the information over his high pressured emotions.

"Harry!"

Ginny's bedroom door burst open as she began to run out. But at the sight of Hermione she pulled her towel back up and hid behind her door.

"You ok Gin? You're all red!" Hermione exclaimed at the sight of Ginny's tear strewn face. Then Harry saw the realisation on his friends face as she looked at his clothes, and her wet face. He was still in yesterdays clothes and Ginny had been crying. It must have looked bad from Hermione's point of view.

"Do you two…" Hermione started to ask, signalling that they should talk to each other.

Harry saw Ginny's mouth open to say yes, but he said "No," much quicker and he walked off in the opposite direction.

However, as he was walking, he heard Hermione ask Ginny, "Did you tell him then?" And another short, 'No', was the answer.

* * *

Almost an hour later, when Harry was cleanly dressed, Ron finally found him out in the garden. He suggested that they go for a short walk while he spoke to him.

After about half an hour of making small talk, Harry noticed that Ron was getting very jumpy and not really concentrating on the subjects they were talking about. And although Harry wasn't really in the mood to offer help at the very moment, he decided to see what was wrong.

"Ron, are you ok?" He asked, stopping by a large green bush with purple flowers growing on it.

"Well," Ron replied, looking around as if to make sure no one could hear them, "I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yeah…" Harry replied, a little worried at Ron's anxiousness.

"Mate… I… Well… Listen, you know me and Hermione are… together…" Ron stumbled over the words like he was trying to climb a mountain.

"Yeah…" Harry said again.

"Well how would you feel if… Well if…"

"What?!" Harry shouted, getting very impatient.

"If I asked her to marry me…" Ron said quickly.

Harry's face erupted into a smile and he grabbed Ron around the arms so that he could hardly move.

"That's amazing!" He said loudly, "Why did you have to ask me?"

Ron gave an awkward smile and replied, "Well, we've always been a bit of a trio really haven't we?"

"A bit of?" Harry cut in sarcastically.

"Yeah… Well I didn't want you to feel, left out…"

"Ron, it's not like I'm going to marry you as well, is it?" He laughed. "And it will be about time too! You've waited ages!"

Ron suddenly went very silent and started at his feet.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I… I was, waiting for you, to get back…" He replied quietly.

Harry's breath started to catch somewhere far below his mouth, but he managed to get out, "You, you waited for me?"

"I knew you'd come back some day, mate, and I didn't want you to miss it." Ron replied easily.

"But what if I'd been gone another ten years?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Then Hermione would have had to have waited."

"Ron… I… I'm so…"

"You don't have to say you're sorry," Ron cut in, reading Harry's mind, "I don't blame you for going away. I blame Ginny."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say to tat, it was her fault after all, so he carried on walking back towards the Burrow. It was a while since either of them spoke again; but when they were close to the house Ron asked, "Where were you this morning mate?"

"Why?" Harry asked. This question was very randomly asked and had put Harry off whatever he was thinking in an instant.

"Well, I was looking for you for ages, that's all," Ron shrugged.

Harry stopped walking again and gathered his thought. The truth or another lie? He had to stop lying to Ron, he couldn't stand it anymore. Ron had been through so much just because of him, and he didn't deserve anymore lies. But Ginny didn't want Ron to know for some reason… Then again… Harry was angry with her…

"I was with Ginny," He said slowly.

"What?" Ron asked vehemently.

"Well, I stayed in her room last night," Harry explained, adding quickly, "But nothing happened!"

"That little bitch…" Ron muttered.

"What?"

"Did she tell you not to tell me?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yeah…"

"She knew I'd be angry," Ron said, more to himself than to Harry, shaking his head.

"What have you got to be angry about? I thought you'd be happy we made up!" Harry said. "Well, I thought we made up, but she shouted at me this morning, told me to get out of her room…"

"Mate," Ron started, looking Harry solidly in the eyes, "You have to tell her to explain what's been going on. You have to make her. She'll never tell you if you don't!"

"Tell me what?!" Harry asked, angry that Ron again, knew something he didn't.

"I can't tell you mate, Hermione made me promise not to!"

"You always break promises to her!"

"Not anymore! You haven't been here for a year Harry! Things change! Relationships change!" Ron yelled at him.

And with that he walked off back to the Burrow. Leaving Harry standing puzzled on the spot. What was it that Ginny hadn't told him? This day was turning out to be a complete rollercoaster ride of emotions, and Harry had a feeling that the ride was going to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

After dinner that night, Harry knocked on the door of Ginny's bedroom. He was getting so accustomed to doing it that it was almost second nature to him now. She hadn't been in the house all day, so this was the first chance he had gotten to talk to her. He didn't know where she'd been; he expected she had gone to Diagon Ally for something. Or to meet up with old school friends. Something of the sort anyway…

"Come in," Came a tired reply from inside the room, and Harry walked in.

Upon seeing Harry, Ginny jumped up from her desk and covered something up that she was writing with a book. "Harry!" She yelped, obviously surprised to see him. "I didn't think you'd want to talk to me."

"What's been going on?" He asked, without even so much as a 'hello'.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked edgily, now sitting on top of her desk.

"Don't pretend anymore," He said, "Ron told me you have something to tell me."

"Oh did he?" She replied, blood rushing to her face from anger at her brother.

"What is it?" He asked again.

Suddenly Ginny's tense figure slumped and she stood up off her desk, apparently too tired to keep pretending. "Oh Harry," She said, "I've been meaning to tell you ever since you got back. But I couldn't find the right time…"

"Don't even start with the 'right time' thing. I've been in here most nights and there's been just me and you, so you could have told me," Harry argued.

"Just let me finish ok?! I thought you came here to find out!" She shouted. Harry went silent and she carried on. "Look, you were gone a long time. And I didn't think you were ever going to come back. So I…" Tears started to build in her eyes and one or two fell down her cheeks, "I started to… I'm seeing someone…"

Harry stood for a moment, silent and disbelieving. But when she said nothing all he could ask was, "What?"

"I've been with someone for about three months and then you showed up and…"

"And you didn't have the decency to tell me?" He said more than asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you!" She tried, more tears rolling down her face.

"And you thought finding out this late wouldn't hurt me?!" He shouted loudly, striding up to her.

She squeaked and ran backwards to the wall. He squared up to her and was breathing heavily.

"Who is he?" Harry asked violently.

"I'm not telling you," She shook her head.

"I'm not going to kill him!" He spat out.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Harry slapped her round the face again and pushed her back so that she hit the wall with quite some force.

"Get out…" Ginny cried, holding her face.

"Tell me who he is," Harry ordered.

"No way."

Harry stared at her for a moment and then turned around and walked away from her. Tears flooded his face as he struggled to say a sentence.

"How could you?" He cried.

"You were the one that went away!" Ginny shouted behind him.

"No! Last night…" He started, "You got my hopes up when you knew you were just humouring me!" Then something dawned on him, "That's where you've been today isn't it!"

"I… I hadn't seen him since before you got back…" Ginny replied quietly.

"Did you miss him?" He cried.

There was a pause before Ginny said, "Harry, I hate to see you cry…"

"Did you?" He repeated.

Another pause. "No… Not as much as I missed you…"

Harry wiped his face before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked as he put his hand on the handle.

"I don't know."

He went to open the door, but it burst open in front of him, hitting him on the head and knocking him over, only to hit the back of his head in the wooden part of Ginny's bed.

"Harry!" Ginny ran forwards and put her hands on his head, but then everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N** Oohh a cliffy! Who opened the door on Harry? Is he ok?! What's going to happen?!?! I think it's good. But that Ginny is so awful isn't she? Thanks for reading! 


	26. Love or Hate?

**A/N** Thanks to reviewers:

**Kp: **Well here are your answers! Thank you for your rating as well hehe thanks!

**Zeropolis79: **Lol, well this is just how I have portrayed Ginny in this particular story. I like her really!

**SierraPotter: **Lol, I've turned everyone against Ginny! J.K Rowling is going to hate me lol!

**Kevinpotter: **Oohh, nice to have a new reviewers thank you! I duno really, Ginny just comes out as a bitch, I never intended it, but it makes a good story, don't you think?!?! And don't worry, I think Harry has had enough heart break in this story!

Love or Hate?

"You've been seeing this man behind our backs?!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Oh Ginny dear…"

"How could you make such a mess of things Ginny?!"

"He wasn't supposed to turn up!"

"I wanted to inspect this boso!"

"I demand you get out of my house now!"

"Dad! Please!"

"Out!"

Harry opened his eyes slowly and saw a short but very wide blonde haired man walk out of the room. As he looked around he also saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all in the entrance of the small room. No one was looking at him anymore; for all they knew he could be dead. Everyone's attention was on the man exiting the room. He watched as Ginny just stood between him and Harry, apparently not knowing which way to go. He put his hand to the back of his head and felt a large bump forming, but there was no blood on his fingers as he pulled it back to see. However, on his face he could feel blood slowly trickling down from his forehead into his eyebrow.

Finally, Ginny ran out of her bedroom to follow the man. And as she did so, the anger inside of Harry rose to maximum as he realised that this man, whoever he was, was more important to Ginny than himself.

"Harry! You're ok!" Hermione's happy voice made him jump and he stared at her as she tried to pull him to his feet. He was a bit wobbly, but he didn't care.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked frantically, helping Hermione pull Harry up.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's question, "Anyone we know?"

Ron looked around at the rest of the people in the room in puzzlement, but soon turned back to Harry and replied, "No, you don't know him…"

"Good," Harry said, pulling out his wand and walking out of the door quickly.

"Harry!" He heard called after him, "What are you doing?"

He ignored Hermione's voice and jumped down the stairs after Ginny and the man. He got to the kitchen but there was no one there. But as he looked out of the window he saw them, holding each other as Harry had once held her; and the man lowered his head and kissed her softly upon the cheek, making her smile sadly and kiss him back.

Harry felt his heart hammer in his chest as a feeling of total sadness and hate overtook him. He wanted to kill this man. Whoever he was, he was going to kill him, and he didn't care what Ginny thought about it.

He strode out into the garden and shoved the man away from Ginny before they even knew he was there.

"Harry!" She shouted at him, going over to help her lover off the ground.

"Stay out of it!" Harry warned, pointing his wand at her threateningly.

Ginny looked at it for a moment, and then looked into his eyes. She shook her head in doubt and whispered, "Harry, no…"

But then the man's voice broke the deathly silence as he laughed in snobbish voice, "What on earth is that?"

Harry looked from him to Ginny, and then smiled slightly as he realised that Ginny had not told this _muggle_ that she was a witch.

"What?" He asked, humouring the man as he stood up.

"That _stick_, in your hand!" The man laughed.

"Andrew, go, now…" Ginny said to him in a panic.

"Why?" Andrew asked, completely oblivious to anything being wrong.

"Just run!" She shouted.

Finally he took the hint and started to run away, slowly at first, but then faster as Ginny kept shouting at him to carry on.

Harry pointed his wand firmly in the direction of Andrew, his arm stiff and locked in position.

"Let him run…" He whispered.

"Harry! No!" Ginny screamed, clutching on to Harry's arm. She tried desperately to move it and kept screaming at him to stop until suddenly Harry turned and threw her to the floor.

She fell in a heap on the ground and looked up at him, her hair a mess and her face red from tears. Harry stared at her in silence. He turned back to Andrew and saw that he had stopped, just close enough for a curse to hit him. Then he looked back at Ginny. Her figure was desperate and tears were still falling down her face.

"Please, Harry," She whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Slowly, Harry's anger faded away and his face relaxed into a sorry frown. This mess on the floor; this mess standing up – they were no one's fault. They had done it to each other. And neither one deserved to be treated the way they were.

Harry's wand dropped silently to the floor as he put out his hand to help Ginny up. She sniffed out a smile and took it gratefully. But when she was standing, he just sighed and walked away. Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Ron and Hermione were standing by the door to the Burrow, but all of them moved out of the way silently as he went to pass. And he walked up to his room without a fuss, leaving the commotion behind him.

* * *

Harry stared out of his window two hours later, looking at the midnight sky. It was truly beautiful as the stars twinkled in his glasses and the occasional hoot of an owl nearby would be the only sound to break the silence.

He had been sat in the same position since he arrived in his room two hours ago; but all was not silent then. He had heard shouts from Mr and Mrs Weasley, lots of slamming doors, talking from Ron and Hermione in the next room and a bit of muffled crying from somewhere in the house; but then all was silent as people started to drift off to sleep. He had no idea where Ginny had gone after he left. Whether she had gone back with Andrew, which was apparently his name, or whether he was ordered to leave the house and she had gone to bed. But he couldn't sleep a wink. There was no point in trying because he knew he wouldn't drift away; there was too much on his mind. He was so pleased with himself for not killing Andrew, because that was certainly what he started off to do, but it was clear that in the past two weeks something had changed in him. And that night he realised that all he wanted was for Ginny to be happy; and even if that meant her happiness would not include him then so be it. He had also seen that in the past few years, he and Ginny had turned each other into different people, and he wanted that to change. Obviously it wasn't their fault, everything was put down to Voldemort; but he was gone now, so Harry had to stop blaming him for things that were happening in the present – no matter how hard that was to admit.

Slowly, Harry removed his glasses and put them on the windowsill by his side. In an exasperated habit, he rubbed his lightening shaped scar on his forehead and thought about his parents. What on earth would they think of him now? Maybe they would disown him as a son and forget he existed. In a way he was glad that they were dead, they couldn't see what had become of him. He knew they had died thinking of their only son as a hero; a good boy who would always treat people well and save the world. Well, at least the last thing was true…

"Harry?"

A voice made him jump out of his skin and he turned to see Ginny standing in her tattered pyjamas at the foot of his bed.

"I did knock," She said, "I thought you were asleep so I crept in to put this on your desk…" She held out his wand with a shaky hand and he took it from her slowly.

"Thank you," He replied quietly, "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny replied, quietly closing the door behind her, "I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Harry was shocked by this, as he would guess that he was the last person she wanted to think about right now.

"I wrote Andrew a letter," She continued when he said nothing, "I told him I never want to see him again."

"Why?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Because I don't," She answered, "I didn't love him at all. But every time I saw him he made all the pain inside me go away, so I kept seeing him."

"Sounds like love to me," Harry said.

"No, because every time I went to see him I went with the idea of telling him I didn't want to be with him. But when he kissed me it was like magic…"

"Which he doesn't know exists," Harry cut in, and he couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Well, yes," Ginny giggled, "That's an important part of a relationship I guess. The truth."

The two of them stopped laughing when she said the word. And Harry couldn't bear to see her eyes burning into his for a moment longer, so he turned away.

"Thing is Harry," She said, reaching out for his hand, "You were truthful with me from the start, and I should have been with you."

Harry felt electricity run through him as she touched his hand, and he tried to hide his sharp intake of breath as he looked out of the window.

"That was an amazing thing you did, not killing him I mean," She continued, "Thank you. Although I didn't love him, he helped me in a lot of ways, and I wouldn't have liked to see him die."

"Don't thank me," He said, still not looking at her, "You saved me from myself really, begging me not to kill him," He added, pulling his hand out of hers.

"I didn't really think you would," Ginny said encouragingly.

"But I would have."

"In front of everyone?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Harry said, turning to look at her.

There was a silence as they stared at each other for a moment, and Ginny's worried eyes were first to pull away. But they were back in an instant, smiling.

"You've got blood all over your head!" She smiled, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To get a flannel," She replied with a light tone.

As she walked out of the room Harry felt his heart bounce. He didn't really know what was going on… Was he to be thankful that she had written to Andrew like that? Or had she just picked the easier option? Harry was an easier person to be with out of the two; for a start he wasn't a muggle! But he decided that for now, he should just let the night go as it planned, for nothing much worse could happen in one night, could it?

Shortly after leaving, Ginny walked back into the room with a bowl of steaming water and a cloth hanging over the edge. She put it on the desk and pulled up a chair so that she was closer to Harry's face. She put his hand lightly on his cheek and turned his head so that it was facing her, then started to dab away the dry blood that sat on his head.

"Is this too hot?" She asked.

"No," Harry mumbled.

"It's all stuck in your eyebrow!" She laughed as she scrubbed above his eye.

Harry laughed too as she slowly made her way up his head and towards the cut.

"Argh!" He yelped as the hot flannel finally made contact with the open wound.

"Sorry!" Ginny said, pulling his head back towards her. She started to blow lightly on to the cut to cool it down, still holding his cheek in her hand.

Harry's heart beated ever faster as he looked into Ginny's calm eyes. Soon he couldn't stand it any longer, and took hold of her hand. She lowered her gaze and looked into his soft, green eyes.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

"Fine…" He whispered back, moving closer to her face.

"I…" Ginny stumbled on her words and her breathing deepened on Harry's face, "Harry, I'm so…"

"Shush," He said, putting a finger to her mouth, "You talk too much."

For one second, Harry saw her mouth spread to a small smile, but then the tiny gap between them closed, and their lips touched gently for seconds before his mouth opened and Ginny's followed suit. Their tongues slid over each other for a short moment before Ginny pulled away quickly, her hands underneath his t-shirt.

"Are you sure?" She asked breathlessly.

But Harry was taken with the moment and he pulled her straight back to him without a second thought.

His top was removed slyly straight after hers, and before he knew it they lay together, completely naked in his bed.

Nothing could spoil the night, not the hot water being spilt all over the floor – leaving the room clammy and warm – nor the pain on his head as sweat trickled from every direction into his wound. And Harry didn't look back to the events of the evening before for a second. He only looked straight forward, at the hot radiant beauty that lay beneath him.

* * *

**A/N** Yes? No? Is it too graphic? I hope not… It's supposed to be just nice. Well, supposed to let you think what you like about the night but obviously you know what's happening. Basically did you like it? Please review thank you! 


	27. The Morning After the Night Before

**A/N** Hmm, sorry about the long update, but I didn't realy know what to do next, I hope you like it now I worked it out! Thanks to reviewers:

**SierraPotter: **Like I said I couldn't really decide what to do, but I hope you like what has happened.

**Kp: **Glad you liked the ending, I wish I knew how to end the entire story, but it will come to me shortly I guess! Just bare with me!

**KevinPotter: **Yeah I know it's annoying all the falling out they do, but it makes for good reading, don't you think?!

The Morning After the Night Before

Harry shivered as a cool breeze blew over him from the half open window – he regretted opening it now. Slowly, he tried to pull up the covers without waking Ginny, but they were stuck around her foot at the other end of the bed, and there was no way he'd be able to move without stirring her. So he just had to lay it out, and try and forget about the cold. Honestly! When he went to open the window Ginny was in a different position, so it was easy for him to climb over her; but since he got back into bed she had moved right up close to him, so that he was unable to move at all.

Carefully, he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It was all very well for him to wake up and think about the events of the night before – because _he_ enjoyed it very much – but what on earth would Ginny think when she woke up and found herself in an unusual bed with someone she had once said she'd hated? Harry opened his eyes again and looked down at her peaceful face. He smiled at the look of contempt that sat upon her cheeks, her eyes and every other feature; what a feeling it must be to not have a trouble in the world. Harry had never had that. Even now, when his worst enemy was out of the world forever, he still had troubles.

A silent tear rolled down his face for a reason unbeknown to him; but he quickly wiped it away when he heard people moving in the next room. How embarrassing would it be for someone to walk in now? Harry shivered at the thought. His eyes wandered around the room and ran over clothes that had been thrown in every direction, in desperation to get them off. His breathing deepened for a moment, just a moment, as he remembered lying her down on the bed, and her last item of clothing being ripped off…

But then a muffled cry from the next room made him jump out of his skin and he pushed Ginny almost completely off the bed.

She opened her eyes quickly and grumbled and she held on to Harry for support; but not knowing quite what he was. Her eyes moved up to his face and widened quickly as they realised who he was – in Harry's opinion that was not a good sign.

"Harry…" She croaked.

He smiled weakly at her, afraid to see what she would do next. But her reaction was delayed as another shout came from the room next door.

"Was that Hermione?" Ginny asked shakily.

"I think so…" Harry replied, thinking that he had worked out what was happening. And if he was right Hermione would burst in any second now, so he jumped over Ginny and pulled some clothes on as fast as he could.

Sure enough, his bedroom door burst open a minute later and Hermione came rushing in. She ran up to him, tears of joy streaming down her face, and hugged him tightly.

"Ron and I are getting married!" She wailed, hugging him some more.

Harry smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. "That's amazing!" He said, kissing her on the cheek. But then his gaze fell on Ron, standing in the doorway, staring at Ginny in Harry's bed, still naked under a sheet.

His smile dropped into a terrified stare and Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at Ron, and then followed his stare to the bed. She gasped when she saw Ginny cowering under one sheet, tears falling down her face.

Then something happened that Harry didn't expect. Ron turned and ran to him, shoving him against a wall.

"What have you done to my sister?!" He yelled in Harry's face.

"Nothing!" Harry shouted back, completely shocked at his best friends behaviour.

"Doesn't look like nothing!" Ron yelled again, "Why is she crying?!"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly Ron's fist flew towards Harry's face, but he managed to move his head away quickly enough so that it hit the wall. Harry pushed him away as he clutched his hand and looked at Ginny, still crying on the bed. Hermione was now with her, stroking her back as she cried.

Ginny looked up at him, her face red and her eyes blotchy, and Harry felt the most hurt he'd been in a long, long time. He had been angry, frustrated, upset, but not this hurt. Tears filled his eyes as he walked slowly out of the room without saying anything.

* * *

He sighed and fell to his back in the long, green grass of a field. Harry had been sitting here, he didn't know where, for hours on end, trying not to cry or think too much about Ginny. But when he didn't think about Ginny he found that his thoughts always wandered to other sad things, like his parents or Sirius. He'd give anything to see them again. All three of them would help him with a problem like this. His mother would probably say it from Ginny's point of view, and his father from his. Then there would be Sirius, he'd probably just tell Harry to go and find any girl he could, to make himself feel better. He laughed at this thought, because his godfather was exactly like that. It was comforting to know that he could think about the people he missed and still laugh about things, but every time he laughed it always turned quickly into one tear, then another, and then another.

His tears fell down the side of his face as he lay down in the field. His life was such a mess and he only wished he could make it right.

"Harry."

He jumped and sat upright to see a bushy haired girl sitting in front of him.

"How long have you been here?" He sniffed, wiping his face.

"I just sat down," Hermione replied, reaching over and taking pieces of grass out of his messy hair.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"You're not actually that far away from home, you must have just wandered and not known where you were going," She answered, looking worriedly at him.

"Ok, well you found me, you can go now," He said, trying to lie back down, but Hermione caught his arm and pulled him back up.

"Ron wants you to know he's sorry," She said apologetically.

"Oh does he, that's nice," He replied sarcastically.

"He is," Hermione argued, "He was just shocked. And seeing your little sister crying in a bed doesn't really make you think good things have happened…"

"Well then he should trust me!" Harry said loudly.

There was a pause before Hermione spoke again, apparently quite scared as to what the answer would be.

"What… What did happen last night, Harry?" She asked tentatively.

"We had sex Hermione!" He shouted.

"Look! If you don't stop shouting at me then I won't help you!" Hermione shouted back.

Although he was quite taken aback by Hermione shouting at him, Harry carried on arguing anyway. "Help? You can't help me! You may be book-smart but you can't help with things like this!"

"I know Harry," She replied, calming down slightly. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You've been away for a long time. And time has a way of changing things." Harry said nothing so she continued. "It's not like when you went out with Cho; you can't just have something go wrong and let it fix itself – or not get fixed at all. I know how much you love Ginny and she knows it too, you just need to show her somehow."

"I showed her last night," He replied quickly with a slight smile.

He looked at Hermione and saw her face lift a little as well, but still she persisted on; "I bet you did," She laughed, "But that's not enough. We're talking about life changing love here, like me and Ron," Harry looked at her and smiled again, "Look just, talk to her. It's no use talking to me."

He smiled and stood up with her. As he gave her a hug he said, "I'm sorry about earlier. Kind of ruined your big day, didn't I?"

"Not really," She said as they walked back to the Burrow, "My big day is when we get married!"

Harry laughed and put his arm around his friend. He really was happy for them; and he hated that he upset Hermione that particular day, but at least he had been forgiven for that now.

They walked into the kitchen of the Burrow five minutes later and Ron was sitting at the table, apparently waiting for Harry to come back.

"Harry!" He said, jumping out of his seat, "I'm so sorry! I was just looking out for my sister and everything! I don't know what got in to me!"

"Wo, Ron, slow down," Harry replied, a little nervous, "I'm sorry too, ok?"

Ron stopped talking and they nodded at each other before Harry looked at Hermione, took a deep breath and walked up the stairs towards Ginny's room. He knocked on her door a few times but got no reply, so he walked inside slowly. He saw no one there and sighed. Where on earth was she? Ginny was always in her room. He sighed again and walked out and up to his room.

He opened his door and jumped almost a mile when he saw a ginger haired girl standing in the corner of the room holding his Firebolt.

"Harry!" She said, nearly dropping the broom from shock. "I'm sorry! I just…"

"It's ok," Harry cut in, taking the broom from her and standing it back in the corner of the room.

There was a long silence as Harry did things in the room, tidying random things up, basically ignoring her, but not on purpose.

"I was just remembering back to my fifth year," Ginny started nervously, sitting on a chair, "When you put me on the Quidditch team."

Harry smiled and sat on his bed, making it clear that she was allowed to carry on talking if she wished.

She let out a quick laugh and then continued, "I thought I was so over you by the start of that year… But then you put me on the team and… Well, every time I saw you my chest just felt light."

There was another short pause as Harry remembered back to his sixth year. Everything was fine then. Well, better than it was now. He was just a boy and relationships didn't really mean much to him then. Oh, how things had changed.

"I remember that you were scared of Ron when you kissed me!" Ginny laughed suddenly.

Harry started to laugh to and replied "Yeah, he hasn't changed has he?"

Ginny stopped suddenly and said quietly, "I'm sorry Harry. If I hadn't cried this morning then he probably wouldn't have tired to hit you."

"Well, it… It doesn't matter now anyway, he said sorry…" Harry muttered.

"So am I," Ginny replied, getting off her chair. Apparently she didn't know what to do once she was stood up though, so she sat back down.

"Why… Why did you cry Gin?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I was just shocked," She replied apologetically, shaking her head, "I was really tired last night so when I woke up I had a job to remember. But I can remember everything now, don't worry," She said in reply to Harry's worried look. "But I wanted to talk to you about it, and then Hermione came running in! That I didn't mind, but when Ron came and looked at me… I've never seen him so angry in all his life, it was scary actually. And I didn't know if he was angry at me or you and then he tried to punch you which made me even more upset. But you were gone before I had stopped crying enough to say sorry."

Harry listened to the explanation carefully, but he was still confused, did she regret it or not? Where did they stand? Where did _he_ stand in her life?

"Ok, well," Harry started, "Say Ron didn't come in this morning, or Hermione. What would you have said to me?" He asked.

"I don't know really…" Ginny contemplated, "I probably would have smiled once I'd remembered everything and asked how you felt."

Harry smiled cheekily and replied, "I felt amazing."

Ginny smiled broadly back and said, "So did I."

"Then what would you have said?" Harry asked.

"Well," She stuttered, "Probably something like… I love you…"

"What?" Harry asked, whipping his head round to look at her.

"I love you," She repeated, looking him in the eyes.

He stared back, deeply into her beautiful brown eyes, and he knew in an instant that she was telling the truth. He stood up and she did the same after him. They walked closer together and hugged, for what seemed like forever, the most important and most cherished hug in the world. And as the tears fell down Harry's face he felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. And for once in his life, he was crying because of happiness, something _good_ had happened to him.

"I love you too," He replied, still hugging her.

When they finally let go of each other, Ginny held his hands and said, "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Harry replied quickly.

"Never leave me again?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"I won't," He promised, "I could never leave your side if my life depended on it. I'll be with you forever now. I'll never leave you ever again."

* * *

**A/N** Awww!! Tehe! Hope you liked it. Not cheesy at the end? I dunno. Anyway! I have decided how to end the story!! Literally as I was writing this chapter it just came to me! I wrote it down and everything so that I won't forget! But I'm not saying a single word on if it's good or bad. There are only two chapters left now though. So chapter 29 will be the last one:'( I'm going to miss this story I love it so much! Think I might have to read it for myself lol! Anyway thanks for reading please review! 


	28. Life

**A/N** Ok, so this is the penultimate chapter… I hope you guys like it! It's a bit of a fill chapter really, but it's still quite nice, and really really long, sorry about that!!! And sorry that it took so long to get here, I was trying to post it up about 4 days ago but it hasn't let me load the file!!! Woop woop but it's here now sorry about the wait!!! And thanks to reviewers:

**Zeropolis79: **Oh don't worry, no more pain for Harry. good things from now on!! Thanks for caring hehe!

**SierraPotter: **Hmmm, I don't know about a sequel, I might think of one, got some idea's springing to mind here… But if no sequel I will probably write another story anyway, I can never not write!! So I will comment you when I put a new story up, how about that?

**Kp: **Yeah, Ginny finally knows what she wants yay!!!

Life

It had been three months since Harry and Ginny had gotten back together. And those three months had been the most peaceful that Harry had seen for about three years. At first he had found it quite strange to never be worrying about anything, and the fact that his life was going nice and smoothly really didn't seem right. He always thought he was missing something; that he always had something to do and somewhere to be or someone to escape from. But after about a month, he realised that this was now what life was like, and he'd just have to put up with it. But still, after his birthday he was left with a sense of boringness, so he started Auror training. Of course, you usually had to get amazing grades in NEWTs to be an Auror, but the ministry had wanted him on their side for so long, and just the fact that it was Harry Potter… They had to let him do it. Harry had never quite realised how amazing it was that he had killed Voldemort until he started going to the ministry every day, and each day he'd see different strangers. They would stare at his head for a few seconds, and then after seeing his scar, they would go up to him and shake his hand. He was sure that by now, he must have shaken over half the wizarding community's hands, but there were still about two dozen people a day, just saying thank you for saving their lives. Ginny was now working as well, in one of Fred and George's shops. It was nice there, a good family business to start off a flourishing company one day, perhaps. Ron and Hermione were not working at the moment, for they would spend every minute of every day planning their wedding. And it did take a lot of planning. With it being typical Ron and Hermione, there were arguments quite a lot, and even more tears on Hermione's part, but the wedding was drawing ever closer, and all the preparation was almost done. Harry had insisted on paying quite a lot of the money for it, because to be fair, the Weasley's weren't exactly rich. Of course Hermione's father was paying a lot, being a dentist, but Harry felt like he owed it to Ron, since he had waited until Harry's return before even asking Hermione to marry him. It was what best friends did.

So it was on a hot August Sunday that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat around the kitchen table, leaning over a giant seating planner.

"I thought you said it was going to be a small get together of old friends!" Harry said, astonished at the amount of people being added to each table.

"Yeah, she lied," Ron replied dryly, "We've been woken up every night at least five times with owls tapping at our window you know!"

Harry chuckled and bopped his knees so that Ginny, who was sitting on them, giggled quietly as well.

"Well I didn't hear them!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah well I dread to think why you two can't hear things in that room of yours!" Ron said humorously, to which Ginny went bright red and Harry just shook his head at Ron.

"Well," Hermione said, trying innocence, "I do have muggle friends as well!"

"That's why the wedding has to be as 'normal' as it can be," Ron said sideways to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm not saying the wizarding way isn't normal Ronald!" Hermione snapped, "But I don't know if different things go on in them, things which my friends might find odd!"

"I was only joking!" Ron patted her arm and continued shuffling little flags around on the board using his wand.

"And there's not many of them coming," Hermione persisted, "So the rest of the people must be _your_ friends!"

"Excuse me! _Our_ friends!" Ron shouted.

"Oh guys stop snapping!" Ginny yelled at both of them, "I can't take any more tears!"

Harry moved his legs again so that Ginny turned round to look at him, "Do you want to go and do something else?" He asked.

"Chill out!" Ron said sarcastically, "Not every day, please! That used to be my room you know!"

Harry laughed and shook his head again as he stood up and watched Ginny slap her brother around the head.

"We'll see if you've had any more replies," She offered to Hermione as the two of them walked off up the stairs together.

"Seriously, Ron's getting a bit annoying with the whole making fun of us, thing, don't you think?" Ginny said as the reached Ron and Hermione's bedroom.

"Yeah," Harry replied thoughtfully, "I think he's more trying to make fun of you. You are his little sister after all," And at Ginny's bothered expression, he added, "I'll tell him to lay off if you want."

"Aww, you're such a sweetie," She said, leaning up and pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I love it when you do that," Harry smiled as he picked up some letters that had been left on the windowsill.

"I know what else you love that I do," Ginny replied cheekily.

"Calm down!" Harry said, closing the door behind him, "We don't know where your mum is!"

"She's in Diagon Ally, Harry," Ginny said calmly, stroking another owl that had just come in to give a reply. "Oh look, this one's from Neville!"

"Is he coming?" Harry asked, opening one of his.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to see him again."

Harry nodded in agreement and replied, "I remember when you went to the Yule Ball with him."

"Yeah… He's such a nice boy," Ginny smiled.

"Well he's grown up now Gin," Harry said, walking over.

Ginny sighed and sat on a chair next to the window. "I know," She said sadly, "I wish we could all be young again. Or be babies and live our whole lives again."

"I don't like babies," Harry said, trying to keep his mind off what Ginny had said about living lives again – he liked the idea too much.

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed loudly, "How can you not like babies? I'd love to have a baby…"

"What…" Harry said shiftily.

She giggled and kissed his cheek, turning slightly red, "I was only joking…" She said, not looking him in the eyes.

Harry eyed her suspiciously as she walked out of the room. He didn't want a baby – not yet anyway. He was only twenty, and Ginny was only nineteen. No, the idea of a baby scared him too much. But he still wondered why she had blushed red. Maybe all girls did that when they spoke about babies?

Harry turned away from the door and looked around Ron and Hermione's room. It was so strange thinking they shared a room, but they probably thought that of him and Ginny as well. His eyes fell on the desk and a large pile of papers that sat on it. He was curious to see who was actually coming to their wedding, so he went to have a look. He smiled as he went through some of the names, but there were some that he didn't even recognise. There was Seamus Finnigan (a friend to Harry, although they sometimes fell out), Parvati and Lavender, Lee Jordan , Fred and George's old friend that used to commentate the Quidditch matches, and so many others. But then there were names like Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin, he'd never heard of any of them. And it puzzled Harry to think that Ron and Hermione could possibly know anyone else in Hogwarts school, because they were always with him. When were they not with him? They were all stuck together like glue!

He sighed and turned around ready to walk out of the room when he felt a tickle up his nose and before he could hold it back, he sneezed all over his hand. He grabbed a tissue that was on the desk and wiped it away while walking out of the room. There was a big black bag out in the corridor with all the rubbish in it from various rooms of the house, so Harry threw his tissue in there and carried on walking. But just milliseconds later, something strange happened in his head, he could have sworn he'd seen something in that bag that he recognised, from a long time ago.

Harry backed up and looked into the black sack, and he saw it again, something he hadn't seen for many years, but he knew what it was in an instant. He picked it up right at the end with tentative fingers and examined the object – the little line was blue… And that meant someone was pregnant.

He dropped the pregnancy test quickly back into the bag from shock and stood back, as if it was going to jump up and slap him round the face. It couldn't have been right… not that. Why would he remember something like that anyway? He was in a muggle school so many years ago; he must have been mistaken. But he was sure… And Ginny was going on about babies!

No… it couldn't be true… Ginny wasn't pregnant…

He started to walk back to the stairs, his eyes still wide open from shock but not really knowing where they were looking, and he bumped straight into Ginny.

"Ow!" She yelped, "Are you ok Harry? You look like you've seen a… well, a ghost!" She laughed at what she thought was humour.

"I, erm…" He stuttered, thinking of an excuse, "Just saw that Lupin is coming to the party next week."

"You're not scared of seeing him again?" Ginny said, totally believing him.

"Well, a little bit," Harry lied.

"Oh Harry, you'll be fine," Ginny encouraged, "These things come totally naturally…"

"What things?" Harry asked tetchily.

Ginny stared at him, looking a bit confused, and then answered slowly, "Seeing old friends… Harry are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He lied again, adding, "It's just, scary, isn't it? _Life_ is scary."

"Yes Harry," Ginny replied, patting his shoulder, "Life is… scary…"

* * *

A week later Harry stood in a huge tent, with masses of people bustling around him to see Ron and Hermione at their engagement party. Truthfully, this party should have happened a while ago, but the two of them had been saving money especially for it. 

It was near midnight now, and people were finally beginning to leave after hours of talking to old friends. Harry had seen Lupin, for the first time in three, maybe four, years. And he hadn't been nervous or anything when talking to him. They had spoken for about two hours just to each other about the important things, and the not so important things. And of course, Lupin had said to him just how like his father he was. He had said that it was true Harry looked like James when he was a boy, but now that he was a grown man, he didn't only look, but acted like him as well. And Harry almost broke down in tears when he had told him how proud his parents would be of him, to have a good girlfriend and training to be something as important as an Auror. And it was lovely to know that Lupin was having as good a time with Harry, as he would have had with James.

He watched people leave through the end of the tent, trying to reply to all the 'goodbyes' he was receiving as they left, even from those people he didn't know.

"Had a good time then?" Ginny snuck up to him and asked when the last few people filtered out.

"Yeah, it's been good," Harry replied edgily. He had been like this for the past week, getting worse and worse when something strange happened. He was still convinced Ginny was pregnant, and terrified by the thought. At first he had told himself to stop being so ridiculous, but then things kept happening that made it more obvious. Ginny was ill in the morning only a few days ago, she was eating more and also… she kept refusing him.

"I think it was lovely," Ginny said, pulling him out of his terrified thoughts.

"Me too," Harry gulped.

"Seeing all those people again," She continued, "Like Lupin, everyone from the Order actually. It was so nice."

"Yeah," Harry smiled genuinely as he looked over to see Ron and Hermione, hugging in the corner of the tent.

Ginny looked in the direction he was looking and smiled too, "It's so sweet isn't it? You never would have thought that they'd get together, would you?"

Harry shook his head as he watched his two best friends laugh together, "No, I knew they would."

"Really?"

"Since our second year. When she wouldn't hug Ron because she was too embarrassed!" Harry laughed.

"You know them so well!" Ginny laughed as well.

"I know…"

"You're going to miss them, aren't you?" Ginny said, putting her arm around him.

"Yeah," Harry nodded sadly, "But at least they're leaving to do something amazing. Marriage looks amazing, don't you think?"

For some reason, Ginny suddenly pulled away and didn't look at him, "Yes…"

Then the most amazing idea struck him. He and Ginny should get married! If Ginny was going to have their baby, they should do it the proper way and get married as well; he was going to be with her forever anyway, so what was the difference?

"Ginny…" He said slowly. She turned and looked at him, looking a bit scared, "Why don't we get married?"

"What!" She shouted.

"Well, I just think we should…" He said, a bit surprised at her reaction.

"I'm nineteen!" She yelped.

"So?" Harry asked.

"So! I'm too young!"

"Well if you're too young to get married then you're too young to have another baby!" Harry said, letting it slip out before he could stop it.

There was a pause before Ginny let out a short laugh and said, "What?"

Harry sighed and took her hand to lead her away from prying eyes, "Look Gin, I know you're pregnant. I saw the pregnancy test in the bin the other day."

"A what test?" Ginny asked, stumped.

"Pregnancy test…" Harry replied quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione appeared out of nowhere with Ron right behind her and had a worried look on her face.

"Harry…" Ginny started to laugh, "Harry thinks I'm pregnant!"

"What?!" Ron said loudly.

"Well I'm not!" She defended.

Hermione hit Ron in the side and made a meaningful face at him, and then his shoulders relaxed and his face was as normal.

"Harry, why do you think she's pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I saw a test in the bin…" Harry said. And when Hermione smiled slightly he added, "And she was sick the other day!"

Hermione giggled a little bit and then said patronizingly, "Harry, why would Ginny be using a muggle pregnancy test?"

And then it hit him. Finally, he realised what was going on. His jaw dropped and he pointed at Hermione in amazement. She nodded slowly as Ron put his arm around her waist and his hand fell lightly to her stomach.

"Hermione, are you pregnant?" Ginny asked.

She smiled and nodded quickly, to which Ginny squealed with delight and gave her and Ron a big hug. Harry did the same (without the squeal). He felt quite stupid. All week he had been worried about it, when he should have known it wasn't Ginny's test anyway! Why on earth would a Weasley, other than Mr Weasley, use a muggle device? And then, even if he still couldn't work it out, why did he not just ask Ginny in the first place, to save all his worrying? He felt so stupid.

"But don't tell mum or dad yet, ok?" Ron said quietly a moment later, "We want to tell them ourselves, after the wedding."

Harry and Ginny nodded and Ron and Hermione walked off again, leaving them alone.

"So," Ginny sighed after a few minutes of silence, "No more of this marriage talk, ok?"

Harry smiled and hit her playfully, "No more."

"And Harry, if I was pregnant, I _would_ tell you straight away," She added.

"Thank you," He replied, turning slightly red.

They stood in silence then, for he didn't know how long. He watched Ron and Hermione, his two best friends in the entire world. They stood and laughed together, closer than Harry had ever seen them before. Holding hands and kissing each other as Ron stroked their baby that grew inside of them. Harry fought to keep away the happy tear that threatened to fall down his face as he looked at them. In less than three weeks they would be gone, to lead their own life together. Of course, Harry had been away from them before, for a long period of time, but that was his own choice, and he was such a mess back then that he didn't really notice how lost he was without them. It was true, he had been with them for seven years through Hogwarts, and he had known Ron a little before that through his parents. And he didn't know how he would have made it through those seven years without either of them. If there was one thing he knew in this world it was that he was strong as long as Ron and Hermione were either side of him. But now they weren't going to be. And it would be Ginny he'd lean on; and she would support him. Because they loved one another just as Ron and Hermione did. And it was this time that Harry realised he was growing up, and he wasn't going to let time pass him by again.

He wiped away his tear and turned to Ginny, who now sat sleepily on a chair.

"I love you," He told her.

Ginny looked up to him and smiled before standing up, "I love you too," She replied quite happily.

"You will marry me someday, won't you?" Harry asked casually.

Ginny smiled again and hugged him tightly, "Yes Harry, someday I will marry you."

* * *

**A/N** Told you it was long! I tried to edit it down but it didn't really work. I'm sorry for the rubbish bit about the sneezing, that was terribly written! But I couldn't think of another reason for Harry to look in a bin! Lol, sorry about that, minor error… anyway… moving on!!! Sorry that it was a filler chapter, wanted to get a few points across and I think I did well. So the next chapter is the last one. I might cry, I usually do when finishing my stories!! Might take a while to come up, I'll be working on it to make it really good but I also have loads of school work to do. But I'll try my best! Thanks for reading and please review!! 


	29. Life Continued

**A/N** Well, this is the last chapter, it will probably be short. I'll write a long author's note at the end, but for now… On with it…. Oh and, as always, thanks to reviewers:

**Kevinpotter: **Lol, I'm sorry it is going to end… But I am seriously thinking about a sequel.

**Zeropolis79: **Oh congrats on your wife!! Very happy for you. I've been on your profile page and I'm sure the two older sisters will be thrilled hehe! And I wouldn't have made Ginny pregnant, way too complicated!

**SierraPotter: **Oh thank you so much for putting me on your faves! I feel honoured! And I know, how happy are you about Hermione?! Hehe. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**Kp: **Thank you, you got my confidence back up after the 'sneezing incident' as I'm now calling it lol! Thank you for the A+!! I'm privileged! This is however the last chapter, and I'm not too happy with it so far, but I haven't finished it yet so I hope when I tweak things it will live to your expectations!

Life Continued

The sun shone in through the stain glass windows onto her face as she walked into the building with girls behind her holding up her train from her dress. A veil was covering her face, but it was still visible. Her bright hair glowed like the sun as she walked down the isle, smiling at people as she did so, but only really having one person in her view. The bump that stuck out of her stomach didn't make her look any less of a beauty; in fact, it made her even more beautiful. One silent tear of joy fell down her cheek and onto the floor in front of her as she stopped beside him.

The vicar began to talk, welcoming people to the place of worship and love. Mrs Weasley was crying in her seat on the front row, the sound echoing around the whole room. And then it began. There were flashes of bright light as cameras took photos from the back of the room while they said their 'I do's'. And all the while, whilst saying their vows, his stare never left her smiling eyes.

And then the ceremony was over, much quicker than expected, the hall erupted in applause, shouts of joy and sobs of happiness. The flashes were quicker as they walked down the isle hand in hand, never to be separated again. Three hours later they were due to be off, on the very first adventure that they could share together. Life was an awfully big adventure.

The half hour journey back to the Burrow went quickly, and before he knew it, the two of them were bombarded by congratulations and hugs. The first hour was definitely taken up by seeing people he hadn't seen for years, but the two most important people were yet to be seen. And at last, he found them.

"Mate!" Ron yelped, running up to Harry and giving him a hug.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, tears filling her eyes, "It was beautiful, just beautiful!"

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied, giving her a hug.

He looked down to the ground and saw a small boy holding onto his mothers hand as people moved quickly around him.

"And you!" Harry said loudly, picking up the boy, "You behaved so well didn't you?"

Ron and Hermione smiled at him as he continued, "Thank you very much," He told their son, who yawned sleepily at him.

"Aww, you're tired, aren't you James?" Hermione said, taking her son from him.

James nodded slowly at her, rubbing his eyes.

"And so he should be! Too late for a two year old to be awake," Ron stated, holding James' hand.

"You can put him to sleep in mine and Ginny's room if you want," Harry suggested kindly, and with that they walked off up the stairs and out of sight.

It was only a matter of minutes before Ginny found him and hugged him tightly. "I just saw Ron and Hermione take James up stairs," She said.

"Yeah, he was tired," Harry replied.

"Well, Ron's always been a tired boy!" Ginny laughed.

"The baby's been kicking," She said after a moments pause.

"Really?" He asked, putting his hand to her stomach, "Are you feeling ok?"

Ginny smiled and placed her hand over his, "Better than ever," She said. "Is it good to see Ron and Hermione again?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied, "Even though we saw them two months ago it feels like I haven't seen them for longer than anyone else here!"

And it was true. Harry saw his best friends at least once a month, but they had a child to take care of and every time he saw them if felt like a shorter and shorter day. When they first moved away after their wedding almost three years ago, Harry had found it hard to cope. He was completely lost without them. They'd come back after their honeymoon to give everyone presents and say goodbye properly, but when they left, Harry broke down in front of them. So Ron made a promise to him that they would see him at least once a month, and he had kept to his promise. It soon got easier for Harry, as Ginny was still there. And a month didn't really take that long to pass anyway.

"It's going to be strange isn't it..." Ginny jumped into his thoughts, apparently reading his mind, "Not seeing them every month."

"Yeah…" Harry replied, still in a sort of daze.

"But I'm used to not seeing my brothers!" She said loudly.

Harry made a noise as if to say 'Yeah… whatever' while he watched Ron and Hermione walk back down the stairs.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted at him, "Aren't you happy that we're married?"

"Of course I am!" Harry replied quickly, with no word of a lie, "I've never been happier of anything else in my life. I'm just going to miss them, that's all…"

"I'm sorry," Ginny said guiltily.

"No, it's ok. I should have learnt to live without them a long time ago, but they've been with me for over ten years now, and it's just weird thinking they won't be there to help me."

"I will be," Ginny said comfortingly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah…" Harry said, bending down and kissing her soft lips.

"Leave it for the honeymoon guys!" Ron's voice made them laugh behind them. It was so funny that Ron had matured so much since getting married, and yet he still came out with stupid little comments sometimes.

"I'm going to thank people for coming, Harry," Ginny said, "And then I'll get ready to go, ok?"

Harry nodded and watched her walk off. He then turned around to see Hermione with tears in her eyes again.

"It's wonderful Harry, just wonderful!" She cried.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, stop crying!" Ron said sarcastically at her.

He gave Harry a sideward's glance and they both said, "Women!" exasperatedly under their breath.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit Harry?" Ron offered five minutes later.

"I'll go and find Ginny then," Hermione said, but Harry grabbed her arm before she left.

"You come too!" He said pleadingly.

Hermione smiled gently at him and the three of them walked outside the house, where there were still many people on the grass in the warm summer evening. They decided to walk a little further out of the garden so that they could be alone for a while before Harry had to go.

"You looking forward to going away then?" Ron asked as they sat on a bench next to a bright green bush with purple flowers blooming off it, "You've never been out of the country have you?"

"No, I haven't," Harry replied, "I'm a bit scared actually."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, not of going out of the country, but going away forever…" Harry sadly.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Why?"

Harry looked at the two of them and her answer was plainly on his face.

"Mate, you'll know where to find us, all of the time," Ron reassured him.

"Yes, we're always here for you," Hermione smiled.

"That's what you said when you two left," Harry let out a small laugh.

"And I was telling the truth wasn't I?" Hermione said, "We're here now, and always will be."

"Besides, you don't need us anymore," Ron chipped in, "We killed Voldemort a long time ago now, mate."

"That's not all I had you with me for!" Harry said quickly, worried that his best friend had always thought he was just using him.

"No I know it's not!" Ron replied even quicker, worry on his face as well.

"I think what Ronald means…" Hermione said calmly, "Is that you got so used to having us around, that it just feels strange these days when we're not there. And you never really needed our help in the first place, you just got used to it."

Harry nodded his head slowly, though he was still confused about what the two of them meant. And he felt quite stupid for it. He was beginning to feel like a child would on their first day of school, not wanting to leave the two people that had looked after him for so many years. But Harry was not a child, he was a grown man with a new wife, and he was out here with his two best friends!

"Harry," Hermione concluded, "You'll be ok. You still have way over half of your life ahead of you, and you'll love every second. From the moment your baby is born until their wedding day and beyond!"

"And you don't have to worry about your children having the same fate as you, because there are no dark wizards left to do that to them," Ron said matter-of-factly, "You killed him."

"That's right," Hermione said, nodding her head, "In effect Harry, you've saved your child's life before he or she was even thought about… And ours."

"You're the most powerful wizard in the world and always have been. Because your parents loved you. And my sister loves you. Merlin knows why…" Ron added under his breath, to which the three of them started to laugh.

Harry sighed but smiled at the same time, "It's going to be weird without you two," He said, shaking his head and standing up.

"And it will be weird without you too!" Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"But we've always got each other," Ron concluded, wrapping his arm around Harry's other side.

"It's ok," Harry smiled as he saw Ginny walking up the path to greet them, "You two can have each other…"

"Hi," Ginny said as she reached them.

"I've got her," Harry finished.

"You ready to go?" Ginny asked, taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Yeah," He said, smiling still at Ron and Hermione, who smiled back. "Give me a minute and I'll come in to say goodbye to everyone."

Ginny nodded and walked back inside, leaving them alone once again.

"I'll err," Harry stuttered, trying not to make himself sound to sad, "I'll say goodbye here, 'cause I won't get a chance inside."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged Harry tighter than ever before. "I'll miss you, Harry…"

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Harry replied as he hugged her and stroked her hair.

"But it won't be that long until we see you, will it?" She asked sadly.

"Oh I don't know…" Harry said, shaking his head, "Could be over two weeks!" He laughed.

Hermione laughed and said, "Promise me you'll write!"

"Hermione, he's got his own life now," Ron said, "You didn't write that much when we were first married, did you?"

"And did you really expect me to?" Harry laughed a little bit while Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head.

"Harry!" Ginny called from the house down the path, "Hurry up!"

Harry looked at her and smiled saying 'I'll be there in a minute'.

He turned back to Hermione and said, "Don't cry Hermione, or you'll set me off!"

"I've only ever seen you cry once," Ron said incredulously.

"Where have you been half my life?!" Harry laughed, though he was the only one.

"Bye Harry," Hermione said sadly, embracing him in a hug one last time.

He hugged her back and turned to Ron.

"I… Just…" Ron couldn't seem to find the words to say, and neither could Harry; so they just stood looking at each other for what seemed like hours, before a single tear rolled down Ron's face, the first Harry had ever seen. And that really did set him off. He cried a little bit before trying to breathe deeply and stop it.

"I'll be ok, won't I?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah mate, you'll be fine," Ron replied, giving his friend a hug.

Harry nodded his head and started to walk off towards the Burrow, where Ginny was waiting patiently by the door. He went in and said his goodbyes to everyone, and a few people that he expected he'd never see again in his entire life. But they weren't the people that mattered. By the time he and Ginny walked back outside, everyone was there, waiting to throw flying confetti over their heads and shout their 'good lucks' and goodbyes. But as he walked, Harry could still see them; Ron and Hermione, both crying, hugging and waving at him.

"Wait," He said to Ginny, running over to them.

"Harry!" Ginny ran behind him.

"Take a picture," Harry told her when standing next to his best friends.

"What?"

"Please!"

Ginny took a camera from someone near to her and took a picture of the three crying figures and Harry took it as soon as it came out. He, Ron and Hermione all wiped their tears away and started to smile up at him through the paper; laughing together as they always did. Harry folded it up and put it in his pocket.

Later, when he was alone in his room, he would take it out, and put it with the pile of pictures he owned. One of his parents, one of Ginny, and too many to count of the trio. Over one from each year. Having those pictures, he knew he could start his life with Ginny and not worry about a thing. Because Ron and Hermione were always there with him.

* * *

**A/N** Sigh, sorry it's been such a long update, I'm just really not happy with the chapter. Because it's the last one I wanted it to be perfect but the inspiration didn't come. But hey, are you surprised?!?!?! You all thought it was Ron and Hermione's wedding didn't you?!?! Go on… ADMIT IT!!!!!!! Hehe!!! Sorry if it was written rubbishly, like I said I'm not happy with it, also because of the corny end… What on earth?!?! Hopefully all you nice nice people will think it was good though. I just want to put it up and stop you all waiting! And I've worked on it for ages! Read it through and made changed like a thousand times!! So I hope you enjoyed it. And just to let you know, I'm going to be posting a 'thank you' note when I think I got all the loyal reviewers comments!! So keep your eyes open for that!! Please review now thanks!! Xxxxxxxxxxx 


	30. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well hi, I waited for AGES to get reviews from the last chapter but I only got one :-( so I may as well say my authors note now.

Thank you to my loyal reviewer for reviewing like EVERY chapter of this story, I love getting people that read the entire story! So, thanks SierraPotter, you really helped me to keep writing when I didn't have inspiration! And I'm glad you liked the ending, when I read the start of the review I was like OH NO!!! I thought you turned on me and hated it!! But it's all good lol! And with the sad face at the end… I have plans for a sequel; I'm just going to wait until the end of my exams to start it. That will be in about a month. How about I leave you a message when it's out? Yes I think I will hehe! But yeah I'm doing a sequel. Hope you're happy about that.

I also want to say thanks to my other loyal reviewer… Kp you have been wonderful to me and I really appreciate it. I finally got your last review. Didn't I say it would be something wrong with the website?!?! Well thank you so much for saying I am an amazing writer, I don't think so myself but its always nice to know other people think so. Sorry for welling your eyes up hehe! But I do try!! I feel like when I make myself almost cry with my stories and I write for an hour without noticing its been so long are the chapter that are best! Anyway, thank you again, luv you lots!

One more big thanks to everyone out there who read at least one chapter of it, I appreciate it! You all spurred me to go on and enjoy it! I mean, how can you enjoy writing when no one reviews?!?!

Yes, I better go now. But yeah I'm doing a sequel sometime in the VERY near future so keep your eyes pealed for it! Don't know what the title will be yet but you all know my name…

Lots of love,

Bflatgirl xxx


End file.
